00 Deception: Alex's Past
by Murdock's Crazylady
Summary: A look into Alex's past
1. Deception

**Title: Deception's Beginning: Alex's Past/Prologue   
Author: Murdock's Crazylady  
Rated: PG-15, for violence to a child   
Summary: Face remembers the past, how he met Alex's mom, here are the answers to a lot of questions I have been asked, like why Alex is so violent towards Trent, ETC. **

**Warning: Alex's past, there will be lots of violence****  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though  
Copyright: 2000 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Author's notes : In this chapter there will be violence. Consider yourself warned. I don't want to get flamed for not warning you. It's not like it's graphic, but it's violent. Expect a lot more from this, especially a twist, this is my first FanFic, so please don't be too hard on me!**

  
  


--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  


**Deception's Beginning:**

**Alex's Past**

  
  


**Face remembered a lot of things that night when he told Murdock he had a daughter, including how he'd met Alex, Alex's mom. He smiled as he thought of it all over again. He remembered the way she would scowl if he was angry or if she wanted something to go her way. He also noted that was just one of the things Alex had inhareted from her mother. His favorite thing about the blonde-haired, blue-eyed lady was her sweet smile. Normally he looked for *Other* things on a woman, but with Alex, it was different. Her smile had him hooked, line, sinker and all the very day he saw her at the diner. Yorks was a small local diner where everyone knew everyone else, and Alex was a waitress. That day, Alex noticed far sooner then Face knew, that he'd been watching her instead of eating the food he'd ordered over an hour before. She finally smiled and went over to him after taking someone else's order. **

**"Are you ready for desert yet, Templeton?" Alex asked smiling, as she leaned over onto the counter with her chin sitting in her hand. Face snapped out of dream land and blushed a little, he'd only really come to ask her out, and now he had her full undivided attention, and he couldn't remember what he wanted to say. She smiled, she knew. "In case you remember, Templeton, here." Alex said writing her phone number down on one of her order sheets. She tore it off and handed it to Face. Face took it, looked at it in amazement, and then he stopped drooling and folded it in half and slipped it into his black leather jacket's inside pocket. Face looked down at the plate in front of him after Alex had gone back to work. She was right. The cheese burger and fries were cold. He didn't mind it though, and he ate it anyway. Then, before he left, he let a ten dollar tip for Alex and stood by the door until she picked it up. And when she got it from underneath his plate, she smiled at him. He waved goodbye and left.**

**Later that night he called her and they began dating. A month into the relationship, Alex secretly met Murdock and fell in love with him. Alex was still seeing both Face and Murdock a month later when she found out she was pregnate, and that the baby belonged to Murdock, not Face. Alex stopped seeing Murdock, and continued to see Face. Face couldn't believe she had slept with his best-friend, or that she didn't tell him about the baby being his. But, he forgave her, and stayed with her. Murdock was crushed, and he begged her not to stop seeing him. Alex told Murdock she was pregnate with Face's baby, and that was why she couldn't see him anymore. Murdock was shocked, he didn't know she had even dated Face. He was mad at Face for a long time for that, and he never really got over it until the day he finally found out the truth about baby Alex. Murdock cried and wished her and the baby well, and after that night, he never spoke to nor saw Alex again.**

**7 months later, Alex begged Face on her death bed not to tell Murdock the truth about the baby until he was out of the VA and the baby would be old enough to understand why she wouldn't be there. It was then she told Face another secret. She had just found ot she had cancer the week before, and that she would be lucky to make it through the delivery. She had been sick, but Face thought it was just from the pregnacy. He was even more shocked that she refused all drugs for the cancer as well. She didn't want anything to happen to the baby. It was healthy and she wanted it to live, at ANY cost. Even her own life. Face promised. Exactly 2 months and 10 hours of labor later, Alex got to say goodbye to the little girl as she was laid on her chest after birth before she died. It tore Face apart, and he had a very hard time coping with it. She and him hadn't even gotten the chance to be married. Murdock took it even harder.**

**Murdock had nightmares for months, following Alex's death. Screaming every-night that he was being chased by the Grimm Reaper. This might sound funny, but he was terrified. Murdock then refused to go to sleep, and locked himself in his closet. The orderlies had to take the door off of it's hinges to get him out. He fought them, and begged them not to make him go to sleep. He had to be pinned down and given a mild seditive almost every night. Murdock continued this routine every night for months. He would run and hide if he thought someone was going to make him go to sleep, the thought of sleep had become a punishment to him, and he hated sleep. Then things changed some, to where Murdock would go to sleep, but not without his little 19 inch tv on all night, with the volume up full blast. The nurses and orderlies put up with it, after all, it was a lot better than having to fight Murdock and stick him with a needle every-night. This slowly helped Murdock to sleep without anyone else's help. A nurse had taken a shine to HM the very day she had met him, the very day he was voluntaially comitted. Her name was Melinda Saint. She would check on him many times during the night, and she always acted like a mother figure towards him, since she knew he'd lost his own mother when he was 5-years-old. **

**She would come into his room after she was sure he was asleep, and she would smile at how he was almost always laying. He would stay on his right side all night, curled up like a baby in it's mother's womb, facing his TV. He almost always had his P.J's on, with his leather jacket over his top, and on his feet his trusty Converse all star high tops. Once when she'd asked him why he wore his shoes and jacket to bed, he'd replied, "So I can run away from the monster who takes your life away." He also sucked his thumb, but she never told him she knew. She would cover him up and make sure he was okay before leaving his room to make rounds. She would check on him many more times before her 12 hour shifts were over. Melinda loved Murdock like he was her own son. **

**She was in her late 40's, not old enough really, to be his mother, but she loved him anyway. Murdock loved her back too. He often looked at her as his mother, and she would be the one he would yell for if someone else tried to give him medication or shots, or if he had a nightmare, which he had often. He called her 'Mimi' and her name would often be heard being screamed through the halls. She always went to his side, to comfort him. It helped to make him better, and 8-years-later, he would be found sane, mostly credited to her work and love she gave him. Melinda would have a tearful good bye with the man she called her baby. Murdock never forgot his 'mom' and always sends her presents for the holidays and her birthday. He visited her often. Melinda always told him that he always had a home at her house, if he ever needed it. Murdock never forgot that either, and she was the first one he called when he found out he was a daddy. **

**Trent was another promise Face had made to Alex that day on her death bed. Alex had a little boy from her first and only marrage, and she asked him to take Trent and raise him. She explained that her family hated Trent's father and wouldn't have anything to do with him, and that they would rather see him put in some orpahanage. Alex didn't want that. She wanted to know Trent would be safe after she was gone. Face promised. Trent was 4-years-old when his mom died and Face became his legal father. Trent was a very sweet child as a little boy, but by the time he was 6 and baby Alex was 2, he changed, and He was angry towards the baby. Once, he'd been watching TV and he let the remote lay on the coffee table. Alex waddled in and picked it up, and began chewing on it. Trent preceeded to get up from the couch and tackle the baby, like she was some football player, knocking her to the hard wood floor. He bent her arm back almost the whole way in a direction the arm just doesn't naturally go. Alex screamed and Face and Murdock ran in, followed by B.A. and Hannibal. Face had yanked Trent off of Alex, while he still had a hold of her arm. He was like a rabid dog, and he refused to let go. Alex screamed and cried in pain and Face got his hand off of her red and already bruising arm. Murdock grabbed Alex and she clung to him, screaming at the top of her lungs. **

**Alex screamed until she almost lost her voice, and Murdock held her the whole time, rocking her and singing to her. He wouldn't let anyone else touch her. Later she calmed down and Murdock checked to make sure her arm was okay. "Can you do this?" He asked, bending his arm from the left to the right. Alex nodded and showed him. "Betcha you can't do this." Murdock said, making a little game out of it. He bent his arm from his chest out this time. Alex giggled and bent her arm that way too. Murdock had her move her wrist around too, and by pure luck, she was okay. Murdock had decided that day that Trent needed to be taught a lesson, but he kept it to himself. He was angry with Face because Trent had mearly gotten sent to his room for nearly breaking his baby sister's arm for no reason. Face never punished Trent, and it had killed him just to send him to his room that day. Hannibal sure didn't agree with it, he knew Face had been raised by an orphanage, and by a lot more stricter rules. He would never have gotten away with doing that to a girl when he was a kid. He wouldn't have been able to sit down if he had. **

**A few months later, Trent pushed Alex down the stairs, causing her to get a black eye. Face had done nothing to Trent, and B.A. had threatened Face with serious bodily harm, grabbing him by the collar of his shirt, unless he did something about Trent. Face promised he would, and B.A. let him go. Face grounded Trent and Murdock again was the one to take care of baby Alex. That would be the second to last time Trent would inflict pain on Alex before Murdock began teaching her to fight back. The last accident could have taken Alex's life. Alex was playing outside, at the local playground with Trent. The guys had taken Alex and Trent out to play after they ate a quick lunch before checking a client out, about another mission. Alex ate quickly, she kept telling Murdock, "Side! Side!" and pointing to the kiddie sliding board. It was about as tall as Trent and about as long as him too. Murdock finally let her down to play and she waddled off into the fenced in area, he listened to Hannibal briefing them on the job, and watched Alex play at the same time. **

**Trent had been playing a lot longer before Alex even got down and had come in giggling. She went right for the slide. Murdock watched as Alex climbed up the 5 little plastic steps and crawled up onto the little platform. She sat down and stayed there, and Murdock worried she would fall and went inside the fence. She turned his back to close the gate when Hannibal yelled, and he turned back around towards the slide just in time to see, in slow motion, a small child being shoved off of the top of a slide by her bigger brother. Murdock ran and made it just in time to catch Alex before she hit the gound head first. Had she have hit, she would have broken her neck instantly. As Murdock held Alex, whom was crying and clinging to him, the other 3 guys ran into the fence and huddled around him. Then B.A. glared at Face and Face swallowed. He looked over at Trent, whom was sitting up on the platform, where seconds before, a happy Alex had been, smiling at him. Face again refused to do anything. He knew that Alex had never hit Trent, and he wasn't going to either. That was what he'd said when he was asked what he was going to do about Trent throwing the baby off of the slide. **

**Murdock got angry and took a crying and scared Alex to the van. Hannibal stepped up to Face and had a look on his Face that Face had rarely seen it was the look of shame. He was ashamed of Face, had he lost all of his marbles? Trent had just tried to kill his sister, and Face didn't even care! "You aren't going to do hit him Face? After he just tried to kill Alex?! If you won't take care of him then I will!" Hannibal said and Face made no move to stop him as he chased Trent around the playground. It wasn't that Face didn't think Trent needed punished, it was just that he wasn't about to be the one to do it. Hannibal finally caught Trent and carried him off, kicking and screaming, to the public bathroom. Face and B.A. went ahead back to the van and met Murdock. Five minutes later, Hannibal met up with them back at the van, carrying a crying but angry Trent over his shoulder. Trent hadn't cried when Hannibal had spanked him, but afterwards, in anger. He hated all of them from that day, but he's hated Alex since day one. He just didn't show it much before now. He didn't know or care why he hated the little girl that slept soundly in Murdock's lap, He just hated her. **

**That would be the first and not the last time Trent would end up on the bad side of Hannibal, in that way. Hannibal had told Face after that day that if he wasn't going to punish him when he called for it, then he would. Face hadn't argued, and was silently glad. Trent's real father had died in a car accident before he was born and he was raised alone without dicipline of any kind by his mother until her death. Then Face got him, and he never really punished Trent either, continuing the circle. Murdock began teaching Alex that same week. He was surprised at how even at 2-and-a-half, Alex would follow his moves almost exactly. She enjoyed it, because he made a little game out of it. And, since he would always give her an hour of training before her nap time, she didn't throw a fit about going to sleep. Most of the time he would go to sleep with her. She sucked her thumb along with Murdock, and none of the guys ever said anything to him about it. **

**He usually slept on the couch, and she would always sleep on his chest, covered up with Murdock's Da Nang 1970 jacket. B.A. usually found them and covered them up, he'd just gotten used to their everyday routine. He noticed Face hadn't really done much with Alex since Trent had tried to break her arm. Murdock had taken over. He fed Alex. He bathed Alex. He played house and dress-up with Alex. He taught Alex martial arts. He changed Alex's diapers without a whine and later potty trained her as well. He'd scold Alex if it was needed, although he never once hit her. Alex had become Murdock's baby. **

**B.A. helped out too, like when Murdock went out to feed and exersize his horse Waco. B.A. had become very good at handling a baby. Helping to take care of his nieces and nephews on occasion helped him learn how. B.A. always loved all kids, and he loved Trent too, he just had a hard time with how Face let him act, even towards Face himself. He remembered the time Trent screamed at Face, "I hate you! You aren't my real dad! I don't gotta do nuthin you say!" Trent had screamed this into the Face of the man whom had raised him for 2 years, and whom had loved him no matter what. Face just sat there and took it. He didn't yell, he didn't even look up from his tea. And B.A. remembered how fast he had to go outside because of how angry he was. He'd almost broken his own hand that day, because he'd put it through the tack room door. Trent had gottenaway from Hannibal on that day, and it has been the only time he's escaped from Hannibal since. **

**By the time Alex was 3-years-old, Face had finally taught her how to open any kind of a lock or door, and how to scam stuff. Alex was very smart, and he even taught Alex her letters by the age of 2-and-a-half, right before Trent shoved her off of the slide. Face loved teaching Alex. B.A. did as well, he taught Alex her colors, numbers and how to read at 3-years-old. She loved him to read to her. He would read to her every single night after Murdock had given her a bath and she was tucked into her crib. B.A. would let her choose the book she wanted to hear off of the library of books on her bedroom wall, and then he would read it to her until she fell asleep. Then he would cover her up, give her Bogey, her life long sleeping companion, a teddy bear Hannibal had gotten for her the day she was born, and give her a kiss before he clicked her carousel night light lamp on and left. He had been the one to buy it for her, and she even loved it as an infant, she would watch the horses as they floated across the walls of her room, giggling baby giggles until she fell asleep. He never forgot to turn it on before he left her room. **

**Hannibal had his share of love for the baby too. He always avenged her beatings from Trent, and he also showed her how to use a gun. He waited until Alex was five to teach her how to fire and use a gun, and he always told her that she was never to take a gun and use it unless he was the one giving it to her. And, if she ever did, she'd be in dire straits with him. Alex had never been punished by Hannibal, and she didn't want to be. She promised she would obey that order, and he'd carried her back inside after target practice. **

**Being one of the A-Team's children, it was a must for her to know. They were still working for Stockwell, and he was about as low as a person could get, not caring weather or not Face had Alex and Trent to look after, He was on a mission when he saw fit, and if he didn't do as Stockwell wanted, he would never get pardoned. Face took Trent with him a lot on missions, at first, but them Trent complained he hated missions and Face started sending him to Mimi's house. She took good care of Trent, and Face knew if she could keep someone like Murdock in line, she could keep his 10-year-old nightmare in line. Alex always went with them. Even as a baby. She never caused them trouble, and she rarely cried. B.A. built a bullet proof vest for her to wear at a month old, and also bullet proof walls where her car seat was strapped into his van. By age 4, Alex could beat Trent within an inch of his life, if she wanted to. Murdock had told her not to fight unless she had to, or unless the oponnent asked, literally, to fight with her. Alex was tempted every time Trent hit her, but she listened to Murdock and didn't hit back. **

**Murdock changed his mind when Trent beat Alex up so bad, she had 2 black eyes. That's when he told her not to hold back, and to fight him if he ever did it to her again. Alex said okay, and later, that very same day, at 4-years-old, Alex beat Trent up, returning the black eyes, and adding a bloody nose to boot. He'd tried to burn her this time, and she'd surprised him with her attack. She knocked him down with one kick to the gut and took the lighter he'd stolen from Hanibal's jacket pocket from his hand. **

**Face was going to punish Alex for fighting, when he didn't even know why Alex had fought in the first place. He knew it had never happened before, Trent had always been the one to get in trouble for hitting her, not the other way around. When B.A. grabbed a hold of him and threw him down into a chair, he changed his mind real quick. He wasn't afraid to admit it, he was angry and tired of Face taking Trent's side over his, or Murdock's, of Hannibal's, but worst, Alex's. He told Face Trent tried to burn her, and Face got wide eyed and almost stopped breathing. He also told Face how he'd attacked her earlier, beating her so bad he'd given her her the 2 black eyes to show for it. Face believed B.A. and ruled that Alex wasn't in trouble. Alex was happy and Murdock was proud of her. All those years of Trent beating her and getting away with it were over, because now even if no one else punished him for hitting her, she could. Her fear of him had subsided, and she could and would defend herself.**

**Hannibal was proud of Face, and was finally able to talk B.A. out of knocking him out for a week. Murdock was glad with Face for once. Finally he hadn't punished Alex, and Trent had his punishment dished out by his own sister whom is 2 times smaller than him! That thought made Murdock laugh. **

**Alex was a part of each one of them, and she loved each one of them more than anyone else in the world. She secretly was closer to Murdock though. Her feelings for him were more fatherly than big brother, and her feelings confused her, she couldn't understand them, and she wouldn't for 6 years. **

****

****


	2. Deception

**Title: Deception 1/?   
Author: Murdock's Crazylady  
Rated: G for now**  
**Summary: Face has his hands full with a now 6-year-old Alex, and when he punishes her and doesn't believe her side of the story, which is the truth, Alex runs off. How will Face get himself outta this one?**  
**Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though  
Copyright: 2000  
Author's notes : Expect a lot more from this, especially a twist, this is my first FanFic, so please don't be too hard on me! **

Chapter one

Deception

(C.) 2000 Murdock's Crazy Lady

  
  


******A slam suggested another fight. Face might have known. He came across the big, lucius house and as soon as he came into the family room, he knew what the slam had been. "Dah, would you look at this? He said to himself, looking around at the room. It was in shambles, complete with 500 hundred dollar lamps broken, shattered into a million little pieces on the hard wood floor, and expensive paintings and framed pictures knocked off of the walls, their glass frames shattered as well. There was also the over-turned furniture. It was leather, and VERY expensive. He********'********d just had this whole room remodeled, and now it looked like a stampede had run through it. Face knew yet another martial arts death match had begun, again, between his two kids. **

**********"I did not!" Alex yelled as she flew in and drop- kicked Trent. He was hit hard in the stomach, and he fell, hitting his head on the hard wood floor. He yelled out in pain. He didn'************t get the chance to stand back up because Alex was back on him like white on rice. "You better take that back fool, for I knock your head off!!" Alex screamed, seeing red. Trent tried to push her off. She was amazingly strong for her size and age. "NO! Get offa me ya punk!" Trent yelled back. Alex growled and was about to put Trent into la-la land when she was grabbed from behind. She soon heard her father********'********s voice as she was pulled off of her still almost fainted brother. **

**********"Alex, How many times do I have to tell you no fighting in here?" Face asked. Alex kept her glare on Trent as he struggled to move. "You both know I just had everything remodeled and I don********'********t want any more fights in the house." Face said, still holding onto Alex********'********s arm. He knew if he let go she********'********d go back in for the kill. She yanked it and he let go. **

**Trent finally made it to his feet and Alex went back into her ready position. "Alex stole Murdock********'********s chopper keys." Trent said, smirking evilly at her. Alex lunged. A dropkick to the gut again and Trent was back to kissing the floor, sprawled out on his stomach, groaning. "Alex!" Face yelled shocked as he grabbed his 6-year-old again. "I did not!" Alex screamed as she struggled against Face********'********s grasp. Face was shocked. He always was when Alex acted this way. He knew she********'********d inherited it, but he still didn********'********t like his baby to be so mean in anger. **

**********"Alex, go upstairs, now!" Face yelled giving Alex a small push toward the stairs. As soon as he let her go behind him, she went back into her ready-position. Face turned around and caught her. "Alex, NOW!" Alex gave in and ran upstairs, almost breaking her door in half by slamming it. Face went to Trent and helped him up. "Trent, Alex has the chopper keys. You********'********re sure?" Face asked. Trent, now standing by himself, shook his lying head. **

**"Saw her put em in her backpack, and when I asked her why she had em, she said because now you can********'********t let her behind on your next mission, or make her fly without Murdock." Trent said, and Face, as usual, fell for it. Face looked over to his right and saw Alex********'********s Bag on the floor. **

**Just to be sure, Face went over to the camoflaudged back-pack sitting in the middle of the mess and peered inside of it. Seconds later, he sighed. He pulled out the rabbit********'********s foot key-chain, and dangling from it********'********s chain were Murdock********'********s chopper keys. Face rattled them and then put them in his back jeans pocket. Trent smiled. His own mission had been a success. **

**********"Alex, it********'********s daddy." Face said as he knocked on Alex********'********s still surprisingly standing door. No response later, Face opened the door and noticed Alex was gone, or out of sight as least. Face looked around and knew where she was. "********Alex, why********'********d you take Murdock********'********s keys You know you can********'********t fly without him with you. You********'********re not good enough at it yet." Face asked as he opened a tall, thick, wooden door. The small figure sitting inside was quiet. **

**"I dinnit."Alex said a second later. "I don********'********t scam stuff from my big brother. Trent********'********s lyin an he********'********s gonna pay!" Alex said as she came from her dark closet. She crawled out and sat down beside her bed. Face ignored the ********'********gotta pay********' ********part and closed her closet door.**

**********"I can********'********t prove who did what Alex. But I did find these in your back-pack." Face said pulling the chopper keys from his pocket. Alex looked at them and snarled. "Trent put them there." Alex said as Face put them back in his back jeans pocket. "You are grounded Alex, for wrecking up my family room. Trent is also. I can********'********t I prove anything with the keys, so no one is in trouble for that. But you are both grounded for fighting in the house. a week, no tv." Face said and Alex scowled. Mission kill Trent ran into her mind without a cigar and she smiled. "Stay outta trouble, huh Alex? B.A. will be here soon. He********'********s gonna spar with you, so behave." Face said, he hated seeing his baby scowl. **

**********"Really?! Yay!" Alex********'********s scowl turned to smile as she jumped up and grabbed Face********'********s waist, jumping up and down. He laughed as she let go and ran off down the stairs yelling happily. Face followed seconds later. Alex watched out the big bay window with her knees in the couch, and her chin propped up on her hands, waiting for B.A. to arrive. **

**Twenty minutes later, Alex yelled,"There comes the van! Uncle B.A.********'********s here!" Alex screamed as she jumped down from the couch and ran out of the house. Alex ran out of the gate and waited for The van to be parked before she ran over to it. B.A. was just getting out when he heard Alex coming. "Hi uncle B.A.! daddy says you********'********re gonna spar with me." Alex said as he got out and closed the door. He put his keys in his pocket and Alex hugged him. He hugged her back and smiled. **

**********"Are ya?"Alex asked again as she let go and he picked her up gently and carried her with one arm. She smiled as he got to the corral where they usually sparred and he sat her down on the top of the wooden fence. "You look like you********'********ve been on the jazz already Alex." B.A. said and Alex thought to herself,********(********Yeah, and I feel like it too.)************Alex got down pretending not to hear him and got into her ready position. B.A. laughed and they sparred for awhile. B.A. was very careful not to hurt Alex as he fought with her, and taught her how to fight. He taught her a new move almost everyday, and the one she learned today is a move that even a 6-year-old can use to take down a 6-foot-man. It********'********s a flip-kick, and Alex picked it up fast. She loved it. **

**********"That was good Alex. Try it again." B.A. said as he watched Alex practice her new move. "Hey! Wanna fight?"A voice came from behind Alex and she landed her new flip once again, landing at ready, with her fists raised and her feet slid apart. "Let********'********s do this!!" Alex yelled growling, wanting revenge for earlier. Trent went ready, and with B.A. as the ref, they went at it. **

**"Yeah!" Alex yelled as she landed a great kick into Trent********'********s ribs. Trent painfully blocked another shot to the ribs and watched as he was about to get a dose of Alex********'********s new move....Alex jumped up, turned around and around in a ball, with her knees tightly pressed against her chest..and then, her leg shot out like a bullet and hit Trent point blank in the mouth. "Yeah!! Haaaa!"Alex yelled, landing at ready again. Trent landed in a pile on the ground, and dust surrounded him and Alex smiled on proudly. **

**********"Take that ya ugly mudsucka!" Alex said like Murdock sometimes did as she smiled over at B.A. The tall, muscular, gold-ridden guy stood there with a thumbs-up sign and a smile back to Alex. Alex was still at ready when Trent got up again, thinking he********'********d caught Alex with her guard down. "I********'********ll get you Alex!" He yelled. Alex********'********s head turned quickly away from B.A. her short, brownish, blonde hair flying around as she looked to Trent, and then falling back into place the way it was layered. Her eyes and facial features now changed from smiles and happiness, to focused and angry as she watched him, not blinking. **

**********Trent ran towards Alex like a rabid dog, he lunged for her throat. Alex was ready, and with a smirk of concentration and readiness, she blocked his arms and hands from getting to her throat and he went for a low stomach kick. Alex yelled, "Yahh!" as she caught his knee, lifted him up and threw him backwards. " Game over, slime ball!" Alex yelled as she waited to see if Trent would come back for more. But when he got back to his feet, he turned and ran into the house. Alex then finally went back to normal, and wiped her sweaty forehead. **

**********B.A. walked over and put his hand on her shoulder. She looked up and smiled. "You********'********re gettin real good at it Alex. See what practice can do? You sure gave it to Trent!" B.A. said and Alex was proud. "Thanks uncle B.A. I know he deserved it."Alex said as she fixed her t-shirt underneath her overalls. **

**"Why?" B.A. asked as he helped Alex with her overall********'********s buckles. " B********'********cos earlier the mudsucka told daddy I stole big brother Murdock********'********s chopper keys! He got me grounded and I would never scam anything from big brother, you know that." Alex answered and B.A. knew it alright. He knew Alex would die before she********'********d ever scammed anything from Murdock. She worshiped the ground the crazy fool walked on. "I know Alex. Scam anything from anyone for anything, except for crazyman." B.A. replied and Alex laughed. B.A.********'********s calling Murdock crazy man always made her laugh, and he knew it.**************

**Just then, Alex was about to sit down on her wagon when a loud yell of her name made her wince and turn around so fast that she nearly tripped. B.A. steadied her and with his hands on her shoulders and he saw whom was stomping towards them. "Alex!" It was a very angry Face. B.A. rarely saw Face mad, and right off, he knew it was Trent********'********s doing again. "Alex, go inside." Face said and Alex looked up at him confused. ********"What did I do?" Alex asked as she figured Trent was the culprit once again. Face was angry, but he wouldn********'********t say why. **

**"Alex, just go." Face tried to say calmly. It came out in more of a growl, and B.A. didn********'********t like it."But what..." Alex began to ask as she walked past. Face told her to just go again, and Alex did, but not without Face catching her behind with a swat. Alex went inside and up to her room, not even sure why her daddy was mad at her. She closed her bedroom door and went into her closet. She vowed to kill Trent if she got...No, she told herself to be quiet. She was sure it wouldn********'********t go that far. **

**************"What********'********s up man, why you bein so hard on Alex fer? I was right here, she ain********'********t done nuthin." B.A. asked face as Face seemed to calm down a little. "Trent says she attacked him, he********'********s got the blood coming from his face to prove it, B.A. I didn********'********t even see any dirt on Alex. She didn********'********t need to attack Trent." Face replied and B.A. shook his head. "Alex DIDN********'********T attack Trent Face, Trent asked for it, He wanted to spar with her and she won." B.A. said and Face was quiet. He was confused, but blood was a clear road out to him. He decided B.A. and Alex were lying. B.A. would lie to save Alex from trouble, no matter what. ************"Trent was attacked, I saw the blood, and now Alex is in trouble." Face said as he walked off."Hey man, Alex didn********'********t...." B.A. tried to say. But he only shook his head as he watched Face leave. Face disapeared into the house, leaving the screen door slam behind him. "If he hurts her, I********'********ll Knock him into next week." B.A. said to one of the wooden posts. He knew, in a way, that Face was going to hurt her, but he hoped for Face********'********s and Alex********'********s sakes,(but mostly Faces, because he********'********d have to kill him) that he********'********d only bruise Alex********'********s pride and not her behind. He punched the post and growled. He never liked it when Face even yelled at Alex. All he himself had to do was raise his voice and Alex would apologize or whatever, without even thinking about it first. Another dozen punches into the pole, and B.A. went inside. **

**************"Alex, being a poor sport and attacking Trent were both wrong. You can********'********t just go around blaming Trent for something you do, or for being in trouble." This is the speech Alex got from Face before she got so mad she almost burst with anger."Uncle B.A. SAW us sparrin daddy, I DINNIT DO NUTHIN!" Alex yelled in defense. Minutes later, Face had spanked her and was leaving when B.A. came into Alex********'********s room and glared at Face. ************"You hit her again Face, and I********'********ll knock your head off your shoulders!" B.A. yelled, the anger was red in his eyes. **

**Face just stood there, as Alex cried underneath her Horse-print-ridden comforter. B.A. grabbed Face****'****'********s shirt and drug him out into the hall. Alex heard them go, and slowed crying so she could hear what they were saying...Maybe daddy believed her now... **

**************"Listen Face, Alex didn********'********t do nuthin, Trent********'********s lyin man. I was right there...you know I ain********'********t got no problem with how you raise your kids Face, but hittin Alex for somethin she didn********'********t do ain********'********t fair an I********'********ll say somethin about it an then knock you out!!" B.A. said and Face still believed Trent********'********s story. Face knew B.A. for years, and he never did step in unless he knew one of the kids, mostly Alex, was innocent. "What********'********s goin on Face? Big guy?" a voice asked coming around the corner from the stairs. He heard crying and knew. **

**************"Did it again, huh face?" Murdock asked, looking angry and insane at the same time. Face was quiet. Alex heard Murdock********'********s voice, and then her door knob moving, and she thought Face was coming to apologize to her. She sniffed underneath her comforter where she lay in a ball. Face sat beside her on her bed and Alex curled tighter and farther away from him. **

**************"Alex, I believe T..." Face said and Alex knew now, he still believed she was wrong. Her own father didn********'********t believe her. Alex got out from under her comforter, off of her bed, and ran from her room, past Murdock and B.A. Trent was outside, and seeing Alex********'********s red face made him laugh. Alex wanted to kill him, but she kept heading towards her stable. Alex found lil****'****'********T and climbed onto his shiny, bare back with nothing but a halter and a lead rope. She kicked him into a gallop and rode him 6-miles out into the land, where her tree house was. **

**************Murdock and B.A. had helped her build it when she was three, and only Murdock and B.A. knew where it was. It was kept a secret, and they never told anyone, not even Face and Hannibal, where it was or how to get to it. This was because of Trent, and it seemed now that even Face had forgotten that. **

**************"Easy boy."Alex said to Lil********'********T as she stopped him and climbed off of his back. She pulled the lead down and lead him into the corral underneath the tree house. She closed the gate and locked the chain around it. Then Alex sniffed and climbed up the rope ladder. Soon she came to the trap door and pushed it open. She climbed up into the tree house, and pulled the rope up. Then she latched the trap door and crawled over to her sleeping bag. She buried her face into her pillow and cried as hard as she could, until it hurt her lungs and she was afraid she********'********d not be able to breathe if she didn********'********t slow down. It wasn********'********t fair. She hated daddy, and she knew that eventually someone would come after her. And, she knew, she********'********d be in more trouble when they did. **

******End of part 1. Part 2 being written. Will be up in next few days. Please let me know what you thought, any ideas, and any comments or questions. Thanks. ****Murdock****'********s**** Crazy**


	3. Deception

**Title: Deception 2/?   
Author: Murdock****'****s Crazylady  
Rated: G for now  
Summary: This is what it might be like to grow up with the A-Team and have one of it****''****s members be your dad  
Disclaimer: I don****''****t own the team. Not that I wouldn****''****t mind having Dwight for a big brother though  
Copyright: 2000  
Author's notes : Expect a lot more from this, especially a twist, this is my first FanFic, so please don****''****t be too hard on me! **

******Chapter 2**

******Deception**

******(C.)2000 Murdock****'****'********s CrazyLady**

******"Hey Alex, wake up." Alex drifted out of sleep and woke up to hear a familiar voice. At first, she thought she was still dreaming, but then she opened her eyes and rolled over to the direction of the voice. B.A. was sitting on the floor beside the trap door. Alex couldn****'****'********t figure out why she was in her tree house at first. Then she thought a sec and the memories flew back at her like a fly ball. Alex sat up and faced the corner of the tree house, with her back to him. She didn****'****'********t want to face him.**

******"I dinnit do what Trent lied to daddy an said I did, honest uncle B.A." Alex said into the wall. B.A. sighed and Alex heard, and thought he was going to make her go home and get into more trouble with Face. Alex was relieved when she heard him say, "I know you didn****'****'********t Alex. That****'****'********s why I told Face I was gonna knock him out, I was there Alex." B.A. was surprised when Alex turned around slowly and he saw she was crying. B.A. smiled at Alex and she crawled over to him on her hands and knees like she was an infant again. B.A. hugged Alex as she held him and cried into his chest. B.A. really wanted to pound Face now.**

******A few minutes later, Alex, still buried in his chest, said, "I can****'****'********t go home b****'****'********cos daddy****'****'********s mad an I don****'****'********t want him to..you know." Alex said and B.A. hugged her again. "We****'****'********ll go and I****'****'********ll k-o Face if he tries anything." B.A. said and Alex let him carry her out of the trap door, down the rope, and to Lil****'****'********T. B.A. put Alex on Lil****'****'********T****'****'********s back and he held the lead. He walked the whole 6 miles back home, leading Alex on Lil****'****'********T. Murdock was in the field helping to look for B.A. and Alex when he saw them coming. "Hey Facey-man! There they come muchacho!" Murdock yelled to Face. Face came around the stable and came over to Murdock. He put his hand up above his eyes to shield them from the sun as he looked in the direction Murdock had pointed. He saw two blurs come into focus and saw them coming closer. **

******Alex saw them and turned to B.A. "Don****'****'********t forget your promise, uncle B.A." B.A. smiled as he stepped over a hole in the ground and lead Lil****'****'********T around it. "Don****'****'********t worry sweet heart, I didn****'****'********t." He answered and Alex tried to smile, but couldn****'****'********t as they got to Murdock and Face. Alex saw Face****'****'********s look and read it as saying that he was about to rip her off of Lil****'****'********T by her ear. Alex sniffed and awaited for the yelling to begin. **

******"Alex, why****'****'********d you run off? You****'****'********re acting warped, you know that?" Face said and Alex was ready to cry. "B****'****'********cos you hit me an I dinnit do nuthin, you fool!" Alex replied and Face****'****'********s jaw dropped. "Alex, get inside." Face answered and Alex shook her head no at him. "Trent****'****'********s a liar an uncle B.A. saw him an he knows I dinnit do nuthin ****'****'********cept kick his butt like he asked." Alex answered and Face began to get frustrated. "Listen Face, Alex is tellin you the truth man. I WAS THERE! I saw trent and her! Trent is feedin you a line Face, an he****'****'********s the one you outta get hard on, not Alex." B.A. said for what felt like the hundredth time today. "But Alex, you don****'****'********t disrespect your father like that." B.A. said first to Face and then to Alex. Alex****'****'********s eyes got wide at the sudden raise in B.A.****'****'********s voice and she looked at Face. "I****'****'********m sorry I called you a fool daddy. Sorry uncle B.A." Alex apologized and B.A. smiled over to her in response to let her know he****'****'********d heard what he had wanted to hear. Face was lost for words. Speechless. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and sighed. How did he get himself into these things? He wondered.**

******Then, another voice and the smell of a cigar filled the thick air, cutting through it like a knife. It came from behind Murdock and Face. "What****'****'********s going on Face?" It was Grampa Colonel Hannibal. Even at 53, he looked young, and his clear blue eyes were always twinkling and ready to cheer you up. Alex looked up from examining Lil****'****'********T****'****'********s Mane and saw Hannibal standing in between Murdock and Face. "Trouble Colonel, that****'****'********s what." Murdock finally answered for Faceman and Hannibal looked up at Alex. She couldn****'****'********t meet his eyes and went back to Lil****'****'********T****'****'********s mane.**

******"Well, what kind of trouble?" Hannibal asked. "Trent lied an now daddy****'****'********s tryin to hit me." Alex answered and Hannibal looked at Face, asking. Faceman looked at the ground and then back up at Hannibal. "Well, Well Trent had the blood to prove she attacked him, Hannibal, and I thought that, well, Alex..." Face stammered. He usually did if he thought Hannibal might yell at him. **

******A high-pitched neigh caught B.A. off guard seconds later and he dropped the lead rope and had to get out of the way as Alex made Lil****'****'********T rear up. She turned him around and kicked him into a full gallop in the other direction. She raced off and Face yelled after her. "Alex!" Face yelled stomping his foot. Face still didn****'****'********t believe Alex. Face****'****'********s voice was not heard, for between her crying, the thunder of Lil****'****'********T****'****'********s hooves hitting the ground, and the wind blowing against her ears, all drowned it out as she cried and let her body go with Lil****'****'********T****'****'********s galloping stride. Alex rode that way for awhile, and then she went back to her home away from home, her tree-house. She vowed to Lil****'****'********T that they were never leaving here and never going home again as she climbed the rope ladder.**

******Alex climbed through the trap door and sat on the tree house floor. She didn****'****'********t bother to latch the door or pull the rope up. She knew if they wanted in, they****'****'********d get in, and they didn****'****'********t need any rope or door for that. B.A. had proved that once, earlier. **

******Hannibal got a plan, lit his cigar again, and sent Murdock on his white gelding he named Waco, to bring Alex home. He****'****'********d had two hours to think it up and he had only just sent Murdock off twenty-minutes ago. He knew Alex was somewhere, but he knew he couldn****'****'********t ask Murdock to tell him where. It was a secret. Hannibal knew better than to ask B.A. where she was, because that would be like getting Alex to fly without Murdock. Hannibal smiled. He knew his plan would come together.**

******Alex sat in her tree-top house and heard a horse coming. She listened and hoped that it wasn****'****'********t uncle B.A., and that he wan****'****'********t too mad at her, because he isn****'****'********t as easy to get along with when he****'****'********s angry. The horse stopped and Alex waited to see who****'****'********d pop up at the trap door. A minute later, the door lifted, blocking Alex****'****'********s view of the person. Then she saw the top of a dark blue baseball hat, with brown hair sticking out a little underneath it. Then a brown leather arm came around the door and pulled it****'****'********s body through the hole and sat on the edge, with it****'****'********s hands on the edge of the door. Murdock looked over and smiled at Alex. "Murdock!" she yelled happily as he crawled in the rest of the way. Alex went over and grabbed his neck in a hug. He****'****'********d been crawling his way over to her, and her sudden hug knocked him from his knees backwards onto his behind. Alex let go after he fell, and she laughed. Murdock went back over to Alex****'****'********s sleeping bag with her and they sat down.**

******Murdock watched as Alex****'****'********s face changed from glad to see him, to sad and scared. Murdock sighed. "Face wants me to bring you home." Murdock said as he realized Alex was picking at her boot. Alex sniffed, trying to hold back tears. "What happened earlier?" Murdock asked finally. "Trent an me got into a fight an daddy came an made us stop, and we both got grounded. But I dinnit take your chopper keys! He took them and put them in my back-pack and daddy didn****'****'********t believe me." Alex explained. Murdock patted her boot-clad foot. "I know you wouldn****'****'********t. I knew I forgot something when I left for horse feed." Murdock said as Alex curled closer to him. She sniffed. "Then uncle B.A. and me was sparrin an Trent asked to spar wit me, and I kicked his butt, an he told daddy somethin about be attackin him an daddy believed him an not unle B.A. an me..." Alex trailed off and started crying. Murdock held her and she put her head inside his leather "Da Nang 1970" Jacket and cried against his side.**

******Murdock held her until she calmed down and came out a little bit, keeping her head and ear over his heart. "Then he hit me an you came, an he still dinnit believe me, an I ran away. He spanked********_ me_**__****** Murdock, but I dinnit do what Trent said, he lied and I got punished. Trent****'****'********s gonna pay!" Alex said as she cried into his side again. Murdock patted her back, and silently got angry at Face, which he didn****'****'********t do very often. Even he was sick of Trent doing this to Alex. He felt Alex****'****'********s body shake and he continued to rub her shoulder. "It****'****'********s gonna be okay, muchacha, I know you can****'****'********t believe it now, but it will. Really." Murdock said, trying to comfort the trembling child inside his jacket. Alex sat up and looked down at her boots again. "Will you come home?" Murdock finally asked, knowing Alex would do anything he asked her to. Alex sniffed and picked at her boot and wiped her face a little. Then she felt Murdock****'****'********s hand underneath her chin, as he raised her head and she saw his smile. Alex knew he****'****'********d always been there for her, and Alex loved him. She had a deep respect for him as well. She told herself she****'****'********d have to go home now, but only because Murdock had asked her to. It couldn****'****'********t happen any other way. Only Murdock could bring her home, and the Colonel knew that. **

******Alex remembered her daddy calling her and her uncle B.A. a liar, and she got angry. Then she remembered her big brother****'****'********s question. "Why? So he can spank me for comin out here an ridin the way I did? Makin Lil****'****'********T rear and stuff?" Alex asked as Murdock listened. He didn****'****'********t know what Face might do, but he knew Alex didn****'****'********t want to go home because she knew Faceman was mad at her. "He won****'****'********t touch you, because I won****'****'********t let him. He won****'****'********t spank you, I promise." Murdock said and Alex thought about it. Murdock hoped that after promising, that Face wouldn****'****'********t make his promise a lie. "Okay, I****'****'********ll go." Alex said a few minutes later. **

******Murdock carried Alex on his back down the ladder to Lil****'****'********T and promised about Face again. He got back into Waco****'****'********s saddle and they rode off. He promised her again about Face about a million times more as they rode back home. Alex was scared, but she trusted Murdock. He****'****'********d never let her down, and she knew he never would. Murdock took Lil****'****'********T and put him into his stall, and Alex took Waco to his. Then she went on her way back to Lil****'****'********T****'****'********s stall to waited for Murdock. Then, as Murdock came out and closed the stall door, Alex screamed, afraid at first, as someone grabbed her around the waist. "Murdock!" She screamed. Then Alex heard a familiar voice as Murdock came running around the corner, and was relieved to see that Alex was okay. Her scream had scared him. "You can come on your own like a lady, or you can go over my shoulder." Came Hannibal****'****'********s voice. Alex ignored him. "Suite yourself." Colonel replied and he carried her off towards the house, with Murdock in tow. He had his hands in the back pockets of his khaki pants as he followed Hannibal, thinking. He hoped his promise would stick. **

******Inside, Hannibal carried Alex around until he found Face. He was in the family room, on the couch by the big bay window Alex had been staring out of earlier, watching for B.A. to come. Alex saw that B.A. was there too, and then she felt Hannibal putting her down. He sat her on the other couch, and Murdock sat beside her, with Hannibal on her other side. Nobody said anything at first. Then, Face sent Alex upstairs. Alex was going to argue, but after another go-on-your-own-or-go-over-my-shoulder look from Hannibal, she went after a pleading and longing glance to Murdock. After she****'****'********d gone, Face looked at B.A. and got a growl and a look of murder, then he looked to Hanibal, whom had the look of don****'****'********t do it across his face, then to Murdock, who had determination in his eyes. They were all watching him, and they all knew his plan. **

******Face stood up and was passing Murdock when he felt someone grab his wrist tight. He looked down and saw Murdock****'****'********s hand grasped tightly around his watch. Murdock stood up, not releasing Face****'****'********s wrist. "Face, you can****'****'********t. I promised Alex, that****'****'********s how I got her home. I promised you wouldn****'****'********t be mad at her and that you wouldn****'****'********t go up there and do what I know you were about to do. I promised Face, don****'****'********t turn me into a liar. Alex knew you were mad at her, I had to promise." Murdock was very serious and Face rarely saw him this way. Face could see that this meant a great deal to his best friend. "Okay Murdock. I****'****'********ll talk to her." Face nodded and smiled. Behind him, Hannibal and B.A. did too. Murdock took a deep breath as he released the grip that was now getting painful on Face****'****'********s wrist. "Thanks Facey-man." Murdock said. Face nodded back as he headed upstairs towards Alex****'****'********s room.**

******Alex heard a knock. Then, "Alex it****'****'********s daddy." Face always said that before he came into her room, weather he was mad at her or not. "C****'****'********min." Alex said and Face opened the door and went in, closing the door behind him. Alex was sitting on her bed looking at him. He cam eover and sat in her desk chair. Alex remained quiet. Then he was about to say something and she cut him off. "I knew you wouldn****'****'********t let Murdock keep his promise. But before you hit me, lemme just say that I did not do anything and I dinnit do what Trent said." Alex spoke her peace and waited for the usual pre-hitting questions, like do you know why I****'****'********m gonna hit you and it****'****'********s gonna hurt me more than it will you, (which she didn****'****'********t believe for one second). She was shocked when she heard Face laughing. She looked up at him and he said, "Alex, I am not here to hit you. I cam to talk to you. And, to tell you that Murdock ********_DID_**__****** keep his promise, or you wouldn****'****'********t be sitting there now." Face said and Alex listened. "I won****'****'********t lie to you, when I was on my way up here, I was going to hit you. But Murdock stopped me." Face said again and Alex was happy, but then she realized that if he believed her, he wouldn****'****'********t have been going to hit her at all. Alex sighed and fought back tears. Face noticed and came closer to her. "Alex?" he asked. **

******Alex looked at him. "You still don****'****'********t believe me. I didn****'****'********t do what Trent said! I won****'****'********t lie because uncle B.A. don****'****'********t like people who lie. Uncle B.A. saw us sparrin daddy, an uncle B.A. don****'****'********t lie!!" Alex said unable to fight back the tears any longer. Face got up from the chair and sat on her bed, and held her. It finally hit him that what Alex had just said was true, B.A. never did lie. Alex felt Face hug her. "I****'****'********m sorry I called you and B.A. liars, Alex. And I am sorry I hit you earlier. And listen, I do believe you." Face said and Alex looked up at him tearfully, but happily. "Thanks daddy." She said and he hugged her again. He felt like an idiot. He****'****'********d scared the heck out of a 6-year-old baby that wasn****'****'********t even really his.... "I****'****'********m going to talk to Trent. Calm down before your uncle B.A. kills me, okay?" Face said and Alex laughed and nodded okay. Face Kissed the top of her head and went to leave. He opened her door and Murdock fell in!**

******"Uh, hi Face." Murdock said as he lay on his side on the floor. Alex was dying laughing. He loved to hear her laugh, and Face knew that. "Didn****'****'********t trust me, huh Murdock?" Face asked with a sneaky smile. "Nope." Murdock answered and Face left it at that and left. Murdock got up and went over to Alex. He sat beside her on her bed. "I heard you crying, are you okay?" Murdock asked. Alex nodded yeah. "I****'****'********m okay. I was just glad cos daddy believes me now. He let you keep your promise." Alex answered and Murdock was glad. "Big brother?" Alex asked. "Yeah muchacha?" Murdock gave her his full attention and asked. "Can we go flying?" Alex asked. Murdock stood up and smiled. "C****'****'********mon co-pilot, lets go an get our birdie warmed up an ready to go up!" Murdock answered, he was pretending to be talking into a mic. Alex laughed and Murdock helped her climb up onto his back. "Okay muchacha?" Murdock asked. Alex took his blue baseball hat off of his head and put it on hers, backwards. "That****'****'********s a ten-four ready and wilko captain!" Alex answered and Murdock made chopper noises as he carried her out to the chopper. Flying is Alex****'****'********s pride and joy, and her only release from Trent. Even the horseback riding and her martial arts couldn****'****'********t do for her what going up in the air with Murdock could do for her. Murdock had taught her the martial arts from age 3, and she loved it. Now he was teaching her how to fly, and she loved that even more. She was to the point that she could fly anything by herself, although he refused to let her until it was absolutely nessacary. Her Flying made Alex feel even closer to Murdock. She didn****'****'********t know she was even closer to him than anyone else in the world, in another way. She couldn****'****'********t find out yet. Face would see to that.**

******Later when Alex was sopossed to be in bed, she over heard Hannibal and B.A. talking. "Face is too hard on Alex, and not hard at all on Trent. He****'****'********s a spoiled brat!" B.A. said pounding his fist into his other palm. Hannibal knew it frustrated the sargeant at the thought of Trent getting away with murder. "He should be getting onto Trent more, but he falls for Trent every time." Hannibal took a puff of his cigar and agreed. Alex silently agreed with them too, as Murdock came down the hall and caught her. He tapped her on her shoulder and she jumped. She turned and saw him. "Hi big brother. Don****'****'********t tell, okay?" Alex asked in a whisper. Hannibal and B.A. both secretly knew she****'****'********d been there all along. Hannibal smiled. "Okay, but c****'****'********mon." Murdock said and she took his hand. He walked her to her room and put her into bed. He covered her up and noticed something brown sticking out from under her pillow. **

******"What do we have here?" Murdock asked as he pulled it out. It was his Da Nang jacket. "I dinnit take it, honest." Alex saw it and worried another episode of her stealing from him would start. Murdock knew that already, he****'****'********d remembered he****'****'********d left it in his room down the hall. He knew who****'****'********d planted it. "I know. I had it in my room." He answered and Alex took a deep breath. He folded the jacket in half and slung it over his shoulder. Then Alex tugged on his tee-shirt sleev as he reached over her to turn her carousel night light on, and he looked down at her. "Do you mind, if I sleep with it?" She asked knowing how much he loved the jacket. He never let it out of his mind. When he took it off, he knew exactly where it was. He smiled and pulled it back down from his shoulder. "Take care of it, little muchacha. Goodnight, don****'****'********t let the bed people bite. If they don****'****'********t listen, just tell em B.A.****'****'********ll knock em out. That usually makes em stop." Murdock said and Alex laughed. "Night big brother. I will, and I love you." Alex answered and Murdock saluted her. "Love you too, captain." He winked and let her go to sleep. **

******Alex rolled over after he was gone and hugged the leather jacket. She buried her face into it. It smelled like Murdock and a little like Grampa Hannibal****'****'********s cigars, she noted. She loved it. Then she sat back up and put the jacket on. It was very big on her, and it went past her knees, but she didn****'****'********t care. She snuggled up inside of it and went to sleep. **

******In the morning, Trent saw Alex wearing the jacket, as she stood on a chair at the dining room table beside Murdock. And she wasn****'****'********t even in trouble! He thought to himself. "Hi Trent, big brother let me sleep in his jacket last night! He even said I can wear it every night, if I want to. Isn****'****'********t that cool?" Alex said to her now scowling brother by marriage only. Murdock hugged her. "Yeah whatever." Trent replied and he left the room. His mission had failed. Hannibal laughed. Finally one of Trent****'****'********s ideas burst in his face. Hannibal thought, "I love it when a plan comes together." and Alex, almost reading his mind, did to. **

******End of part 2. Thanks for the title idea, susan! **

******As always, please email me with any of your comments or questions. Part 3 will follow soon! **


	4. Deception

Title: Deception 3/?   
Author: Murdock's Crazylady  
Rated: G for now  
Summary: Murdock is kidnaped by bounty hunters and the team move in to rescue him, Alex runs off to try and find them on her own  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though  
Copyright: 2000 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Author's notes : Expect a lot more from this, especially a twist, this is my first FanFic, so please don't be too hard on me! 

Deception 

Part 3

**"I'm a lumber jack an I'm okay..." Murdock sang as he poured feed into Lil'T's feeder. Lil'T nuzzled him and he smiled. "Hungry boy?" Murdock asked as he gave the horse a friendly pat on the neck. Lil'T started eating and Murdock left his stall and slid the door closed. "I'm a lumber jack an I'm okay, got no legs but what the hay.." Murdock sang again as he opened the next stalls's door. "Mornin' Waco." Murdock said as he gave the white gelding a hug. Waco nuzzled him back. "Breakfast time boy, ya hungry too?" Murdock asked holding up the bucket he had the feed in. Waco shook his head yes. Murdock filled his feeder. Murdock had trained Waco himself, after it threw him and nearly broke his arm in the process. He refused anyone else to help him, and this is the end results, Waco is Murdock's baby. Nobody can rise him except for him or Alex. Waco's picky, but he loves Murdock. Murdock made sure his trusty companion had enough fresh water and left Waco's stall.**

**"I'm a lumber jack an I'm okay, wash my clothes just once a year, smells real bad, but I don't care.." Murdock continued his made up song again as he took the feed bucket back to the tack room. He went in and sat the bucket on top of a bale of straw. Then he flicked the light switch and the light inside the tack room went out, Then he went back to singing as he left the tack room and closed the door. "I'm a lumber jack an that's a fact.." His belly growled, reminding him it was breakfast time for him too, and he began to walk back towards the house. Then he felt a hard blow to the back of his neck and then he fell to the hard concrete floor on his side. A man laughed and ordered 3 others younger than him to drag the unconsious Murdock outside. "An tie him up good." The old man said. He was older than Hannibal, by at least 5 years. He was way over weight and he looked like exactally what he was...a country hick slob. The boys, ranging in age from 40 to 25, were all a splitting image of there slobbinly father. The boys grabbed Murdock out to a beat up, rusty orange Ford and put him in the bed. One of them tied his wrists while one of the others tied his ankles tightly. **

**Before the boys had taken Murdock, the old man had taken his knife from his back pocket. Before he left, the old man took the knife and after writing a note on a piece of paper, he the paper up to the wooden door of the tack room and plunged the knife in it's middle. Then he laughed again and left. He went outside and got into the waiting truck and then the truck tore off. Back inside the stables, Murdock''s dark blue baseball hat lay on the hard concrete floor where it'd fell, just waiting for someone to find it and the note.**

**"Hey Murdock, you coming? Breakfast is.." Face came in and started to ask. Then out of the corner of his eye, he saw something on the floor and went over to see what it was. He bent down and picked up the hat Murdock never went anywhere without. Face looked it over, and found blood on the inside edge, and knew his best-friend was in trouble. He stood up and turned the corner to make sure Murdock wasn't there and spotted the note. He got wide eyed and gave it a quick glance before he tore it down, leaving the knife where it was. He ran back to the house and burst into the door.**

**"Hannibal!" Face yelled. Hannibal was having a coffee at the dining room table. Face''s sudden yell and slam of the door made Hannibal turn his head calmly, not even spilling a drop of the hot coffee. Face came in. "What is it lieutenant?"Hannibal asked sipping his coffee calmly as Face panted in distress. He walked over and put the note under Hannibal's nose. Hannibal took it. "Murdock's in trouble." Face said holding up Murdock's hat. Alex, sitting at the table eating her oatmeal, heard the news and ran, from the kitchen, through the house, and to the stables, in her pajamas. She nearly fell as she bolted into the stable's main door. Her head suddenly hurt, she didn't like this. Murdock was missing and it was causing her to have a panic attack, something she never had before. "Murdock?! Murdock? Please be here, please don't be gone!" Alex yelled as she checked all of the stalls. Her voice echoed off of the walls and bounced back at her. They returned without answer. **

**"By the time you read this, your friend Murdock will have been kidnaped and probably beaten into submission. If you want to see him again outside of a pine box, don't call the cops. Wait for my call." Hannibal read, and Face, the born worrier, worried about Alex as well as Murdock. He knew how close Alex was to him. He worried for Murdock because he didn't want to think of all the things the kidnappers might do to him. Murdock was his best-friend, and Face never forgot to worry about him. "He might as well be one of my kids!" Face said to himself, because indeed, he did worry about Murdock, a lot. He worried about him as much as he would if one of his kids was hurt. He worried about Murdock more than anyone else on their team. Mostly because he seemed to always be the one anyone would hurt to get back at them. The guys in Nam had proven that, Face shook away memories of the war and listened to Hannibal. He knew he''d be on the jazz shortly. A planner is like an elephant. He never forgets.**

**"Why would anybody want CrazyMan?" B.A. asked. Hannibal put the note down on the table and looked up to B.A. "Because B.A.,that way, they can get to us. Remember, we've got a pretty penny on our heads." Face said and B.A. growled. There was 2 things B.A. Baracus hated. One was being called liar. The other? Feeling helpless like he did right now. He looked at Hannibal. Hannibal had a big smile, his crystal blue eyes were shimmering cheerfully, and his cigar topped it off. B.A. took one look at the look on Hannibal's face and shook his head. "Man, Hannibal's on the serious jazz!" B.A. said and Face smiled and shook his head too. **

**Alex, meanwhile, in anger, had begun sparring with herself, trying to vent her frustration. She had punched and kicked in the air as hard as she could, imagining the people who'd kidnaped her big brother as being her victims. She'd been at it for so long she was all sweaty and her jammies were sticking to her. Alex was ready to faint, but she didn't stop. Then, in mid punch, she collapsed and lay on the cold ground and cried herself out. "No...No...not...Murdock...somebody''s...gonna...pay...they...hurt...him..." Alex said as she finally fainted. B.A. found her on the floor five minutes later. He knew Alex would be upset, but he didn't know it was going to be this bad. He shook his head as he knelt down and carefully picked Alex's limp and sweaty little body up. Even at 6 she was always small. She never looked her age, at 4, people thought she was 2. She was healthy, the doctor said, she was just going to be short. Face worried about this to and saw to it Alex ate good at every meal. B.A. felt how sweaty she was as he carried her back to the house, and he knew she'd fought herself out. B.A. carried her inside and put her on the couch. Face came in and nearly fainted at the sight of Alex. He looked very concerned as he bent down and gave Alex a kiss on the forehead. Alex was out. **

**"She'll be okay Face. She just needs sleep. She knocked herself out." B.A. said when he saw how worried Face was. Face nodded and let B.A. cover Alex up. Hannibal came in and looked at B.A., and then to Alex, who looked like all the sweating had made her shrink back into a 2 year old. Hannibal was worried about her. "B.A., keep an eye on Alex." Hannibal said and B.A. nodded. He was going to keep an eye on her anyhow. Hannibal turned from Alex to Face. "Face, we better wait in the van. The only number Murdock knows is the mobile phone's." Hannibal said and Face followed him out to B.A.'s van.**

**"Why are you doing this?" Murdock had asked that very same question at least 10 times since he woke up with a splitting headache and blood going down the side of his head, it was dried inside his left ear, from him laying in the back of the truck on his side for so long. "Because you know three guys I've been after for a long time and you're gonna help me get em or you die right here." The old guy said putting a gun in Murdock's face. "Well, since you put it that way..." Murdock said as he looked down the barrel. He didn't want to find out if it was really loaded or not and held up his hands. "Good. Boys, take him inside." The old man said and his 3 boys jumped off of the truck and prodded Murdock inside with their rifles.**

**Face watched a half hour later as his Colonel never lost that look from before. He was on the Jazz, and Face knew it meant he was thinking up a plan. The twinkle in his eyes, the cigar, the smile. It read, "warning! On the Jazz! Keep a distance! Beware of the half pincer movements and duck calls!" And Face, for once, was glad to read it. He sat in the drivers seat and thought to himself, "God, when are they going to call?" Then as if the phone was listening to Face''s thoughts, it rang and Hannibal snapped from being on the jazz to alert. He grabbed the receiver like it was one of the kidnaper's throats and said nothing, but listened...**

**Inside, B.A. took Alex upstairs to her room and got her dressed. After Alex was dressed, he stood back to admire his work. Not bad. A long sleeved red hooded sweatshirt, Jeans, and her favorite combat boots. He'd gotten good at dressing a kid who was out sleeping. He'd been helping to take care of Alex since the day she was born. Satisfied with his work, B.A. smiled and picked Alex back up gently. He carried her back downstairs.**

**One of the boys took Murdock inside, dragging him by the back of his leather jacket. Murdock staggered along, the blow to the head had done a number on him, and he felt like he was on a major hang-over. He was dizzy, sick to his stomach, and couldn't see straight. He felt like he was looking through a kaleidoscope, he saw five or six of everything. Once they were inside, Murdock got plopped into a wooden chair and tied him up. **

** Murdock sat there, as they laughed and gabbed, and joked about how much fun it would be to kill his family. Murdock felt sick and did his best not to think about having to throw up. Humming silently to himself helped, and he began to feel better. Murdock wasn't surprised when the old man and his kids came back into Murdock's room ten minutes later. The old man picked up a phone reciever and shoved it in Murdock's face. Murdock was quiet, he'd stopped humming his lumber jack song at the second he heard their heavy footsteps coming towards him. Murdock looked up at the old man questioningly.. **

**"Damn, wrong number..." The voice on the other end of the mobile phone said. The person hung up. Hannibal put the phone back into it's cradle and noticed how disappointed Face was. "He'll call Face, I know it." Hannibal said as he smiled, even though he was worried like hell too. **

**"Call your friends." The old man said. Murdock told him the phone number and the old man dialed it. Then he held the phone reciever to Murdock's ear and Murdock listened to the ringing, waiting for someone to answer...**

**Face grabbed for the phone, but Hannibal beat him to it. "Yeah" Hannibal said. "Colonel, there's somebody here, wants ta talk to ya." Murdock said as he watched the rifle that was pointed to his head. The old man got on the phone. "Smith, listen and you listen good cos I'm only gonna say this once." The old man said as he glanced down at a now gagged Murdock and smiled. Murdock stared fearfully at the rifle and NEVER looked away. Murdock looked like an 8-year-old child, scared and lost, just waiting for his daddy to rescue him from his nightmares. Hannibal could picture this in his mind, and he didn't like it. It made him mad, and he felt the way B.A. did. Helpless at the moment. **

** "What do you want Murdock for?" Hannibal bit his tongue and asked, keeping all of the things he wanted to call this scum out of the conversation. "It's not Murdock we want. He's just insurance. You bring Peck and Baracus and come quick, or your buddy Murdock here won't be breathing when you see him again!" The old man said laughing. He then told Hannibal some directions and the phone went dead. Hannibal smiled and put the phone down. He loved it. Another mission. Just what he needed.**

**Inside, B.A. put Alex on the couch again and kept a close eye on her with his loaded gun nearby. Alex moaned ''Murdock'' in her sleep and B.A. felt angry because he was helpless, he couldn't take away Alex's bad dreams. He growled. Even he knew why Murdock was kidnaped: the bounty hunters wanted them. B.A. finally decided to go out and wait for the call too, and he picked Alex back up. He carried her out to his van, in one arm. Alex was so light he could lift her with one hand. She looked like a baby in his arms. She always did. Alex said ''Murdock'' again as Hannibal nodded towards her. Alex slept restlessly on B.A.'s shoulder.**

**"What's the plan Hannibal?" B.A. asked as he kept a watchful eye over Alex. He knew Hannibal had a plan. Hannibal always had a plan. "Face." Hannibal said reaching over to the Leuteniant. Face smiled and pulled a fresh cigar from the inside of his black leather jacket. He handed it to Hannibal and Hannibal smiled as he bit the end off of the cigar and spit it out of the window. B.A. wrinkled his nose. He would never get used to cigars at all. That's when B.A. knew Hanibal was on the jazz for sure and that he had a plan. "We gotta find Crazyman Hannibal. Alex's been havin nightmares, an she keeps sayin crazyman's name over and over." B.A. said as Alex cried in her sleep. Hannibal saw and heard her, and he got angry at the men who'd taken Murdock once again. "Let's go B.A." Hannibal said. B.A. carried Alex with him to the side of the van and handed her through the back door to Face.**

**Face took Alex and noted to himself how well B.A. had dressed her as he kissed her sweaty forehead. B.A. climbed in and tore off, going by the directions the old guy had given Hannibal. An hour later he stopped the van and Hannibal got out. It was the small diner in the directions. Hannibal heard the ringing pay phone as soon as he stepped inside the door. Hannibal ran over and grabbed the phone, half ripping the reciever off of the metal cord. "Yeah." He said breathlessly, and the voice on the other end sounded fuzzy, but Hannibal heard laughter. **

**"So I see you made it, you're lucky cos one more ring without an answer and I was gonna use my favorite rifle on your boy Murdock here." The old man said looking down at Murdock, laughing. Murdock was quiet, although he wanted to punch the old man laughing in his face out in the worst way. The rifle was still pointed to his head. "What do you want?" Hannibal asked shutting his laughter up for a second. "here's what you're gonna do now, Smith..." The old man forked out another mouthful of directions and a 2 hour time limit, and the phone again went dead. Hannnibal hung up and looked at his watch. Sure he knew what time it was now, Memorizing the conversation, Hannibal ran back out to B.A.'s van and told him the new directions. B.A. tore off in his van again, and Hannibal's plan went into gear full swing. **

**Unbeknowst to Hannibal, for sure, one of the boys had been in the diner all along. Hannibal thought so, but he wasn't absolutely positive. So, he'd had B.A. tap the phone and record the conversations after he was gone. Sure enough, his thoughts were true. "He just left, he's on his way." B.A. listened in as the boy told his father. "Come on back." The old man replied and they hung up. B.A. listened from the telephone pole down the street, and growled. He also got the phone number that had been called. "Didja get anything B.A.?" Hanibal's voice came from B.A.'s walkie talkie and he picked it out of his pocket. "Yeah, a guy called the same nimber you did right after you left. I got the number, 555-2944." B.A. radioed back and replied. Hannibal smiled over at Face. "Come back B.A." Hannibal replied and B.A. nodded to the walkie-talkie and climbed down from the pole. **

**B.A. got back to the van and Face moved from the driver's seat to the back as B.A. climbed in and sat behind the wheel. Hannibal looked at Face. Face knew he wanted him to scam something and moaned. "Don't tell me the ol'Faceman is gettin slow in his old age." Hannibal said smiling,hearing Face's groan. Face glanced over at Alex. She twitched and cried for Murdock. He knew he had to do this, if not for anyone else, for Alex. Face sat straight up and got his oh-yeah-I'll-prove-you-wrong look as he sat forward in his seat and looked back at Hannibal. "Really Hannibal. Rusty? Me? Huh! We'll see." Face replied as he watched Alex again. She was rolling around like she had a bad case of cramps or something, crying for Murdock. Face patted her leg and she seemed to feel it, and calmed down a little. Hannibal watched out the windshield and smiled as he thought about how easy it was to torment Face. **

**B.A. drove to the local phone company and Face looking the part of a construction worker in a hard hat and carpenter belt, he went to work. He went inside and began hammering nails into the floor around a secretary's desk. She was at the switch board, and didn't have a clue what the cute guy crawling around on the floor was doing there. She looked bewildered and confused as she watched him moving quickly around the room, moving the carpet to plunge a nail into the floor where it would have covered it. She stood up and began asking questions, when the second part of Face's scam came into place. He noticed she wasn't wearing a hard hat. **

**"It's against regulations for you to be here while I'm working without a hard hat." He said to the confused girl. She tried to argue him but he stopped her in mid sentence. "Oh, ah Baracus, would you come in here a minute?" He called into the hallway. B.A. came in wearing a blue hard hat and sat the tool box he was holding down on her desk. He looked at the girl. "Hey, she ain't got no hat." B.A. said to Face. Face smiled. "Take her out to the truck and fit her with one." Face answered and B.A. took her by the arm gently and she followed him. Face smiled and sat down at the computer. He tapped into the main files and with a few taps of the keys, had the address he needed. He smiled again thinking of what Hannibal had said as he wrote the address down on a small notepad he had retreved from his pocket. He got away from the computer just in time for B.A. to come back with the irl, confused, but ib a white hard hat now. "Nice. Uh, can I see you in the truck a minute?" Face said and B.A. followed him as they returned to the van. They left, leaving a very confused woman behind. After this, she was questioning her sanity.**

**"125 south mason road. 4 minutes and 27 seconds. Not bad huh? Slowin down in my old age." Face said grinning as he climbed into the van. B.A. climbed in too. Hannibal laughed. Tormenting Face was so easy, and it was a fun way to get him to do what he wanted. Face handed Hannibal the notebook paper with the address. He looked it over and turned to B.A. "Go B.A., we've only got 20 minutes." B.A. started the van, and tore out of the parking lot, and went on the way to the address. **

**Feeling the van tear off woke Alex from her nightmare and she sat up quickly, hoping to see Murdock holding her. She rubbed her eyes and jerked her hand back. Her eyes hurt like she had a bad sinus infection. She knew it was from all of the crying she'd done. Alex sniffed and looked around, gathering herself to remember where she was. The guys were so wrapped up in getting to the address on time that no one saw Alex wake up. **

** "Daddy?" Alex said softly. Face turned quickly and looked at her. "Are we goin to get Murdock now?" Alex asked and Face tried to smile good enough for her, so she wouldn't see the worry in him that Murdock may not be alive. "Yeah Alex, but you gotta stay in B.A.'s van cos there might be gun fire and I don't want you in the middle of it." Face said and Alex was beginning to get upset. "Just gimme a gun daddy. The Colonel taught me how ta shoot. I wanna help get my big brother back!" Alex said growling a little like B.A. always did.**

**"No Alex, no guns. And that's an order." Face said, wondering why saying it like the Colonel did made Alex obey him. Say it any other way and you can forget it. Alex scowled and then her scowl turned to tears. "They're gonna kill him! They're gonna kill my big brother!" Alex yelled crying. She wished she had Murdock's jacket to wrap her self in, or better yet, she wiched she had his lap to curl up in. Face pulled Alex into his lap and held her and tried to calm her. Alex continued to cry. B.A. looked at Hannibal as he turned a corner. "Don't cry little sister, we won't let em kill Crazyman." B.A. said to Alex. Alex heard him and stopped crying loudly. She sniffed as Face patted her back. B.A. had _NEVER _********broken a promise to her. She smiled, dispite the fact that her tears still fell.**

**B.A. knew calling Murdock Crazyman would make Alex feel better. It always did. B.A. called him that because, well, he IS crazy. But it's a good and kind, and nice kind of crazy. Unless you hurt one of his team members or his family. Then, the smell of ammonia takes a hold of him and nothing can stop him...Alex was quiet the rest of the short drive, besides sniffling.**

**"BANG!" One of the boys pointed a rifle between Murdock's eyes and pulled the trigger. Nobody could hear the scared scream inside Murdock's head as he closed his eyes and prayed it would all be over quick. But seconds later, he opened his eyes again and realized he felt okay. Blanks. He'd fired a blank at him! The boy stood just steps away from Murdock laughing so hard he almost wet himself, holding the rifle. Murdock watched him and got angry. He waited for the familiar smell of ammonia to set in, but when it didn't come, he suddenly went back to being afraid. Then, his grew wide as the boy raised the rifle again and pointed it back to the same spot between Murdock's scared eyes. But then he put it down again and walked off laughing. Murdock sighed in reilef and tried to breathe normally again. It was hard because the tape over his mouth was half suffocating him. **

**"I wanna be the one who kills him paw." The kid went into the other room and said to the old guy. "Shut-up an let's go. I wanna meet em!" The old guy said and they left, leaving Murdock tried to a chair. They went to ambush the team, left Murdock alone. They were sure their prisoner wouldn't go anywhere. Boy, did they underestimate little ol' Murdock. **

**After hearing the truck doors slam, Murdock stood up holding the chair on his behind. He wobbled over to the wall and slammed the chair into it with all of the strength he had to spare. It broke apart, abling him to get the rope loose enough to free his arms and legs. **

**He pulled the gag off and rubbed his rope burned wrists. He listened at the door for the truck to pull off, and then he went over to the big bay window. When he was almost sure they were gone far enough, Murdock took a deep breath and jumped through the window! A flip much like Alex's newest move, a landing on his feet and he ran. The men heard the glass breaking, and slammed on the breaks, bringing the Ford to a sliding halt. Then they hit reverse and drove back. Murdock his in some thick bushes until they got back from the truck, fearing they would see him before he was ready to run. He stood up and ran, seconds later, and bullets flew at him, a few just missing him as he ran for his life. The bounty hunters watched as Murdock, as fast and elegant as a deer, ran off through the woods away from them. They got back into the truck and raced after him. As Murdock ran, he hoped to find a phone....**

**Seconds later, B.A. pulled up in the van. Hannibal, Face and B.A. jumped out of the van with their guns loaded and ready. They got to the door, and with a growl, B.A. knocked it down, with ease. Inside, Hannibal picked up a piece of the chair. "It looks like Murdock escaped." He said tossing the chair piece back down. B.A. looked around still holding his gun. "We gotta find him Hannibal." B.A. said but before Hannibal could answer him, Face yelled.**

** "Colonel." Face yelled and Hannibal and B.A. came from the lining room to the other room and immeadiately saw the window. "Yeah. Murdock escaped alright." Hannibal said looking at the glass on the ground. "Uh-oh colonel, we've got company." Face said hearing sirens. "Decker." Face said and they heard the sirens coming closer. Decker is a cop who's always on the team's tail, just looking for a reason to put them away. "Somebody musta seen us driving on the road." Hannibal said and they split. **

**When Alex heard Murdock was gone, she split from the van, not**

**caring if she lived or died. This was her mission now. All she wanted to do was find Murdock, even if she was scared at the thought of how angry her uncle B.A. and daddy would be. She ran from the van long before they had even found the broken window.**

**The end of Part 3**

**Part 4 coming soon!**


	5. Deception

Title: Deception 4/?   
Author: Murdock's Crazylady  
Rated: PG-15 and NC-17  
Summary: Alex is kidnaped by Murdock's kidnapers, beaten, drugged, and other things

Warning: Beating with a stick, drugging a child, Child molestation  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though  
Copyright: 2000 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Author's notes : Expect a lot more from this, especially a twist, this is my first FanFic, so please don't be too hard on me! 

  
  
  
  


**Deception **

**Part 4**

**Face walked ahead of Hannibal and B.A. once they'd gotten to the spot where B.A.'d hidden the van. He pulled the sliding door open and found the van empty, and he threw his gun down. "Alex!" He yelled, about to yank his hair out. "Colonel! Alex is gone!" Face yelled and his comrades cam back to the van jogging. Hannibal peered into the van and saw nothing but Face's discarded gun. Hannibal pulled his head out of the van and walked a few steps away from the van. "Alex!" He yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth, hoping she'd just tried to act as a look out. When she didn't come to him or reply, he knew she was gone. B.A. put his gun, Face's gun and Hannibal's rifle into the back of the van in the compartment and locked it up. "Alex went to find Murdock Hannibal. I just know it." B.A. said as he came around the van. He put his hand on the driver door and saw Hannibal smile. "Uh-oh, he's on the jazz." B.A. said shaking his head. Face smiled too, he knew that at least when Hannibal was on the jazz, it meant that a plan would very soon follow. **

**"Gotta find a phone....Gotta find a phone..." Murdock kept telling himself as he ran deer-swift to the edge of the woods. He knew he had to find a phone. He got to the highway and looked, frantically, both ways. His neck nearly snapped when hr turned his head too fast to the right. He felt like he'd eaten ice-cream too fast as the pain shot into the back of his head. He tried to ignore the pain as he sprinted for the small gas station down the road. Murdock silently thanked gods and goddesses for big favors when his big brown eyes spotted the pay phone. He ran down the little hill, past a blue van and nearly went through the glass door as he threw himself at the pay phone's direction. He opened the door, went in, and closed the door. He put a quarter into the slot, waited for dial tone, got dial tone, and dialed the mobile phone. It rang, and then the operator came on and told him it was out of order. One of Decker's rounds had taken the arial out and Hannibal had just told B.A. he'd have to fix it when Murdock had tried to call, and got the operator. **

**Murdock's heart nearly stopped when he saw the orange Ford truck drive by on the highway seconds after hearing the words, out- of- order from a voice on the phone. He put the reciever back on the hook and didn't notice when the truck drove on. He only knew he had to get out of there, he couldn't get caught by them again. He snuck away from the phone and climbed into the back of the blue van he'd passed on his way to the phone...Murdock knew Hannibal would find him, and he knew he's have to stayed tuned into the local AM station...**

**Alex was a half-mile from the spot on the highway where minutes before, Murdock had been. Alex had her hood's sleeves pulled up to her elbows, and she was very angry. She refused to rest until now, and she was in a very fowl mood with Face now, for not letting her help. "They gonna pay!...They gonna pay!" Alex said to herself outloud as she plopped down on the ground. Seconds later, as Alex continued to fight the kidnapers in her mind, a beat up orange Ford truck pulled over on the road. "Hey kid, didja see a gut, about 6'2, wearin a leather jacket go by here? The jacket had a tiger on it, I think." The oldest of the old man's boys asked. A gun went off inside Alex's head. They were the kidnapers! And, if they were asking her about him, then that meant he'd escaped! Without thinking, Alex's eyes grew wide in surprise. **

**"Murdock!" Alex said, and the boy who'd asked her turned and looked at her again. They knew this kid knew their bait, and Alex knew they were going to try and get her too. Alex stood up. They also knew by the look on Alex's face that she wasn't going without a fight. Alex reached around and pulled Murdock's dark-blue baseball hat from her back pocket. She carefully unfolded it and put it on backwards. The men saw and laughed. They got out of the truck laughing, they thought this kid was a joke. "C'mon kid, time to go." one said as they came closer. "No way, fool!" Alex yelled going into ready. Her combat boot clad feet slid apart. Her fists went up. Her face was tight with focus and anger. Again they laughed. "Oh, I think she needs to be taught an old fashioned lesson." The oldest son said, breaking a thin branch off of one of the trees. He swung it to be sure it was strong, and it made a whip-like swiping sound as it sliced through the air. He laughed and got closer to Alex waving the stick at her. **

**The youngest son came at Alex and tried to grab her. Alex was ready. She pulled back, jumped, and got him with a spin-kick. "Ha!" Alex yelled as her foot connected with his face. Alex then landed on her feet. Then the oldest son, the one with the stick, came at her and Alex went into overdrive. Alex jumped, her legs bent tightly drawn to her chest, three flips in mid-air and BOOM! Backwards he went. He looked at the smirking child in front of him as he looked shocked and very angry. He got up, hoping to catch Alex off guard, but Alex was ready. "Yeah!" Alex yelled again as she used all of her weight behind a side kick to his ribs. He fell down groaning and moaning in pain, and stayed down. Alex smirked and remained ready. She knew he wouldn't be down long. She hadn't hit him hard enough. Then, the youngest got back up from his spin-kick to the face and grabbed Alex from behind. **

**The old man stuck Alex with a needle in the back of her neck as she fought to get free. Alex whined a little and everything blurred, and then she was out. She collapsed and the guy holding her up let her fall to the ground onto her belly. The old man smiled as his oldest son got up rubbing his sore ribs. He looked around for his stick and saw it laying on the ground nearby. He went over and picked it up. Then he went over to Alex's life-less body and said, "Who's smirkin now?" He brought the thin branch down over 15 times across Alex's back and behind. Then after he had his fun that way, he had it the other way, not caring if he hurt Alex or not, just so she never forgot him. Alex was knocked out from the drug, and didn't feel him molesting her, but she would feel it later. The oldest boy's brothers watched him doing this to her, and didn't even care. They let him do it. After he was done with Alex, his brother picked her up like a sack of potatoes. He smiled when he saw that the blood from her beating was seeping through both her red hood and the back of her jeans. Under the arm holding her, Alex hung limp, with her arms and legs dangling. The man holding Alex put her into the back of the truck and then he went and got into the passenger side. The oldest son who'd beaten her and molested her stayed with her in the back of the truck, tying her up _VERY_ tightly. Alex wouldn't wake up for 2 hours.**

**The lady drove her van on the way home. She was sure she'd heard a voice and the German Shepard in the back whining. After hearing it again, she pulled over to the side of the country road and got out. She swallowed and pulled the back door open. When she looked into the back, she saw a man lying on the floor of her van holding her dog, Homer, in a hug. The dog looked up at her and wagged his tail. Homer licked the man's face, a signal that he meant them no harm. Murdock looked up at her and said, "I, I guess you're wonderin why I'm in your van." He said as he held his hands up. She nodded and he climbed out. He went to the front driver's side and began messing with the radio. She followed and taped him on the shoulder. Murdock turned his head and smiled at her. "Can you tell me why you were in my van? Just who are you?" She asked. Murdock looked her over. She was no more than 5'2, maybe a hundred and five pounds, with brown hair just to her jaw, and kind brown eyes. She realized he was checking her out and blushed. "Well? Who are you? Can't you at least tell me that at least?" She asked. **

**"These men, they're after me. They want to use me to get to some very good friends of mine." Murdock answered, turning back to the radio. She tapped him on his shoulder harder this time. She realized he didn't have a very long attention span. "Do you have a local AM station?" Murdock asked, with his head still inside the van. The girl laughed. "What?" She asked. She couldn't believe it, he'd just escaped from kidnapers, and all he was concerned about was some radio station. "I need the local." Murdock said again. "Would you at least tell me who you are?" She asked. "My name is HM Murdock, and I have to hear the local AM!" Murdock answered, not getting angry, but afraid. She finally tuned it in for him. He thanked her and she told him to get in. He went around to the back of the van and was going to open the door when she stopped him.**

**"Uh, Murdock? You can sit up here." She said, hoping she'd gotten his name right. He nodded okay and after a friendly pat to Homer's head, he closed the door and came around and climbed into the passenger door. He put his seatbelt on and she drove off, and they were both quiet. Murdock had so much on his mind, and he tried to keep it on the radio. Nothing yet. But he knew the guys would help him, they never failed to rescue anyone, and he knew Hannibal would rescue him too. **

**Hannibal, Face and B.A. meanwhile where at the local AM station. Face poured knock out powder into the DJ's coffee, and counted backwards from 4 to 0, and the DJ was out. B.A. helped Hannibal drag him chair and all into the corner whilst Face took over the broadcast.**

**"This is the Faceman sittin in for the cowboy, yesiree, the facial phantom of the airwaves. And uh, I'll be playin all those tunes ya love ta hear, speakin of love, I'd love to hear from a very special friend of mine, one Howlin' Mad, little lost sheep. If you're out there, Howlin Maaaaddd, give us a call that number be 555- 3792, and in the mean time all you listeners, why don't you wrap your ears around these vibrations." Face announced. He kept announcing it, between every song, knowing Murdock was bound to hear it sooner or later.**

**"Murdock, your friends are gonna be okay, and they will find you." Kelly said as Murdock stared out the window and listened to the radion perched on his shoulder. "Oh I know. I can see the Colonel now, formulating a plan, Faceman movin an groovin, and B.A. just worried sick about me. I can see that ungly mudsucker standin off in a corner of a room somewhere, just comatose with grief worried about my health and welfare benefits." Murdock replied, not taking his eyes off of the window. Kelly was quiet, She hadn't known Murdock that long, but she knew by that answer that he was scared. She also knew that Murdock had a deep trust inside of him for his friends.**

**"This is the Faceman comin to you from K-W-R-E, Kwre! Yessiree folks, the facial phantom waitin to hear from the Holwin Mad, little sheep, if you're out there Howlin Mad, give us a call, write it down, take the time, get on the line an give us a howl, the number is 555-3792." Face announced and Murdock grabbed the radio. He listened for the number and called. B.A. picked up. "Yeah." B.A. said. "Oh I like that B.A., direct an to the point. Yeah. That's just kind of lyrical, ya know? There's so much and so little. I'm impressed big guy, really, I am." Murdock said and B.A. was glad to hear his jibba-jabba but pretended not to. "Shut up ya crazy fool. You okay?" B.A. asked. "Ah, ao-ko, all my systems are functioning properly." Murdock replied. "Murdock's fine." B.A. said as he turned and handed Hannibal the phone. "Murdock, ya have any idea where the guys are that grabbed ya?" Hannibal asked. "No I lost em a couple a hours ago Colonel. I don't think we gotta worry about them." Murdock replied. Hannibal kept it to himself about Alex. Hannibal had Murdock meet them away from Kelly's office, and they picked him up.**

**Unable to breathe, Alex woke up. She slowly opened her eyes and the pain surging through her hit her head on. She felt like she'd been burned, and she hurt like she never had in her life. A pain from between her legs was the worst, and she decided that it was way more painful than when Trent had tried to break her arm when she was two-years-old. Alex put her hand down and held herself like she had to pee, trying to make the pain go away. She tried to calm herself by looking around. She noted that she was in a cage, like one used for a lion in a circus. It was about a foot tall, and about 2 feet wide, and about 2 feet long. She moved a little and felt worse. Struggling made it harder to breathe. Alex was getting light headed, when she thought maybe a rope trick B.A. had showed her would help, when the thought of B.A. reminded her of the knife. **

**"B.A.'s knife!" She yelled at herself inside her head as her eyes opened all of the way. The pain from the beating was almost enough to make her pass out, but she used it as an advantage, she used it to fight herself to get up. Alex knew it was going to be hard and painful to get the knife from her sock, but she ordered herself to obey orders as she knew her grampa would. Alex was glad for the gag in her mouth, because she bit down on it to keep from screaming as she wiggled a little and got the knife out of her sock. She went limp a second, and caught her breath, which she had to heave to get. Then she fumbled with the knife until she got it open and carefully began to cut the ropes around her ankles. The ropes were thin and B.A.'s knife was very sharp. The rope snapped and Alex was able to flip over and sit normal. For a second. Pain shot up her spine like she'd sat on a charcoal grill. **

**Alex fought back tears and got onto her knees as she cut her badly rope-burned, black and blue wrists free. She rubbed them gently and pulled her gag off over her head. She put the knife back into her sock and wondered why she hurt like she did. Alex pulled up her hood and reached around to her back. She winced as she felt the deep, welted cuts that ran the entire length of her back, running across her ribs. She winced again and again as she counted ten cuts. When she pulled her hand out, she got blood. She felt the same pain in her behind and guessed that about six more cuts were there as well. This made her angry. She'd been literally whipped like some farm animal and she vowed that they was gonna pay. **

**Alex fumed again as she looked around the room. It was some kind of storage ware-house, with no way out. Alex sat on her knees and sniffed. "I hope you're okay, Murdock, an I hope you aren't too mad at me uncle B.A. I needed the knife. I couldn't get a gun cos you keep the gun box key on your gold. I'll give it back, I promise." Alex said, as if they were right there in front of her. **

**"Alex can be almost anywhere by now, but I think this might help." Hannibal said holding up a small box. It looked like a remote control. "A homer!" B.A. said happily. The jazz was showing. The Colonel handed it to B.A. "Here B.A., find Alex." Hannibal said and B.A. took it. He clicked it on and seemed to read it like a favorite book. Hannibal had planted the bug in the knife because he knew sooner or later, Alex ws bound to take it. "What's the bug in, Hannibal? Whatta you do? Feed it to her or somethin?" B.A. asked watching the little box as if it were a movie now. "No, it's in your knife." Hannibal replied and B.A. looked up from the box to Hannibal. **

**"Aw Hannibal, my knife? You mean Alex took my knife? I toll her not to touch it...She's too much like Face." B.A. said remembering how much he liked the knife. His mama had sent it to him for Christmas. There was only 2 reasons why he didn't like Alex touching it. One, was because it was from his mama. Two, because it was always kept VERY sharp, and he'd cut himself on it many times, and he had the scars to prove it. Hannibal smiled and B.A., following the little box, drove towards the direction it said Alex was. B.A. tried not to show how worried he was, but Hannibal knew. He hadn't known B.A. for years for nothing. He knew each one of his team better than anyone. **

**By now, Alex was able to stand the pain enough to try and think up a plan. She crawled around when her knees fell asleep and woke them up. She couldn't stand up in the cage, or she wold have to releive the pressure on her legs. "Uncle B.A. told me I could get out of anything if I tried, and if I knew how. I do and I will!" Alex vowed out-loud, remembering her uncle's words. He'd told her that when she got frustrated with a move he was trying to teach her once. The memory made her feel better. An idea hit Alex hard and she remembered Face's lock pick set. It was inside her front pocket of her jeans! "Daddy's lock pick!!" Alex said grabbing for it. She pulled it out, and lay the box down on the hard concrete floor, and opened the lid. She pulled out the pick she needed, and slid her arm between the bars. She began to pick the lock. **

**Alex had this down pact by the time she was 3. Face had taught her well. Click! The door opened seconds later. Alex crawled out and stood up slowly. He almost fell, her legs were wobbily. She fought to keep standing and stretched. Then she put her tools away and wandered around, slowly, looking for a way out. **

**Then, the wall on Alex's left exploded and she painfully hit the floor on her belly, with her hands over her head. "Please let it be Murdock...Please let it be the guys.." Alex begged silently as she lay on the cold floor. Seconds later, Alex was in pain once again. Some one had grabbed her from behind....**

  
  


**The end of part 4**

**part 5 coming soon! **


	6. Deception

**Title: Deception 5/?   
Author: Murdock's Crazylady  
Rated: PG-15, for violence to a child   
Summary: Alex is recaptured by the bounty hunters**

**Warning: there will be more violence, but nothing too bad****  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though  
Copyright: 2000 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Author's notes : In this chapter there will be violence. Consider yourself warned. I don't want to get flamed for not warning you. It's not like it's graphic, but it's violent. Expect a lot more from this, especially a twist, this is my first FanFic, so please don't be too hard on me!******

  
  
  
  


**Deception **

**Part 5******

  
  


**"Yahhh! Leggo a me, get off me! I am far too delicate to have your ugly mudsuckin hands all over me!" Alex yelled, even though the pain surged through her like a freight train speeding towards her mind, telling her to shut her mouth before the jerk holding her "Hurt" her again. She had learned that from Hannibal, to be able to get cocky even when you were in a lot of pain. The guys laughed. They laughed at her. She'd thought she'd escaped! What a joke. The guy holding Alex was the very man whom had beaten her, and she knew it. He squeezed her extra tight, just to put her in more pain. Alex was afraid of him, but she was also angry for what he had done to her, and she still wasn't going to let them take her anywhere without a good struggle first. "Kid, that sassin tongue you got's gonna get you hurt." The hunter said into Alex's ear and she growled, and kicked him. He squeezed tighter until she couldn't hardly breathe and she went limp. "There now. That's more like it. C'mon boys, we gotta make us a house call to the vets with the pup here." The old man said seeing his oldest squeezing the air from Alex's lungs as fast as she heaved it in. **

**They took Alex out to the truck once again, and the idiot holding her stayed with her in the back again. Alex was winded and weak, and they knew it. That was the reason they hadn't taken the time to tie her up before they drove out to the very vet's office/house that helped Murdock escape only minutes before. They pulled up her drive, stalled the truck engine and got out. Then the guy in the back grabbed Alex and followed them. The door was kicked in, and he walked in carrying an almost lifeless Alex. He plopped her down on the couch roughly, beside Kelly. Alex had lost more blood than she realized, and the squeezing had re-opened any scabs. She was bleeding through her clothes once again, and she was on the verge of fainting. Alex lay back with her head againsyt the back of the leather couch and tried to meditate for a few minutes. It was the only way she would be able to regain her strength and fight back. Alex let her mind fizzle out, and she sat quietly, doing her best to ignore the excrusiating pain she was in. One of the boys saw Alex's peaceful look and tapped her on the shoulder. She opened her eye and looked at him. **

**"Hey kid, don't get no ideas about using them fancy moves cos I'll break both ya arms an ya legs iffin ya do! Just sit there and be a good little victim an you won't get hurt....too bad!" He said as he burst out laughing. Then he walked away and let Alex and Kelly alone. They were both quiet, and Kelly worried for the little girl. She wondered what they had done to her, and then stopped trying to figure it out, she didn't want to think about it anymore. Alex was angry, and she wanted to fight as she went back into her meditation. She knew if she kept still and quiet they'd leave her and the lady beside her alone. She just needed a little time to regain her strength, Then all 4 of the jerks around her would pay.**

**The guys had picked Murdock up ten-minutes before the wall was even set up to explode. Face looked over and noticed his best friend looked almost catatonic. "Uh, Murdock, you okay?" Face asked. Murdock snapped out of it for a second and didn't even bother to look at Face. "Yeah, Faceyman, I just gotta lot on my mind." Murdock answered, to Face what felt like 6 months later was actually a few minutes. "Colonel, can we stop by the next phone booth, I gotta make a call." Murdock asked Hannibal, not looking at him either. Hannibal looked back at the captain and smiled despite the fact that he was worried about Murdoch too. "Sure Captain. Pull over here B.A." Hannibal replied seeing a phone booth at the side of the road. B.A. pulled the van off to the side of the road and Murdock and Hannibal got out. Hannibal gave Murdock a dime and he fed it into the pay phone's slot. Then he waited for a dial tone to come back and he dialed Kelly's number....**

**Kelly heard the phone ring and she picked up, with a gun pointed to her head and another pointed to Alex's gut, she said exactly what she'd been told to. Murdock heard her pick up. "Hey Kelly, it's me HM. I just wanted to let you know I made contact with the Colonel and I'm fine. You're van parked at the side of the road about a mile away from your house, just like I promised." Murdock said, he smiled at how good it felt to get to hear her sweet voice again. "Murdock, I'm fine, but..." Kelly said frantically and the phone was taken from her. The old man got on the phone. "I've got your lady friends here, an one of em's a kid. If you, Smith, Peck and Baracus don't come, I'm gonna turn these ladies over to my boys. They're nice boys, it's just that they forget how ta treat a lady sometimes." The old man said laughing and Murdock fumed. Hannibal turned and saw him and listened to see what was going on. "Wait a minute. You listen to me. You touch one hair one those girl's heads, and I won't eat. I won't sleep. And I will find you. And when I do, I will feed your head to flies." Murdock said as Hannibal guessed he knew they had Alex now. Murdock handed the phone to Hannibal and the old guy gave him directions to Kelly's anf the phone went dead. Murdock was catatonic again. Hannibal had to take his arm and walk him to the van. He and Hannibal got in and Hannibal told B.A. where to drive to. **

**"If anything happens to Alex or Kelly, Colonel..." Murdock said sitting forward on his seat, grasping the back of B.A.'s seat with both hands. "We won't let anything happen to them Murdock." The Colonel replied. Face looked over and saw Murdock had that catatonic look again. "Murdock, we're gonna pull this one out." Face said, patting Murdock's leather clad shoulder. Murdock slowly turned his head and looked at Face with tears in his eyes. B.A. nodded as he watched the road. "Yeah, have faith brutha." He said in a comforting tone. Murdock was quiet, and that worried all of them even more. **

**Five minutes after talking to Murdock, the old man searched Alex to see how she'd managed her escape from her cage earlier. He found her door pick kit, and the B.A.'s knife. Alex tried to fight him back as he took it from her, but she didn't have the energy. He laughed as he took the knife and put it in a glass of beer, he even watched as it sunk and hit the bottom of the glass with a thud and a clank. B.A. knew it when they did, because the bug fizzled out and the signal died. "They found the bug, Colonel." B.A. said and Hannibal nodded. He'd figured they'd search Alex sooner or later and find it. It had done it's job. They knew where she was all along, and now they were going to rescue her.**

**Alex sat after being searched and stewed. Her uncle B.A. was gonna ground her for life for what they'd done to his knife! Alex finally got enough energy and said, "You are gonna pay!" and the old guy backhanded her across the face. Alex sat, stunned, as the feeling of fighting grabbed onto her and she had a hard time making it let her go. "You are gonna wish you dinnit do that!" Alex said again, and the old guy laughed at her. He walked away and Alex felt her lip. It hurt, and she pulled her hand away, revealing blood. He'd split her bottom lip and bloodied her nose with that slap. Her nose's pain hit her seconds later. She guessed she had blanked the pain of the hit out. She held in all emotion from it and took a deep breath. Seeing the blood scared her, but it also made her angry. She wanted to get home. To go home and see Murdock. The old guy told his boys to go outside and watch for the van, and he stayed with the prisoners, with his gun pointed at each one of them.**

**"Here they come!" one of the guys yelled from outside ten minutes later. Alex heard and almost started crying. Murdock was finally coming to rescue her. As the van pulled up the long stone driveway, one of the boys ran back inside and helped his father grab the prisoners off of the couch. "Git up an come on!" he yelled at them. Alex climbed to her feet slowly, and Kelly got up too, the old guy grabbed her arm and walked her out. Alex was pushed and shoved out behind them. She was smiling. A plan had formulated and she was on the jazz. The van pulled over and 4 seemingly unarmed men got out, holding up their hands. B.A. could see Alex's bloody face from where he stood and he got angry. He couldn't wait to get his hands on them. Face gasped as the sight of Alex, and Hannibal silently cursed under his breath. Murdock was absolutely psycho when he saw her. He was angrier than he had ever been in his whole life, and he vowed to make the men holding his baby suffer. **

**Then, Alex saw her opening and she kicked the man holding her in the shin as hard as she could. He yelled and let her go, and the man holding Kelly let her go to go after Alex, and Kelly ran to Hannibal. Hannibal quick got her into the van for safety, and cam back to get ready and take these slime balls out. He saw Alex going at it with one of them and he was about to tell them to move out when the sound of a gun shot made him turn his head towards where Murdock's kidnapers were. He saw the old man holding a 9 MM pistol, with it pointing in Alex's direction. Alex screamed and flew backwards, the bullet had hit her in the left of her chest. She landed hard on the ground on her back. She whined and then she was quiet.**

**Murdock's eyes almost popped out of his head, his heart stopped a second. He was frozen. "ALEX!!!" He screamed, as a force of power came from the darkest parts of him, and he didn't try to hold it back. He was filled with rage, hurt and grief wrapped into a huge ball of emotion that had built up over the years. First Nam, and then the POW camps, and now this. His heart couldn't take anymore than his mind could. It was a strength not even B.A. could hold back very easily. Murdock lunged at the old man, and none of the guys even thought about stopping him. **

**Murdock knocked the gun from his hand with a kick to the wrist, one so hard that he almost snapped the wrist in half. He dropped the gun and yelled in pain. Then Murdock showed him where Alex had learned those 'Fancy Moves' from. He kicked the old guy in the head and he fell to the ground on his back. Then Murdock sat on top of him and began pounding him so hard that his own fists were covered in his own blood. Murdock couldn't handle the thought of Alex being dead. "You killed her, you son of a bitch! And now, I'm gonna kill you!!" Murdock said with his rage in his usually sweet and happy go lucky voice. Murdock raised his fist over his victim's adam's apple and was about to bring it down with all he had, when B.A. grabbed him from behind and yanked him away from the man. "He ain't worth it man! You kill him an you go ta jail for the rest of yo life man!" B.A. said, trying to hold Murdock back and comfort him at the same time. He was holding his emotions in as well, at Alex's being gone. Murdock struggled against B.A.'s grasp and finally broke it as he stomped down on B.A.'s foot. **

**He grabbed the 9MM off of the ground and pointed it at the man on the ground. B.A. let him go, fearing Murdock might try suicide. "C'mon captain, don't do this." Hannibal said calmly even though he was panicing inside. Murdock couldn't hear him. Murdock was crying. He was about to shoot a child killer. He cocked the gun and checked his aim. Yep. Dead on. "Murdock! No! Don't do it!" Alex sat up painfully and screamed, seeing him pointing the gun right between her shooter's eyes. Murdock quickly turned his head and looked at Alex. She smiled and pulled up her shirt. She had a bullet proof vest on! "So that's where that went to..." Hannibal thought to himself. When they had searched her, they hadn't found it. Murdock was so happy he handed the gun to B.A. and ran over to Alex. Face and Hannibal and B.A. followed. **

**Murdock hit the ground on his knees and grabbed Alex and hugged her. "Ow big brother! OW!" Alex exclaimed making a painful face. Murdock let her go. He pulled his hand off of her and saw they had her blood all over them. His eyes got huge. Murdock looked up at Hannibal with panic filled eyes. Alex sat there as Hannibal went around and pulled up Alex's shirt in the back. He saw her back and made a face. Then he gently pulled her shirt back down. Face had seen the Colonel's look. "Colonel?" Face asked worried that Alex had really been shot after all. "Alright kid, what did he hit you with?" Hannibal asked as he came back around and stood beside Murdock. At first Alex couldn't tell him, then she looked into Murdock's scared eyes and replied, "A stick." Murdock ran his head over her head and she looked down at the ground in shame. She couldn't tell them what else he'd done to her. Never. **

**B.A. heard Alex's answer and was going to go and do the same to them, but then he caught Murdock and Face glaring at them and decided against it. He didn't want to get Murdock all upset again, he didn't want to see a murder today. The baddies were all out cold. "Here Alex, grab on." Murdock said turning his back to Alex. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he stood up holding her. Then, Alex was suddenly crying, and she would, under NO cercumstances, let go of Murdock. Murdock kissed her hand as she leaned against the back of his neck and cried. **

**Then she sat up and looked at B.A. "I'm sorry I took your knife, I only took it so I could find Murdock, the guy who shot me took it from me an put it in beer." Alex said to B.A. but before he could answer, Alex went back to crying on Murdock. "I thought you was dead Murdock...I didn't think I was ever gonna see you again big brother...I...I..." Alex said, stopping in mid sentence, she suddenly fell asleep. "Colonel!" Face yelled and Hannibal felt for a pulse. He let go and nodded. "She's okay, the pain finally got her. C'mon, let's get her home. I can't take care of her without supplies." Hannibal said and Murdock climbed into the van still holding Alex. Hannibal took the small med kit from the back of the van and took out a needle and a little vile of liquid. He stuck the needle into the top and sucked some of the liquid into the syringe. Then he carried it into the van. **

**"Here B.A., hold her a second, she isn't all the way out, and I know she's going to feel this." Hannibal said as Murdock let B.A. take her gently. Hannibal had him hold her on her side as best he could without holding her too tightly, and he stuck her in the hip with the needle. Alex felt it alright, and yelled, biting B.A. in the process. B.A. hardly felt it and knew she hadn't done it on perpose. Hannibal took the needle out seconds later, and put it back into the plastic needle cover. Hannibal noticed Alex had relaxed again and ran his head over her forehead. "That...Hurt...Grampa..." Alex mumbled going back into sleep. "I know captain, but it'll make you feel better, go to sleep now. We're all here and we're on our way home. Murdock will hold you the whole way." Hannibal said and Alex nodded and fell back into sleep. B.A. smiled down at her and handed her back to Murdock. **

**Murdock took her and held her on his lap with her head on his chest and her back pointing towards the dash board. B.A. tore off in the van. Kelly remained behind after Hannibal tied the baddies up and she called the police to come and take out the trash. The bounty hunters were arrested, and Kelly refused to tell Lynch where The A-Team had gone. **

**When Alex woke up 2 days later, everyone she loved was around her. Murdock was asleep on the floor beside her and the couch holding her hand, B.A. was asleep in the chair, Face was asleep on the other couch. She looked around for Hannibal, but she didn't see him. Then she felt something warm on her back and then stinging too, and she jumped. "Hey kid, welcome back." Hannibal said from behind her as he continued to carefully wash out her cuts. "What is that grampa? It stings." Alex asked. Hannibal finished her last cut and put the secret concocktion away. "Don't worry about what it is. You'll feel better soon." Hannibal said coming around so she could see him. B.A. heard voices and woke up. He was glad to see Alex was awake. " hey little mama, how ya feelin?" He asked smiling as he sat up straight in the recliner. Alex swallowed as she lay on her belly on the couch. It felt like she had been in that same position for a week. Alex looked down at Murdock and squeezed his hand. Murdock felt it and opened his eyes. He looked up and saw Alex smiling down at him and he sat up, rubbing his eyes. "Hey muchacha, how ya feelin?" Murdock asked and Alex swallowed again. **

**"My back hurts, but I am okay cept for that. I need a drink too." Alex answered and Hannibal went to the kitchen and got a Coke from the fridge and brought it back to Alex. Murdock helped Alex take a drink and sat the can back over onto the coffee table. "I'm glad to see you." Alex said to Murdock after her throat felt normal again. Murdock kissed her forehead. "We were worried about you muchacha. I'm glad to see you too." Murdock answered and Alex sniffed. Face, over on the other couch, was awake now too. He felt guilty, he had to tell them, he just had to. Face sat up and put his feet on the floor. 'Here goes nothing' hr thought to himself. **

**"Uh, guys, I have something I have to tell Alex. It concerns all of us, so nobody has to leave." Face said and everyone looked at him, ready to listen. "Well, six years ago Murdock and I met a lady, her name was Alex, you were named after her, she was your mom. Murdock and I both loved her. Murdock was still living at the VA at the time when you were born and your mom had a secret about you. She told it to me and made me promise not to tell you until you were old enough to understand, and I have. But now I think you are old enough to hear it. She told me a few months before she died that...." Face couldn't hardly find the words he needed. "What is it daddy?" Alex asked, getting worried about the look on his face. "She told me I wasn't your father and that Murdock was. I'm not your daddy Alex. Murdock is." Face said looking down at the floor, he felt a little better. He felt a ton of bricks being lifted from his shoulders, he'd held that in for 6 long years. **

**Murdock was almost shocked for words. Then he looked at Alex and saw how stunned she was. "Face, why didn't you tell me?" Murdock demanded. "She made me promise Murdock. It was her dying wish Murdock, I couldn't not fullfill her ladt wishes, could I? I'm sorry Murdock." Face said Murdock looked at Alex again. "I'm your daddy." He mumbled, fainting. He scared Alex, whom yelled and started crying. She looked at Face. "You lied! How could you? You tell me not to unless I'm scammin somethin an then you do? What was you doin? Scammin me?" Alex yelled as she his her face into her pillow and cried. Hannibal and B.A. were both totally shocked, and B.A. was too shocked to say anything, but Hannibal wasn't. Murdock woke up seconds later and sat up. He heard Alex crying and Hannibal trying to comfort her. "Listen kid, Face didn't have a choice. It was a promise he had to keep. Your mom asked him to keep it from you until you were old enough to understand, Face didn't want to lie to Murdock and you, but he had to Alex." Hannibal said and Murdock looked up at him. "Yeah muchacha, like when I promised you Face wouldn't hit you if you came home. Remember?" Murdock asked and Alex remembered. She nodded and calmed down. Murdock smiled and took his jacket off. He handed it to Alex and she buryed her face into it. Then she looked back at Murdock. **

**"But I love Face too. Does that mean he's big brother now?" Alex asked and Murdock looked over at Face. Face smiled a PR smile and Murdock looked back at Alex. "Absolutely." HM answered and Alex smiled. B.A. finally wasn't shocked anymore and smiled. "Now you an Crazyman are gonna get even crazier!" B.A. said and Alex laughed. Hannibal laughed too, just glad to hear Alex's laugh and giggle again. "Dad,-er, I mean Face, I still love you and I don't hate you cos you lied to me." Alex looked at Face and said.**

**Face nodded thankfully and was quiet. Murdock had took it well enough, and Alex seemed happy now. But Face felt like he'd just lost his baby for good, like she was dead. Even if she never really was his, and he knew he'd have to tell them one day, he loved her so much it hurt all the same. And, he'd miss her calling him daddy and the occasional crazy fool. Face needed to clear his mindm so he went off riding for awhile. **

  
  


**the end of part 5**

**part 6 coming soon! **

  
  



	7. Deception

**Title: Deception 6/?   
Author: Murdock's Crazylady  
Rated: PG-15, for violence to a child**

**Archive: Yes, Please! All of Deception may be archived, but please lemme know if ya do.   
Summary: Alex and the guys are back home, and Alex is re-cooperating from her little war **

******Warning:**** none, unless my intermittent memory loss is back and I forgot something  
Disclaimer: I don''t own the team. Not that I wouldn''t mind having Dwight for a big brother though  
Copyright: 2000 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Author's notes : In this and almost all other chapters there will be violence. Consider yourself warned. I don't want to get flamed for not warning you. It's not like it's graphic, but it's violent. ****Expect a lot more from this, especially a twist, this is my first FanFic, so please don't be too hard on me!**

**Thanks to Kelly for Beta reading Deception for me, and thanks to Susan for the Title idea.**

******Deception **

******Part 6**

**Face was glad he was wearing his old jeans as he sat on the ground in the middle of the field. It was just beginning to get dark, and the sky was pink and purple. The stars had just popped out, and as Face stared up at the beautiful sky, he thought to himself, sometimes out loud. If someone had walked up behind him, they might have thought he was talking to his horse, Starbuck, whom was standing near-by, with it's nose to the ground nibbling at the grass. One of the reins hung from his side and lay on the ground, and he kept just nearly eating it with the grass. **

**Face sat and watched the sky until he could see the stars as plain as day, poking out like a sore tooth against the dark midnight blue sky. His thoughts were of Alex. He'd raised her from the day she was born, she'd called him daddy, since she began to talk. He remembered her first words, "Da-Da" and nearly burst out crying. His eyes stung and he tried to fight back tears. He reached up and rubbed at his eyes like a sleepy child, trying to work the sting out of them. Now, six years later, he wasn't daddy anymore, but just another person in her life. Face dreaded her calling him ''Face'' and he decided to ask her to please call him Templeton as he finally worked most of the sting out of his eyes.**

**Face felt the moisture of the dewy ground through his jeans and he decided he'd better go back up to the house before Hannibal got mad and yelled at him, he'd probably say Face was going to get sick. Hannibal always acted as Face's father, and Face loved him like he would be his real dad. Face stood up and picked up Starbuck's dangling rein. Starbuck shook his head as Face patted him and got back up into the saddle. Face gave the blonde pinto gelding a gentle nudge to the ribs and Starbuck walked off.**

**Alex tried not to cry. Murdock was trying so hard not to hurt her back. During her bath, she barely felt the sponge as he ever so carefully wiped over her back. She was beginning to be afraid to let anyone see her without her clothes on, but she still trusted Murdock. Her conscience told her he would NEVER to _That_ to her. Now, she was completely dressed except for her matching ''Range Rider'' jammie shirt. Murdock noticed the pain on Alex's face and took the shirt back over her head gently. **

**Murdock put the shirt on her dresser and said nothing as he left her room with an idea. He went down the hall to his room and opened the top drawer of his dresser. He looked for a minute and then spotted what he wanted. He pulled a dark blue tee-shirt from the drawer and left, letting the drawer open and clothes dug up. That was one of his habits Hannibal wouldn't be able to break him of no matter how much he tried.**

**Murdock went back to Alex's room and when she saw him hold up the blue shirt, she smiled. Murdock unfolded it and wrung it up in the back, then he put it over Alex's head carefully. Alex giggled and put her arms in without any pain. She loved wearing Murdock's clothes. They made her feel safe and close to him when she slept. The tee-shirt hung off of her and could have been a dress, because it hung almost to her ankles. Alex was a very smart child, but even she couldn't read upside down. She had been staring at the shirt since Murdock had put it on her. Murdock smiled and thought she was the cutest kid in the world. She pulled the shirt away from her a little trying to read it again as Murdock picked her up, kissed her and sat her gently on her bed. **

**"Daddy." Alex said, liking the feeling she got when she called Murdock daddy. He smiled as he covered her with her horse comforter. "Yeah little muchacha?" he asked. "What does my shirt say?" Alex asked still pulling away from her. "It doesn't say anything, it's just a shirt." Murdock answered smiling to see if she would catch his little joke. Alex did and she laughed as she looked up from the shirt for a minute. "Daddy! Really, what does this say?" Alex asked running her finger over the faded word. "Oh, ah, it says Napoleon." Murdock answered and Alex nodded her head sleepily. **

**She was going to ask him who Napoleon was, but her eyes got heavy and they began to sting. She started rubbing at them and Murdock saw her. He saw her eyes beginning to droop and he stood up from her bed. Alex rolled over onto her belly from her side and ignored it when a little burning pain came from her back, rubbing her eyes. Murdock squatted down to her and kissed her. Alex kissed him back and yawned. Then she remembered something. "Daddy, you jackie. I need it." Alex mumbled nearly asleep. "Okay, I'll go get it." Murdock said, glad B.A. had read to Alex already, for how tired she was. HM went back to his room and took his jacket from the foot of his bed and slung it over his shoulder. He looked out of his window and caught a glimpse of Face returning to the stables on Starbuck and felt the need to talk to him. Face had been gone all day, and Hannibal said he was just off thinking, much like he did when Alex had died. Murdock went back to Alex's room and smiled to see she was still awake, barely, waiting on him. He walked across her room and gave his baby his jacket. She snuggled into it and mumbled something as she drifted off into dream land. Murdock smiled at her and pulled her horse throw blanket from the foot of her bed. He covered her with it and smiled at her before he left her room.**

**Face had just come in and was going to the kitchen for a cold drink when Murdock saw him and followed. Face took a bottle of Eveon water out and twisted off it's cap with one twist of his wrist. He gulped half of the bottle down in one drink. After drinking until he couldn't breathe, Face put the cap back on and noticed Murdock standing against the doorway. He gave Murdock a quick glance and smile as he sat down at the dining room table. Murdock followed him and sat down. "Face, why did you wait so long to tell me? I've been out of the VA for 4 years now." Murdock came right out and asked. Face stared at his Eveon bottle. **

**"The truth is, I don't know. It was hard enough to tell you now, let alone back then. I didn't want to hurt you and Alex anymore than I had to. I didn't know how to tell you, I just couldn't even bring myself to think about how I was going to tell you until the day Alex ran off and tried to rescue you herself. That was the wake up call, she had proved to me that she was ready to know. She'd proven to me how much she really loved you. I hope you can forgive me for not telling you sooner, I'm sorry." Face replied and Murdock understood, it was hard at first, but now he understood. **

**Face was trying to do what he thought was best for both Him and Alex. Murdock told himself that Face had done the right thing, and he agreed with himself. Murdock reached over and patted the back of his little brother. "It's okay Face. There's nothin to forgive you for. I understand." Murdock said smiling. Face smiled back, a smile of relief, sadness and happiness all wrapped up into one. He knew Murdock would never leave them and take Alex, so things should be relatively the same.**

**Now he could focus on getting Trent toned down. He had noticed a huge change in Alex already, where as prior to her getting shot and kidnaped, she would fight every chance she got. Where as now Alex fought a lot less. Face had to hand it to Murdock, he sure knew how to tone Alex down. Alex had always been a sweet child, but now even her temper had almost faded like a nightmare did after you woke up. Alex still sparred and learned new moves from B.A., and she would still fight if she absolutely had to, but she was totally different from before. **

**The next morning, after Hannibal cleaned Alex's cuts, she got dressed with his help, and Face saw to it that she ate a bowl of oatmeal before he would let her go and play. After finishing breakfast, Murdock took her up in the chopper, he wanted to have a special talk with her, and he'd done it this way so nobody but them could hear the conversation. He knew Trent was constantly spying on them, trying to find any reason to get Alex in trouble. "Okay captain, we gotta talk." Murdock said to Alex. She smiled. "Okay captain daddy." Alex answered giggling. She loved being up in the chopper, and she knew if he wanted to talk to her this was the best place, because she would talk to him for days as long as they were in the air. He smiled as he watched where he was flying. "Now, I know Faceman had a ton a rules, and I know how much rules stink, but even I gotta have a few." Murdock said and Alex nodded. She didn't need a list of rules with him. She knew how far she could push him before he would scold her. And you could count those times on one hand minus 3 fingers. Murdock saw her nod and continued.**

**"First, I want you in bed at nine every night, except for the weekends, or unless we're on a mission, then it's okay if you are up late." Murdock said. He got an ''okie-dokie'' from Alex. "Second, I don't want you fighting Trent unless you really are sparring and B.A. or one of us are around to watch. Or, unless he really truly started it first, because if you fight and then you can't prove it, you'll be in trouble." Murdock said and Alex winced at that. Murdock had never punished her. He'd never even sent her to her room or yelled at her. The only thing he ever did was tell her no in a stern voice when she was little if she was going to get hurt by doing something like sticking her finger in one of the light sockets. **

**She was glad he'd taken her up in the chopper to tell her that, away from Trent. He'd use that against her if he knew, she was absolutely and positively sure without a doubt about it, he would. "And that's it. I'm not being too hard on you, am I muchacha?" Murdock asked a little worried. "Nope. Dad--er, I mean Face had a ton of rules. I had ta write em all down once as punishment cos I kept forgettin em an gettin in trouble." Alex said, remembering the idea had come from Hannibal. Murdock laughed. "Yeah, I remember that." HM said and then he let Alex fly the chopper for awhile by herself, and found out that she was very good at it. He knew she could have easily flown it alone without him being there, but she knew he'd have her hide if she ever did. That was one rule he didn't need to tell her. An hour passed and Murdock let her land the chopper back home. **

**As Alex landed, perfectly, Trent watched from the big bay window. When he saw it was Alex at the controls, he got an evil smile and jumped down and went outside. The blades slowed and stopped, and Murdock and Alex got out. Alex grabbed Murdock's hand and he gave it a gentle squeeze. Trent ran up to them and Alex smiled at him. She beamed with pride knowing her father was right beside her. "Did you fly all by yourself?" Trent asked. Murdock saw this coming before he even gave Alex the controls. "Yep." Alex answered proudly. "I'm tellin dad!" he said and she smiled. "Go ahead. Tell him. He's standin right here." Alex said pointing up at Murdock. "He ain't dad, you idiot!" Trent yelled back. Alex glared at the ten-year-old. "He is too! Ask Face. He's my daddy!" Alex said grabbing Murdock around the legs. Murdock stroked her head and Trent wouldn't believe it. "Fine. I will. I''ll prove it, you''ll see!" Trent replied as he walked off. **

**Alex waited for Trent to go into the house before she tugged on Murdock's pants and he looked down at her. "Yeah baby?" he asked. "I wanted to kick his butt for sayin you wasn't my daddy, but I dinnit cos I knew you would be mad if I did." Alex said still wanting to rip Trent's tongue out. Murdock bent down and she climbed onto his back. "You did great muchacha. I'm proud of you." Murdock answered and she patted his face. He blinked and smiled as he carried her to the house. Fatherhood was like Woody Wood Pecker cartoons 24 hours a day and all the Twinkies you could eat. He'd dreamed of how nice it would be to be someone's daddy, but his dreams could never compare to the real thing. The real thing was 100% better. **

**Murdock carried Alex inside and into the kitchen. He sat her on the counter and got them a Coke from the fridge. Then, Trent came in dragging Face behind him. B.A. saw him dragging the lieutenant and followed behind him, just to see what was going on now. **

**"Okay, now dad, tell Alex Murdock isn't her dad! She said he was and that you weren't! She called you Face and everything!" Trent yelled, pointing at Alex as she took a drink of the Coke she and Murdock were sharing. Alex smiled at him. "Trent, Murdock IS her dad, she wasn't lying. You're mom was her mom, and Murdock is her dad." Face said and Trent's jaw dropped. "You mean all this time I've hated her and she's not even... your kid?" Trent asked. **

**Alex heard him and she was ready to cry and fight at the same time. Murdock saw her statement and put his hand on her knee. She looked at him like a stunned rabbit in a headlight and he shook his head no slowly, saying ''no fight. You can cry if you have to, but no fighting.'' Alex looked back at Trent and saw the hatred in his eyes. She thought he'd hated her, always getting her into trouble, but she wouldn't let herself believe he hated her for real. Alex's brown eyes welled up with tears and she grabbed Murdock so hard that she nearly toppled off of the counter top. **

**Murdock held her gently, talking to her as she cried into his chest. He started humming a Beatles song to her, "Love me do", and she heard him and calmed down a little. Face glared at Trent. Then, seconds later, Alex wasn't the only one who was crying. Face turned and saw Hannibal slap Trent across the face. Trent was stunned. He hadn't even known Hannibal was there. Hannibal had heard every word Trent had said, and he felt that the slap he gave Trent was long over due. "Go upstairs. Hatred is not tolerated in this house young man." Hannibal said in his sternest voice ever. Trent went, as everyone watched, stunned. Hannibal turned to Face after Trent was gone.**

**"No offense Face, but you should have done that a long time ago." Hannibal said and B.A., even though he loved kids and didn't agree with hitting as punishment all the time, he thought the slap was justified. He knew he would never talk that way even now with his mama and live to talk about it. "It's okay Colonel, I was about to do that myself." Face answered and Hannibal looked over at Murdock. He saw the worry in his captain's eyes and walked over. Hannibal put his hand on Murdock's shoulder and HM nodded. He slowly let go of Alex and she sniffed and looked up at Hannibal. "Trent hates me for real." Alex said almost crying again. Hannibal shook his head. "Trent is a dirt ball Alex. He doesn't even like himself. We need you Captain Murdock, and nobody hates you in my house or on my team." Hannibal said and his words clung to Alex like fuzz. She smiled. He'd never called her Captain before. She jumped down and hugged his legs. He smiled like he was on the jazz, and behind him, Face and B.A. smiled too. **

**"Even on the jazz to help Alex to feel better, amazing." Murdock silently said and Face saw him. Hannibal didn't hear him, and Face smiled. "Thanks Colonel grampa." Alex said wiping her nose on her sleeve. He smiled and put his hand on her head. She looked up at Murdock and he smiled at her. "Now, captain Murdock, let's go. We've gotta clean those war scars of yours." Hannibal said and Alex was scared, but she nodded okay. She felt her trust for Hannibal and Murdock, but she didn't know about B.A. and Face. He took her hand and began walking off with her when she let go and ran back over to Murdock.**

** She hugged his legs and wouldn't leave until she heard him promise he would be here when she came back. She looked up at him. "I love you daddy." she said and he sensed her fear that he wouldn't be there. "I love you too, now go with the Colonel muchacha. I''ll be here to hug when you get back. I promise." Murdock said and she saluted him before she ran back and grabbed Hannibal's waiting hand. They left the kitchen and Murdock sighed in relief. **

**Trent's words had hurt Alex. It showed both B.A. and Face as well as Murdock himself how much Alex had changed since she had ben kidnaped. Face speculated to himself a few reasons for it, but he told himself they were too horrid and pushed then out of his mind. Murdock sat down at the table and B.A. got out a gallon of milk from the fridge. He got a huge glass from the cabinet known to the whole team as strictly being B.A.'s milk glass and sat down at the table with it. Face joined them. "Y'want some, Crazyman?" B.A. asked. **

**"Yeah. Sure." Murdock answered. "Thanks big guy." B.A. got back up and grabbed Murdock a glass from the dish drainer on the counter. Then he sat back down and poured the glass almost to the top with milk. "Face?" B.A. asked as he slid the glass over to Murdock. "No thanks, B.A., I've still got my Eveon." Face answered. B.A. shrugged and drank his glass down in minutes. It amazed Face how much of that stuff the sergeant put away. Murdock drank half of his and was going to dump the rest down the drain, but a warning glare from B.A. changed his mind and he gulped the rest down. He rinsed the glass out and sat it back into the drainer when he was done. Then he sat back down and talked to Face awhile about a new trick he'd taught Starbuck. **

**Hannibal had Alex's cuts all taken care of in ten minutes, and he hadn't hurt her once. "Okay captain, you can move out." Hannibal said putting Alex's sweatshirt back down over her back. Alex sat up slowly and looked at Hannibal. "Am I gettin better?" She asked about her cuts that still hurt like they did the day she got them. He smiled. "Remember that shot I gave you?" Hannibal asked. She nodded. She'd bitten B.A. when he'd stuck her with it on the way home in the van. "It was antibiotics, it's what makes your body fight infection. It's helping your cuts heal. The ones on your rear are almost completely gone. Sure, you're getting better, and you'll be off of your belly in a couple of weeks." Hannibal said and Alex was glad. "I'm gonna go an find daddy!" Alex said saluting him. He smiled and saluted her back. She smiled and ran out of her bedroom door. **

**Out in the hall, Trent caught her eye. She turned around and looked at him. He had a revengeful smile across his face. She couldn't figure out why, until he held out one hand and revealed a lighter he'd stolen from Hannibal's jacket pocket earlier. Then he held out his other hand and revealed Murdock's leather jacket. Alex almost lunged at him, but then, Murdock's rule popped into her head and stopped her. Trent saw her stop in her tracks and smiled. **

**"Whats a matta captain sludge? Can't fight me? Are ya scared? Got no guts?" Trent asked being the pompous little jerk he always was. Alex's feet spread apart. They were plated into the hallway carpet, her fists raised tightened into fists went up. Her face read kill. Now all she needed was a reason to attack. Trent waved the jacket at her and Murdock's voice yelled the rule again inside her head. Hannibal heard Trent challenge her, and got up from Alex's bed. He walked over to the door and leaned against the door frame. "Captain, that sounded like a challenge to me. Go ahead. I give you the order that it is okay." Hannibal said and got a nod from a concentrating Alex, whom hadn't taken her eye off of Trent once. **

**Trent looked like he was going to wet his pants as Alex lunged at him and kicked him in the gut as hard as she could. He groaned and dropped the jacket. Alex landed and picked the jacket up. She slid it on and wiped her mouth on the back of her hand. Then she went back into ready. She knew Trent wasn't down for good yet. Trent got back to his feet and tried to get Alex's ribs with a spin-kick, but she was ready and she back flipped down the hall, avoiding it. She again went ready, with a cocky smile to Trent. Trent ran at her, preparing a running punch, and she caught it, bending his arm back the wrong way. He hit the floor, screaming and yelling in pain. Alex saw him drop the lighter finally, and she kicked it over to Hannibal. He caught it with his boot and picked it up. "Nice Alex." Hannibal said and she nodded. **

**Murdock, Face and B.A. came running from the kitchen after hearing the screams. They ran up the stairs to see what was going on. When he got to the top of the stairs, he saw Alex still bending Trent's arm back. He looked at Hannibal. "He challenged her. I was right here, he had your jacket and he was going to burn it. Remember I couldn't find this yesterday? Guess where I got it from." Hannibal said holding up the light blue lighter. "Then he made the mistake of challenging your daughter to defend you. She didn't touch him until I gave the order that it was okay." Hannibal finished and Murdock looked at Alex. He saw that she had a smile on. Along with his jacket. **

**"Okay Alex. Break." Murdock said and Alex instantly let go of Trent. Trent laid on the floor and whined, but didn't shed a single tear. Alex stepped around him and walked over to Murdock. "What the Colonel said's true, I obeyed your orders. I dinnit fight unless I had to an not without an order from the Colonel first. I couldn't let him burn your jacket up. But I wouldn't have fought without the Colonel sayin it was okay first." Alex said and Murdock nodded. She was able to prove it. The colonel would never lie to him about Alex's fights. He hugged her and she sighed in relief. **

**"It's okay muchacha, I believe you. You had the order, and you did save my jacket. It's half yours now, and you had a right to defend it. I know you wouldn't lie to me and go against what I said. I'm proud of you, muchacha. Great job, captain." Murdock said and Alex grabbed his neck in a hug. "Thanks for not gettin mad, daddy." She whispered into his ear. "No problemo muchacha." Murdock whispered back. Alex let go and turned around and stood in front of Murdock. She watched as Face and B.A. helped Trent up. Face checked his arm and made sure it was okay. It was, and Face said, "Trent, chill out. If you try anything like this again, I won't warn you. Get my drift?" Face warned and Trent nodded, shocked at Face's talking stern to him. Face then sent him to his room as good measure. **

**Trent went stunned, and when Face looked around, everyone was smiling at him. He turned to Hannibal. "Nice luteniant." Hannibal said and Face smiled. For now on, Face vowed to raise Trent right, and not let him say what goes. He is the father. Not Trent, and he told himself that Trent was just going to have to learn that and accept it. Alex gave Face thumbs up and a smile and he gave it back. Murdock ruffled Alex's hair and she laughed. If you were there, and you looked around at everyone, and you listened really hard, you could almost hear Hannibal say, **

**"I love it when a plan comes together!"**

**End of part 6,**

**but not the end of Deception!**

**Part 7 coming soon!! **


	8. Deception

**Title: Deception 7/9   
Author: Murdock's Crazylady  
Rated:**** PG-15, for violence to a child   
Summary:**** Alex and the guys are back home, and Alex is re-cooperating from her little war, the guys are kidnaped and the Borneo mission begins**

**Archive: ****YES! PLEASE! **

**Warning:**** none, unless my intermittent memory loss is back and I forgot something  
Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though  
Copyright: 2000 Murdock's CrazyLady (MCL)  
Author's notes : In this and almost all other chapters there will be violence. Consider yourself warned. I don't want to get flamed for not warning you. It's not like it's graphic, but it's violent. ****Expect a lot more from this, especially a twist, this is my first FanFic, so please don't be too hard on me!**

**Special thanks to Kelly for beta reading Deception for me.**

**(Alex's thoughts are inside these.)******

  
  


**********Deception **

**Part 7**

  
  


**"B.A., get the door." Hannibal said after hearing the doorbell ring. B.A. was sitting at the kitchen table, working on a little motor when Hannibal told him to get up and get the door. He got up and went through the house, wishing Face would get a butler or something. "Man, what am I, the doorman?" B.A. grumbled to himself as he got to the front door. He opened the door and couldn't believe who was standing on their doorstep. It was Colonel Lynch, and 3 armed guards. "Back inside, Baracus, Make like everything's normal. Get Peck and Smith down here." Lynch said as he backed B.A. back inside. He pointed his 9MM into B.A.'s chest and B.A. nodded okay. He had to think, he had to remember the code to let Hannibal know Lynch was here. He thought a second...now he remembered! **

**"Hey Hannibal! Face! Pizza's here, c'mon Face, it's your turn ta pay!" B.A. yelled and both men knew instantly what B.A. had just really said. They both instantly stopped what they were doing and in separate rooms, they both said the same thing, at the same time. "Lynch!" Lynch is a good friend of Colonel Decker, and he'd been helping him to watch them ever since Alex was a baby. He had been watching them even closer since hearing the rumor of Alex getting shot. Face and Hannibal came downstairs and into the front room. Face saw Lynch and smiled. "Where's the pizza? Oh don't tell me you got hungry on the way over, and it better not have anchovies. I hate anchovies." Face said and Hannibal nudged his shoulder. Face took it as a warning to be quiet and he shut-up. **

**"Shut-up Peck. Move. Into the next room." Lynch said pushing B.A. to follow Hannibal and Face into the kitchen. Hannibal let Lynch have his fun now and followed the order quietly. The guards followed, and the guys sat down at the kitchen table. The guards and Lynch stood around them, with their guns ready to shoot the first member to make a run for it. "If you wanted to come for a visit Lynch, you should have called, and we would have made tea." Hannibal said smiling his cocky smile up at Lynch. Lynch frowned and ignored the smart remark. "We have a mission you are going to go on." Lynch said looking at each one of them. B.A. growled, nobody told him what to do, especially this sucka. "And if we refuse?" Face asked, not liking the sound of this so-called mission. **

**"Then you go to trial and get put in front of a firing squad." Lynch replied and Face got goose-bumps. Lynch smiled. He had them, he had captured the A-team. "Now. You are going to Borneo to rescue General Ludlum and his daughter, Kathy, whom are being held prisoner by this man, Rasham." Lynch said pushing a photo over to Hannibal across the table. Hannibal picked it up and looked at it. He felt like he was looking at Hitler, he could see how evil the man was just from the photo. He passed it to Face, and Face looked at it, then he passed it on to B.A. B.A. looked at the picture and remembered an incident in Nam with the very man they were going to rescue. "I ain't goin after nobody that calls B.A. Baracus a liar. Said I dinnit salute him. Put me in the hole." B.A. said getting angry at the memory. Hannibal put his hand on the big man's shoulder, in an attempt to calm him down. "Yeah, put him in jail for just punchin him in the nose." Hannibal said, he also remembered it from the second he heard Ludlum's name. He thought B.A. would go off at the first time he heard it, but when he didn't, he thought B.A. had forgotten. His sergeant changed his mind now as he growled and vowed he was not going to rescue somebody who called him a liar.**

**Hannibal stood up and began telling them a list of supplies they would need, including guns, ammo, grenades, and milk. The guard took it all down and soon heard why Hannibal wanted milk. He nodded and added sedatives to the list. "I ain't flyin Hannibal! No planes! I go by boat or I don't go at all. No boat no B.A. I mean it Hannibal!" B.A. yelled at the Colonel. Hannibal nodded okay, and seconds later, the guard returned with 3 glasses of milk. He pointed out the one with the sedatives in it and Hannibal made sure it was given to B.A. Face sat on the top of the kitchen table and drank his milk, trying to get B.A. to do the same. **

**"Ah, you know, there's nothing like a nice cold glass a milk ta make a guy forget that he's going on a suicide mission, a real suicide mission." Face said looking at his glass. B.A. was deep in thought with his head leaning on his fist. He didn't hear Face. Hannibal snapped his fingers at B.A.'s nose and B.A. focused on him. "B.A., drink your milk." Hannibal said and B.A. looked like a sulky child back at Hannibal. "I don't wanna drink my milk." he replied and Hannibal swallowed a drink of his. "B.A., you love milk. Besides, you should drink up, once you're in prison this will be the last thing you drink that's not powdered for 30 years." Hannibal said and B.A. finally picked his glass up and swallowed half of it in one gulp. Face looked at Hannibal as he drank more of his own milk. B.A. put his glass down and was going to go back into thought until Face pointed at his and said, "You've got a milk moustache B.A." and B.A. slapped his hand away. Then he wiped the milk off and went back into thought. "How we gettin into Borneo, Hannibal?" B.A. asked and before Hannibal could answer, B.A. hit the table asleep. "By plane." Face and Hannibal finally answered the snoring B.A.**

**The sound of thundering hooves only meant one thing. "Alex, slow down!" Murdock yelled as Waco galloped to meet her. "That's cheating daddy!" Alex yelled back as Waco passed her. Murdock smiled at her and then he noticed the tan car in the driveway. He stopped behind the huge bush at the end of the yard and saw A bigger car was behind it, and he had never seen them before. Alex caught up to him and slowed Lil'T to a stop and held him steady beside Murdock and Waco. They watched the house and the front door opened. Hannibal came out carrying B.A. over his shoulders and Murdock didn't like it. **

**Face followed Hannibal, and behind him, were the 4 armed guards, holding there guns on Face as he was loaded like a cow into the bigger car. Alex saw this and got scared. "Daddy, where are they takin them? What's goin on?" Alex asked in a whisper. "Hannibal was carryin B.A. which means that wherever they're goin they're goin by air." Murdock answered. "What's goin on?" Alex asked again. "I don't know muchacha, but if I don't stay on their tail, I'm never gonna find out." Murdock said as he got down from Waco and helped Alex down from Lil'T and he tied their reins to the bush. Then he grabbed Alex's hand and ran with her to B.A.'s van. They got in and Murdock looked down the ignition, thank god, B.A. had accidentally left his keys. Alex put her seatbelt on as she sat in the passenger side seat and Murdock started the engine, and tore off, throwing stones into the air as he sped down the drive like a crazed person on drugs. He wasn't on drugs, but he was after the car that had just kidnaped his family.**

**As he sat in the back of the car, Hannibal couldn't believe he agreed to this suicide mission. He looked over at a sleeping B.A. and hoped he wouldn't kill him when he woke up. Face, on the other side of B.A., didn't say anything out loud, but Hannibal knew he was thinking the exact same thing, just by the look on his face. The drive to the airport seemed never ending to the team, and once they had reached it, they were prodded out of the back seat like cattle, with Hannibal carrying B.A. over his shoulders again. They were all unaware of the red and black GMC van that had followed them and was right behind them even now, watching them. **

**"Whatta we gonna do daddy?" Alex asked as Murdock hid the van out of sight. "We gotta stay with our unit." Murdock answered as he got out of the van. Alex followed, not sure how they were going to stay with their unit if they were getting on a plane. "How are ya gonna do that? They're gettin on a plane." Alex ran up beside Murdock and asked. "Well, so am I." Murdock answered. "Whatta you gonna do?" Alex asked as he stopped her from following him. She stopped at the hand on her shoulder and watched him dumb founded, as he went around a jet and found the pilot. He had just gotten his orders to take off and follow the plane with the prisoners when Murdock decked him and knocked him out. He took the pilot's coveralls and put them on, and he took his helmet as well. Then he came back around the plane to hear Alex whispering in a yell for him.**

**"Daddy! Daddy!" Alex in a whisper yelled. Murdock came around the jet. "Yeah!" he said and Alex came over to him. She noticed he was wearing coveralls like her uncle B.A. wore a lot and looked at him funny. She had seen the pilot go behind his plane, and wondered what had happened to him and why her daddy was now wearing his clothes. "Daddy, where's the pilot?" Alex asked as she followed HM to the stairs of the jet. "Well, it was kinda strange, I was just standin there talkin to em an all of the sudden he fell into my arms." Murdock replied. Alex raised her eyebrow at him. "Daddy, you knocked him out." Alex said and Murdock looked at her. "Aw, let's not get technical." Murdock replied, hearing the engines of the plane start. "We gotta stay on those guys." HM said as he climbed into the jet's door holding his jacket and the helmet. He quickly grabbed Alex's hand and pulled her in behind him, closing and latching the door after her. **

**Murdock sat Alex in the co-pilot's seat and he sat in the pilot's seat. He buckled the harness seatbelt and began flipping switches and reading odometers as he read off a check list from his memory. "Alex, belt in. Put the helmet on." Murdock said as he started the jet's engines. They came on with a roar as Alex did as she was told. "Aye aye captain!" Alex said as Murdock watched the other plane as it taxied down the runway. It took off seconds later. Murdock told Alex to hold on as he started down the runway.** **Alex held on as they taxied and then took off. a few seconds after the jet was up in the air**, **the landing gear went back up inside of the plane. Murdock did another check from his memorized check list once they were up in the air before he sighed and relaxed. **

**Alex remained quiet. She knew this was an important mission and she didn't want to bother her father with any stupid jibba-jabba. She laughed silently as she remembered that was B.A.'s way of saying someone talked too much. Alex, wearing the pilot helmet that drowned her head and kept slipping over her eyes, pushed it back into place and revealed her concentration. It was written all over her face. It was the same look she put on before a fight, minus the usual angry tint in her eyes. **

**They had been flying for over 4 hours when Murdock's eyes told him something as they flew over an ocean. They had nowhere to land! "There's no landing strip.." Murdock silently said to himself as he looked out of the window at the plane in front of them. Minutes later, The guys began jumping from the plane! Alex saw as well as Hannibal and Face pushed a sleeping B.A. out of the plane. Alex almost got up to run and help him until she saw his parachute open. Murdock watched as Hannibal jumped, and knew his thoughts about where they were going had been right. Borneo. He also knew that they had to jump too, if they were to remain with the unit. Face jumped from the plane after Hannibal and Alex's face turned white. Seconds after Face jumped, a crate full of the supplies Hannibal had requested was pushed out as well. **

**"What in the world is goin on daddy?" Alex asked as she watched in horror as her family dived from the plane in front of her very eyes. "Well if I knew that I could run for office. We gonna have ta ditch this plane an go in for em. C'Mon muchacha." Murdock said as he pulled off his seatbelt. He flipped the auto pilot on and got up. He He unfastened Alex's harness belt with a quick flick of his wrist, while Alex had been fumbling nervously with it. He grabbed her out of the seat and carried her to the back of the jet with him. **

**"Daddy, goin? How? Where?" Alex asked as he sat her down and got out the parachutes. "The plane is going into the ocean and we're going into the jungle. Dive! Dive! Dive! Arrrrruuuuga! Arrrrrruuuuggggaaaa!" Murdock answered as he put a chute on Alex. While he did, he told her how to and when to pull the cord to open the parachute. He also told her not to be afraid, and she nodded as she watched him quickly put his parachute on. Murdock opened the door and Alex looked out. "Don't look down, muchacha." Murdock said yelling over the roar over the engine and the wind. Alex nodded okay even though she was scared. "Promise you'll find me down there, daddy, promise, or I'll be scared!" Alex yelled and Murdock smiled.**

**"I promise! Now, Go!" He yelled back giving her a small push toward the door. Alex walked forward and swallowed. She tried to tell herself it wouldn't be any different than when she jumped from her tree house. Murdock saw her freeze and pushed her out the door. She screamed but only in fright for a second. She then stopped and opened her eyes. She loved it! The world spinning around her, the wind blowing her around and pressing against her body. **

**She felt like a feather and she wasn't afraid at all. In fact, she never wanted to land! Murdock had jumped a second after her, and she could now hear him singing in Swedish as he floated. Alex looked towards him and laughed. He smiled and continued singing. She gave him a thumbs up and he gave it back. Afterwards, she let the feeling of freedom and no fear take over as they both continued to plummet towards the ground. **

**Meanwhile on the ground, Face had the wondrous order to find B.A. and take his chute off before he woke up. Face was knelt over B.A. as he began to wake up. Hannibal came over and with a look around, he began to whisper. "Ah, great. Colonel, he's waking up." Face said as Hannibal told him to keep his voice down because they could be surrounded by guerillas. "Tell him that." Face replied as B.A. woke up. "What happened? Where are we? How'd we get here?" B.A. growled, looking at Face. No answer made B.A. grab Face's shirt and try to strangle him. Hannibal almost let it go, but he knew they'd get caught if he didn't postpone Face's funeral. "B.A., hold it, and that's an order, sergeant!" Hannibal ordered and B.A. let go of Face. **

**Face landed on his butt, and caught his breath. Hannibal handed Face an AK47 and Face passed it to the growling sergeant. B.A. took it as Cannibal gave Face a gun for himself. B.A. glared at Face. He was tired of waking up in foreign countries with a bad headache and there always being a plane nearby. Cannibal waved them to follow him and Face followed. B.A. took the rear, and stayed low. He was ready to fire at the second he heard Cannibal's order. He still didn't know how he got into this jungle from Arizona, but he told himself that Face drugged his milk again, he'd be in serious pain later.**

**"Daddy! Daddy! Get me down!" Alex yelled as she swung in her chute harness from a tall tree. She looked down and was terrified to know she was dangling at least 20 feet off of the ground. Murdock had landed in a tree as well, but he had years of experience, and he knew how to get down without breaking both of his legs. He finally got out down far enough from the tree to be able to jump, and he did, landing on his feet. He knew himself that they could be surrounded by Borneo bad guys and he had to get to Alex and quiet her before they heard her screams. **

**He picked up a backpack he'd had on under the chute and ran to find Alex. He ran carefully, as quiet as a deer. He found Alex in the tree minutes later. Alex didn't see him and she continued to yell for him. Murdock didn't waste any time. He ran over to the tree and began climbing. He was great at climbing anything, he always had been. He finally got close enough to Alex and said, "Alex, daddy's here. Murdock's here. Stop yelling little muchacha, or we'll be caught by Borneo bad guys." Murdock was relieved to see Alex nod and stop yelling. She was still whining, the thought of falling straight down from that high scared her. Murdock climbed closer to Alex and she could see him. He smiled and saw the fear in her brown eyes. "I'm scared." She silently mouthed at him and he nodded. "I'll get you down. Don't worry muchacha." Murdock mouthed back. She looked down and her whole body shook in fear.**

**Murdock pulled himself up and around the thick branch that held Alex and sat above her. He took his backpack off and opened it, pulling out a rope. He tied it to the tree branch above him in a tight knot and tossed it down, making sure it didn't hit Alex on it's way past her head. "Okay muchacha. Grab the rope and tie it in a good and tight knot around your chute harness and your behind. Yeah, that's it. Like we did when Cannibal taught you how to rock climb." HM said just loud enough for her to hear. She nodded and did as he said. "Okay." She quietly replied after tying the rope around her like he had told her. Murdock heard her and began pulling her up. Alex closed her eyes and seconds later, Murdock had her on the branch beside him. "You can open them now, muchacha." Murdock said and Alex slowly did. She hadn't even realized she was up beside him now. **

**She opened her eyes and blinked, then she grabbed Murdock around the neck and hugged him. He hugged her back and unbuckled her chute harness. He left the rope tied around her hips. He untied the rope from the tree and after getting Alex positioned on his back, he tied the end of the rope around him to secure Alex. "Hold onto your hat, muchacha, and hold into me tight." HM said as he started to climb down from the 20 foot tree. Alex clung to him and kept her eyes tightly closed as she buried her face into the back of his neck. He was used to climbing things with a lot more weight on his back, up or down, thanks to Cannibal's training course tests every month. This was a piece of cake, and he silently thanked Cannibal for making them all pass his inspection every month as he made it to the ground and untied Alex from his body. He slid Alex down from his back and stood her in front of him. He squatted down in front of her, at her height. She looked at him as he untied the rope around her hips and slid it off. It made her uncomfortable, but she dealt with it and didn't say anything. **

**"Are you okay, little muchacha?" Murdock asked after he got the rope off and he looked her over. She giggled. "I'm okay, captain daddy." She answered and he was relieved. As he put the rope back into his pack, he remembered something he had to give to Alex. He fished around in his pack and pulled out a 9MM semi automatic, and he handed it towards Alex. She didn't want it. "Colonel said I wasn't to take a gun from anyone cept him! It was a direct order from a Colonel, daddy!" Alex said as he pushed the gun towards her again. She pushed it away. "Alex, I have to order you to take it as your father and as a higher rank captain. You have to, muchacha, you could be in a position to need it out here. The colonel can take it out on my hide, I've been there before, please Alex, take it." Murdock begged and Alex swallowed. **

**Cannibal's order kept ringing in her ears. She then told it to quiet, and took the gun. She checked it and took the safety off. Murdock smiled as she slid it into the front of her jeans. "We gotta tag up with Cannibal, B.A., and Face." Murdock said after he stood up again and put his pack back on. "I don't understand it, daddy. I mean first bad men take em away, then they fly far away, an jump outta a plane." Alex said as they started off. Murdock heard her and couldn't find the words to explain what was going on, because he didn't know himself. "C'mon, let's find Cannibal!" Murdock finally says softly and Alex smiled. She was ready, and she did feel better being armed, even if she would never admit it. She also had her martial arts to fall back on, if the need came. She just hoped they could find the rest of her family in time before something really bad happened to them.**

**Cannibal, cigar in place, thought of his plan as Face scanned Rasham's compound through binocs. Scanning across slowly, he didn't see anything that important except for a chopper. Face put the binocs down and they hung from his neck. He went back over to Cannibal and B.A. "Didja see anything?" The Colonel asked. "Yeah. There's a large clearing about a quarter of a mile ahead. All I could see was the tops of buildings and the rotor of a chopper." Face reported and Cannibal slung the strap back up onto his shoulder. He looked at his watch. "Ya know, we've only got 2 hours until sun down. No wonder those guys are in the state department, they don't know squat about timing on a rescue operation. We gotta hit that compound at daylight or we miss the ride outta here." Cannibal said disgusted. "How we gonna do this, Cannibal?" B.A. asked, not liking being in a jungle without a plan. **

**Cannibal pulled the sketched map from his khaki jacket's front pocket. He unfolded it and showed it to Face and B.A. "Look. Lynch says this is the hut where they're holding general Ludlum." Cannibal said. "This is Rasham's headquarters." Cannibal said pointing to a rectangle on the map labeled 'headquarters'. "That's our target. We get a hold of him, we control the game. The plan is, your basic, straight on surprise hit and run attack." Cannibal said as he folded the map back up and put it back into his pocket. "If anything goes sour, we split up and rondevou and the drop zone, got it?" Cannibal said as he stepped forward to go ahead and take the lead.**

**"Uh, wait..." Face said, not liking Cannibal's plan. B.A. cut him off in mid-whine and complaint. "This ain't much of a plan Cannibal." B.A. growled. Face nodded in agreement. Cannibal turned and looked at them. "Are you kidding? It's a classic. It's your half-pincer movement inside a guarded perimeter. Tried and true, B.A." Cannibal replied as he walked on with a smile. B.A. hated this. "Man, he's on the jazz." B.A. said as he looked at Face. Face nodded and started to follow Cannibal. "An we're in big trouble." Face replied and B.A. followed him and they both followed their jazzed Colonel. **

**Cannibal took the lead, staying low, keeping his eyes and ears open to any sounds as he waited for one of the perimeter guards to come by on patrol. Face followed back 10 seconds behind Cannibal and hid in some bushes to the right of Cannibal's position. B.A. followed Face 15 seconds apart and waited for a perimeter guard as well, from behind a huge tree, to the left of Cannibal's position. Face and B.A, waited for Cannibal's signal that a guard was headed their way. Looking around, Cannibal spotted the first guard headed for Face. Cannibal waved at Face and pointed. Face nodded a why-is-it-always-gotta-be-me nod and waited a few seconds, then along came the unsuspecting guard. Face sat his gun down and came out from behind the bush, landing a hard right into the guard's gut. Then as the guard doubled over, Face kicked him in his face and the guard fell down, knocked out. Face grabbed his gun from the bush and ran towards the compound. **

**Another guard came B.A.'s way and Cannibal signaled. B.A. waited, the guard came by, B.A. sat his gun down and come out of his hiding spot, and grabbed the guard's wrist, making him drop his gun by bending his hand. The gun drops, and a left cross later, the guard is down for the ten count. B.A. smiled and grabbed his gun from behind the tree, and headed towards the compound. **

**Cannibal's guard came along seconds after B.A.'s and Cannibal gave him a hit to the back of the head with his gun, knocking him out. **

**Face ran quietly from the jungle onto the compound and hid beside a truck. He slowly stood up and looked through the window. The truck was parked close enough to the building where they were holding the general for Face to see the armed guards, all 4 of them, joking Around instead of doing their guard duty. Face thought about what Cannibal would do to them for that and suddenly, he saw Cannibal pop up beside a jeep on the other side of the lot. **

**B.A. remained close by, on Cannibal's other side, hidden in a big bush at the jungle/compound border line. Cannibal looked over and saw the baddies guarding the hut he needed, and gave Face a nod. Face knows what this means and nods back. God he hated classic half-pincer movements. Cannibal reached into his inside jacket pocket and pulled out a garnade. With a smile to Face, he pulled the pin and threw it. It landed on the ground near the guards, and blew up, causing the distraction they needed to rescue the general and his daughter, so they could make the drop one and get the heck outta dodge. **

**As planned, the baddies ran from their post to investigate the explosion. Face and Cannibal move in. B.A. follows, and once he is up on the little porch, he knocked the doors down. Then they all 3 ran in, runs raised and ready, and they all looked around. Something wasn't right. No guards on the inside. No prisoners. No cages or jail cells. Only a clothesline holding a row of dead chickens upside down by their feet, and pots and kettles hanging from pegs in the walls. **

**"Cannibal, This don't look like Rasham's headquarters." B.A. growled at Cannibal. Cannibal said nothing, cleared his throat, and ducked underneath the rope. He knew Rasham and his guards would be right back, and sure enough, they came back seconds later, surrounding the door, pointing their guns at B.A. and Face. "Uh, Cannibal, this might be a good time to call king's ex." Face said, having a gun pointed into his gut. Cannibal turned and gave him a smile and a thumbs-up.**

**Rasham walked in, slicing his way through his soldiers. He looked at Face, B.A., and Cannibal. "Drop your guns." He said, and guns hit the wooden floor with a clank and a rattle. Rasham turned to his guards after the team had dropped their weapons. "Arrest them." He commanded, as he left. B.A. looked at Face and then behind them at Cannibal. "Some classic half-pincer movement." B.A. said as he and Face were taken away. A guard stood beside Cannibal, whom was holding up a silver ladle. He tasted the broth cooking and turned to the guard and said, "Needs salt." The guard grabbed him and dived him underneath the rope, taking him out of the kitchen hut to join his team.**

**Murdock was glad Alex hadn't seemed to hear it when the jet had hit the ocean and exploded. He had, and it hurt him. He hated crashing jets, or anything else that flew. He looked over at Alex. She scratched her belly where a mosquito had bitten her. Feeling better after a good itch, she pulled her sweatshirt back down over her gun. Her survival training had taught her a lot, and she thanked Cannibal in her mind for making her go through it last year. She kept her eyes and ears open, and she would hear the slightest movements and sounds. She realized that she was doing exactly what she did when she fought and she loved it. She was concentrating and focused, and her mind was completely open. She followed close to Murdock, as Murdock kept his eyes and ears open too. **

**Murdock really believed what Cannibal had always said right now. Cannibal always said Murdock was the best set of eyes and ears that the team had. He smiled to himself at the memory. All of his years in the cockpit had done that. Alex had these features too, just a few of the very useful traits Alex has inherited because of HM being her father. Murdock was very glad they had it at times like now. **

**Murdock and Alex made it to the edge of the jungle where B.A. had been before they stormed the kitchen, and Murdock signaled Alex to get down and be quiet. She nodded and squatted down beside him in the bush. Murdock looked away from Alex just in time to see his family, surrounded by armed soldiers, as they were being led to the jail. Alex saw them too, and almost got up and ran to help them. But a firm hand on her shoulder stopped her and she looked at Murdock. "Stay put, Captain." Murdock whispered and Alex nodded okay, anger in her nod. Then she looked back to her guys and tried to keep her fighting power welling up inside of her quiet. "Looks like the A-Team is behind a few points at halftime, here. Cannibal probably tried gettin in by hittin em with what he calls a classic half frontal assault with a half-pincer movement." Murdock said as he watched Cannibal, Face, and B.A. getting led into the doors of the jail. Alex felt helpless, and like the rest of the team, she hated it. She balled her hands into fists and got even angrier. Alex ordered the fighting thoughts in her mind to shut-up and tried to hold herself back. Alex remained quiet as the doors closed behind her family and the guards.**

**Inside the jail, a man and a girl where already prisoners. The man, sitting on a makeshift bed, and the girl was standing beside him, wiping his sweaty forehead with a rag of some sort. Cannibal saw them as he was pushed into the cell. "Colonel Ludlum?" He asked as he walked in with Face and B.A. in tow. The man stood up and looked at Cannibal. The girl stood close to him at his side. "Right. And my daughter Kathy." The man replied. "How do you do, ma'am." Cannibal said politely, nodding to the girl. "Did the government send you here hoping to help us?" The girl asked, hoping so. "That's right ma'am. We got some real bad intelligence and uh, we wound up assaulting the kitchen. It was a heck of a battle." Colonel Smith answered, looking at Face.**

**"This doesn't look like it's been too much fun." Face said looking around. "I remember you. You were one of my Colonels in Nam." The general suddenly stopped trying to place Cannibal's face in his memory and said to Cannibal. Cannibal stood up straight and put his arms behind his back. "Right sir." He answered proudly. B.A., looking around as well, thinking of how much this place reminded him of Trent's bedroom, walked over and stood next to Cannibal. The general took one look at B.A. and recalled the big guy as well. "I remember you too." Ludlum said. "Yeah, I busted yo nose in Nam." B.A. said still angry about what Ludlum had done to him. "March 15, 1971." The general replied matter-of-factly. B.A. looked down. He was shocked at how well the general had remembered. He'd remembered almost as well as B.A. had. Face looked from B.A., to the general. "His, uh, attitude, hasn't changed much." Face said hoping B.A. wouldn't clobber him for saying it. Face realized B.A. didn't seem to notice and was relieved. **

**The girl, whom looked about nineteen, held onto her father's elbow. "They wanna kill dad. Rasham is power hungry and crazy. He wants the plans to the NATO missile sites." Kathy said, breaking up the small reunion. "They're going to have to kill me, because I'm not talkin." Ludlum finished for Kathy as he sat down on the bed. Cannibal put his foot up onto the edge of the other side of the bed and leaned forward onto his knew with his elbow. **

**"Now general, we're gonna need your co-operation when I come up with a plan to blow outta here. It might not be too orthodox, but I'm not gonna let Rasham off without stickin it in his ear." Cannibal said. "Place is too well fortified. We don't have any weapons, you're just wasting your time." The general replied. Then, the jail door opened and Cannibal took his foot off of the bed and turned facing the door. Rasham walked in, flanked by 2 armed guards. Rasham looked at Cannibal. "American commandos, in my country, without papers. This will be an international incident." Rasham said chuckling. "Whatta you mean, international incident? We heard, you had great potato soup and we wanted to get some before it was all gone." Face quipped, being funny and annoying Rasham. Rasham gave Face a cold look. "You are making very funny jokes. Now, leave me tell you your options." Rasham said pacing. **

**"Please." Cannibal said crossing his arms in front of his chest. "You will sign confessions stating that you are a guerrilla air-force illegally airlifted into my country. You will admit to crimes against my government, and you will appear before the national press substantiating these charges. If you refuse to do so, you will be shot immediately." Rasham said and Face didn't hear an option he liked. "Well, we get a trial, don't we?" Face asked. Cannibal uncrossed his arms and said, "Now lemme lay it all out for ya fella. We're not signing any confessions. We're not representatives from the US government, as a matter of fact, we're fugitives in the United States. You're gonna have a little trouble making your fantasies stick." Cannibal said and Rasham glared at him. **

**"Then you choose to die." Rasham asked frustrated. "Wha, what about that trial?" Face asked, waving his hand at Rasham. Rasham smiled evilly. He really didn't like this guy waving at him. "I find you guilty." Rasham replied and Face couldn't think of anything smart to say. "You will be shot within an hour." Rasham finished, giving them all cold, stone faced looks as he left. Hannibal turned to Face. "Justice is a little swift around here, isn't it?" Face nodded and was quiet. He was going to die in an hour! He wouldn't even get to say goodbye to Murdock or Alex. He sat on the floor and started to panic. **

**"Hannibal, c'mon get on the jazz! Uh, we need a plan!" Face screamed at Hannibal in his head. He looked up and looked to see if Hannibal had any of the jazz's symptoms. Nope. None. "We're doomed." **

**"Martine!" Rasham came out of the jail and yelled to one of his soldiers. The soldier came over and saluted Rasham. "Prepare a firing squad." Rasham ordered and the soldier saluted him again and left. Rasham smiled, he loved killing, especially when it was Americans he was using for targets.**

**Alex stared at Rasham with all of the hatred she was feeling. She didn't have to be told who he was. She could sense the greediness, his coldness, and that he didn't have any respect for human life. He loved killing and death, and Alex hated him. Alex clenched her teeth. Murdock put his hand on her shoulder again. "What're we gonna do?" Alex asked, trying to keep her tone of voice in check. Murdock licked his lips and they still felt dry enough to stick together. "We're gonna have ta freelance some kinda plan." Murdock answered. **

**He remembered the horror he had seen, heard, and been put through in the POW camps during Nam. He shuttered. He never wanted Alex to see anything like that, but he could feel that Rasham was up to something. Then two words came into Murdock's sometimes corrupted mind...Firing squad. Murdock tried to hide his feelings of panic, and fear, for Alex. But, she saw the feelings her father was feeling, they were written all over his face. **

**They came rising off of him like hot steam from a hot plate of food. Alex got even more angry, and almost snapped her teeth off at the gum line, she was clenching them together so hard. Then she remembered what HM had said about a plan. "What?" Alex asked. Murdock sighed and snapped back from worrying and bad memories to Alex's question. "That's usually Hannibal's end of the stick, but..." Murdock stopped in mid-sentence, looking around. **

**He saw the chopper and swallowed. This reminded him of Nam, and he hated it. He wanted to forget it and nothing seemed to let him. He pushed the nightmares and memoried back into their box and put them back under lock and key. He had to keep them at bay, or he wouldn't be any help to anyone. He couldn't snap again, at least not out here. "That chopper has got to be the only way outta here." Murdock finished. Alex looked at the birdie and nodded. She began to recall what Hannibal had taught her about planning. She tried to get on the jazz, and smiled..... **

**"Forget about the chopper, we haven't got a pilot." Hannibal said to his own silent question of using the chopper to escape. He and B.A. were looking out of the only barred window in the cell. "Don't matta. I'll walk before I'll fly." B.A. replied and Hannibal shook his head at him and turned to walk away. Then he felt B.A.'s big hand grab his arm. "Hannibal, look!" B.A. said pointing out of the window. "It's a buncha gasoline drums next to a ammo dump." B.A. finished and Hannibal looked out of the window and scanned across the yard. **

**He spotted the dump and put his arm on B.A.'s shoulder. "That's what it is. Now that wasn't very bright, was it?" Hannibal looked at the sergeant as he shook his head no and asked. He had his jazz smile and his eyes had lit up. The jazz lives! B.A. shook his head no. "You think we could puncture a hole inone of em an leak a little?" Hannibal asked as he and the sergeant turned away from the window. "Maybe." B.A. replied thinking to himself. He was worried about Alex and Murdock. They were probably worried about them, and he knew how much Alex had went through to try and find Murdock, and he hoped that she wasn't out in the jungle alone, somewhere, trying to help them. They had to get outta there for their sakes. "C'mon." Hannibal said walking over to where Face, general Ludlum, and Kathy were sitting and standing. **

**"Now, we've only got an hour because they're putting us in front of a firing squad, but I have a plan. If iy's gonna work, I haveta get shot first." Hannibal explained pointing to himself smiling as B.A. bent down and grasped the edge of the bed. "Git up." B.A. said. "What are you going to do?" The general looked back at B.A. and asked. "What the pentegon's payin us to do, be creative." Hannibal replied as he watched B.A. grab ahold of the edge of the bed tighter. "I said get up!" B.A. said louder this time. The general stood up and B.A. lifted the bed, the mattress slid off onto the floor. He held up the springs and looked them over. "It'll do." B.A. said and then He, Face and Hannibal went to work tearing the bed springs and frame apart. They ended up making a metal version of the sling shot, and B.A. used pieces from the bed frame to loosen the bolts on the jail door. He unscrewed 2 screws and kept them to use as their ammo.**

**Minutes after finishing, Hannibal heard footsteps outside in the hallway. "Here he comes!" The colonel whispered. Rasham walked into the room as soon as Hannibal shut-up and stood up from the floor. **

**Rasham walked in and didn't waste anytime with small talk. "Are you ready to confess?" Rasham stopped at Hannibal and asked. "I already gave you my answer. We're Americans. We've got nothing to confess." Hannibal lit his cigar with a match and once it's job was done, he snuffed it out and threw it down. Rasham hated Hannibal. You could see it in his annoyed little eyes, he wasn't getting his way, so he would do the next best thing. Kill. "Then you are ready to die." Rasham half asked, half replied. Hannibal smiled, just to annoy this pig in front of him. **

**"Well, nobody's ever ready, but it comes with the territory. Let's go." Hannibal said rubbing his hands together. He turned around and faced the guarded door of the jail. Rasham turned his head and looked at Hannibal as he turned to leave. Then he turned back around and pointed at Face. "You." He said and Hannibal whirled back around facing Rasham again. Face looked worried. "Uh, me?" He asked, pointing at himself. His voice had that scared-little-child-tone, and Rasham liked it when his prisoners were afraid to die. **

**"Hey dirtball, I'm in command here, an keeping with military tradition, I get to go first." Hannibal said pointing his finger into Rasham's chest. "Take him away." Rasham ignored Hannibal and turned to his soldiers. "Your turn will come later." Rasham turned to Hannibal and said. Face's eyes were huge as he watched the guards come towards him. "Uh, no, no wait guys can't we talk about his, I'm not really with those guys." Face said as the guards grabbed him by his arm and the back of his jacket and drug him from the cell. Rasham gave Hannibal a cold smile and left. He thought he was hurting Hannibal by taking Face instead of him. **

**After Rasham was gone, Hannibal smiled. He'd known Rasham would go for Face all along. His front had worked. He turned to B.A. "Get going B.A." Hannibal said as he headed across the room, over to the bar covered window again. B.A. nodded and bent down to what was left of the bed. He flipped up the mattress, and pulled out a giant sized, metal version of a sling shot.**

**"Here Alex, you take this." Murdock said putting the flare gun into her hand. Hannibal screamed no inside her head, but she shamefully ignored it. She took a grasp onto it and checked it to be sure it was loaded, and then she listened to him. "An when I throw one of these smoke flares, you run like a rabbit an..don't..look..back" Hm stopped in mid-sentence as he saw the firing squad lining up in formation. Then he saw Face being pulled out of the jail by his jacket. **

**Murdock's heart almost stopped, panic swept through him and his face was white. Alex saw his expression and followed his gaze. When she saw them with Face, she almost screamed for him, but she was frozen in place, as she heard a guard turn to Rasham and say, "All ready, sir." It echoed inside her head as her body was suddenly numb. Face was going to die...and she was going to watch it happen, helpless?? *Alex! Wake up! You are a part of him! Snap out of it! Here's your plan..* The jazz screamed at Alex. She came back to earth from the long journey to her mind and heard Rasham's voice. "Place him on his mark." Rasham answered the soldier. **

**"Look, I tell ya you've got the wrong guy. Ya know, the other fella, he likes this kinda thing." Face said as he fought being taken and placed in front of the firing squad. "Yeah, uh, you're gonna hear from my senator about his." Face said as he stalled as much as he could. The guards stopped him and tied his hands behind his back. **

**B.A. brought the sling shot over to the window after quicky reassembling it. "Okay." B.A. said to Hannibal, peering out the window. Hannibal took the 2 hooks and put them onto the bars of the window. **

**Face continued to stall. "Wha, wha, wait a minute, no last cigarette? Ah, c'mon, just a cigarette?" Face asked and Rasham told one of his soldiers to give Face one. The soldier saluted and walked over to Face. He took a cigarette from his shirt pocket and put it into Face's mouth. Then he lit it for him and went back into formation. Face was scared. But he kept his mind on Hannibal's plan as much as he could regardless. He took a deep breath. "Thanks." He said to the soldier. The soldier remained stone faced, ready to kill him with his commander's first breathing order. **

**B.A. slid the steel rod between the metal bars and Hannibal pulled the trigger back. Face began stalling again, and Hannibal could hear the real fear beginning to sound in his voice. "Hang in there kid, we'll get ya outta there before that dirtball does anything drastic.." Hannibal thought to himself.**

**"Ya know, you check out the Geneva convention, and uh, I bet there's all kinds of stuff we're missing here. Ah, what about a last meal for the condemed man? I didn't get that!" Face complained frantically. "No last requests. Not a one." Face's complaints were never ending. **

**Hannibal and B.A. got ready to fire, and checked there aim on the gasoline drums. B.A. placed a screw from the jail door into the sling shot after they were sure their aim was dead on. "Okay B.A., get there attention." The colonel said and B.A. went over to the door and started pounding on it with his fists. "Hey man! Hey you can't do this! I'm gonna make you pay! You can't get away with this!" B.A. yelled as he continued to pound, everyone looked at the jail, and Hannibal fired, landing the screw into one of the gasoline drums. Gas poured out of the hole, around the bullet lodged in the metal side onto the ground. Rasham paid B.A.'s yelling no mind and turned back to the matter at hand. "Proceed." He ordered.**

**Face saw the gas pouring out onto the ground, it had formed a small puddle. Face took a chance and spit the cigarette in the puddle's direction..."Prepare to fire!" The soldier said. Guns were raised and checked. Face watched as the cigarette flew through the air..."Take aim!' The soldier said. Four guns were pointed and aimed at Face. The cigarette landed into the puddle and was snuffed out. Face saw and looked towards the window, he looked afraid. He thought it was all over and closed his eyes tight.**

**Alex had tears of fear and anger running down her face as she squeezed the flare gun in her hands. Face couldn't die, but she promised the colonel about the gun...Murdock was speechless, he couldn't breathe...**

**"Fire!" The soldier ordered ...Face closed his eyes tighter....Alex quickly raised the flare gun and took aim...dead on...BOOM!!! an explosion rocked the compound as her shot hit dead on and blew up the gasoline/ammo dump. Murdock looked at her stunned, She had fired perfectly, and without an order. He saw her anger and wiped his own eyes. He hadn't realized that he had been crying as well. The explosion rocked the entire compound, knocking the firing squad down and burning one to death. Face staggered sideways, and then his senses came back to him and he ran. Rasham had fallen as well, and he saw Face running away. "Get the prisoner!" Rasham yelled as he pulled out his gun from his shoulder holster. He pointed it at Face's back....Alex saw Rasham with the gun and got angrier. She had never lowered the flare gun from firing the first time. "No you don't!" Alex screamed as she aimed the flare gun at a jeep near where Rasham was standing. She fired, and seconds later the jeep blew up, stunning Rasham and Murdock speechless. Alex's anger for Rasham, and the bounty hunters had a hold of her, and she didn't make it let her go.**

**Murdock finally smiled and took one of the smoke flares from his back pack. He lit it and threw it, and smoke filed the area. Alex remained ready, except now she had pulled the 9MM out of the front of her jeans and had it in the flare gun's place. Alex kept the gun raised, ready to kill anyone whom tried to stop her and her daddy from saving her family.**

**"Now don't get too close." Hannibal said to General Ludlum and his daughter as they watched B.A. go over to the jail door. He went to work ripping off of it's hinges seconds later. Then they ran out of the jail and Murdock threw another smokie. B.A. was the first one out of the front door, and when a soldier ran over and tried to stop him, B.A. head-butted him for his trouble. As B.A. fought a few guards, Hannibal, the general, and Kathy made their way to the chopper. **

**Hannibal had decided he would fly if he had to, he had watched Murdock a million times. "Get her to the chopper, general." Hannibal yelled over all of the noise. The general stopped and took a gun from one of the dead soldiers and ran towards the chopper, tightly holding Kathy's hand. Hannibal stopped and scanned the smokey compound for Face. The general and Kathy made it to the chopper safely and jumped in. "Face!" Hannibal yelled. Rasham heard his yell, but Face didnt. Hannibal didn't know Rasham had been following him, just waiting for his oppertunity to blow him away. Rasham stood up from in front of the only jeep left and tried to sneak up behind the colonel. Hannibal had his back to the jeep, and he didn't know Rasham or anybody else was there, but Alex's keen eye saw Rasham and before he could pull the trigger, she did. A single shot went through his right knee, and he screamed, and fell to the ground, losing his gun. **

**Hannibal felt like he had just lost 20 years of his life, and he looked at Rasham moaning and bleeding on the ground, and tried to figure out where the shot had come from, and who had shot Rasham. He felt he knew who it was, but he stopped worrying about Rasham and who his shooter was, and secretly thanked god for watching him and letting the good guy fire first.**

**Murdock couldn't believe his daughter's dead eye. Alex lowered the gun and put it back into the front of her jeans. Murdock grabbed his backpack, and her hand, and they ran for the chopper. As they ran, Alex hoped that the Colonel wouldn't be too mad at her for using both of the guns, and that he wouldn't punish Murdock too bad for giving them to her.**

**Face stopped in front of one of the covered trucks and saw a snow plow type thingie on the front of it. Face stuck his wrists over the pole and began rubbing the ropes across the pole as fast as he could. He was afraid he would get left behind, even though his consience told him Hannibal would never leave a member of his team behind.**

**Murdock and Alex got to the chopper and Hannibal was very shocked to see them. He had a million questions to ask but he didn't have time right now. They climbed into the chopper and Murdock fired her up. Hannibal saw the gun in the front of Alex's jeans and got very angry. He knew he couldn't do anything about it right now, but he reminded himself to do it later. He was about to climb up into the chopper too, and he yelled for Face again. It was so smokey he couldn't see very far ahead. B.A. finally came over to the chopper and looked at Hannibal. Then he saw Murdock and Alex in the cockpit and was surprised. *No pilot, huh?* B.A. thought to himself.**

**Face was still rubbing the ropes, and hoped for a miracle that he wouldn't get shot in the meantime by some soldier looking for a medal. **

**Alex and Murdock looked at B.A. and Alex waved, she was very happy to se him. He winked back and then he looked over at Hannibal. He knew he was going to make him fly and he growled. "B.A., will ya get in?" Murdock asked loudly over the roar of the engine and the blades going so fast. "No! I anin't gonna fly!" B.A. yelled back. B.A. turned back around helping to scan for Face. "Is he kidding?" The general asked. "No, he's afraid to fly." The colonel yelled back his reply. Then, B.A. felt that all too familiar pain in his head as the general took the gun he'd taken from the fallen soldier and hit him with it. Everything went black and B.A. fell backwards. Hannibal caught him, surprised. "Didn't know you had it in ya, general." Hannibal said as he helped get B.A. into the chopper. Ludlum smiled and shook his head. "I've been waiting a long time for that." Ludlum answered as he got B.A. into the chopper the rest of the way. **

**Hannibal stood on the leg of the chopper and yelled, "Get this bird up, Murdock!" and Murdock nodded. He pulled the chopper up and Hannibal was able to scan the compound for Face by air. **

**Face's ropes finally snapped and he had to fight off a lone soldier before he was able to climb up onto the trucks hood and wave for the chopper. Meanwhile, Murdock got a gun ready for Hannibal as he let Alex hold the chopper steady for him. She did, with pride. "Here ya go, Colonel!" He yelled as he passed the gun back to the general. Ludlum handed it to Hannibal, and Hannibal began to give the chopper the cover it needed from Rasham's army's gun fire. They flew a little ways, when Hannibal spotted Face trying to flag them down. "He's over there!" Hannibal yelled to Murdock pointing. Murdock nodded and swung the chopper in low enough for Face to grab onto the other chopper leg. Face grabbed on, wrapping his arms tightly around the bar. Murdock saw him ready and pulled up, when one of the soldiers grabbed Face's legs! Face got angry and booted him in the face, and he fell, letting go of Face's legs. Murdock took the birdie up, with Face dangling from one side of the chopper, and Hannibal standing on the other. Hannibal was smiling, with his cigar lit and in the corner of his mouth. Another mission successful. **

**Alex looked over at Murdock and he smiled. She hoped the colonel hadn't seen the gun before she realized it was showing and covered it back up with her sweatshirt. When Hannibal said something, he meant it, and Alex knew that. She knew she and Murdock were in big time trouble and she was worried. She smiled back anyway, and was quiet the rest of her flight. Her mind was running rampant, she had a headache, and she couldn't wait to get home.**

**Later after taking the general and his daughter to safety, they ditched the chopper and got the van. B.A. was happy to see his baby again, and patted the hood as he went around and got in. Alex's thoughts were the same as they were in the chopper, as they drove on the highway in the van. She tried to not think about it and picked up a newspaper off of Murdock's lap. She read the front page headline out loud, "A-Team escapes again. Not a bad headline, huh?" Alex read and asked. Hannibal smiled at it. "Hey man, I don't know why everybody gettin a big thrill about readin yo name in the paper. I thought this was supossed to be a low profile outfit." B.A. said and Alex put the paper down. She hadn't meant to make him mad. Face was sitting on the floor of the van, leaning against the sliding door. He was glad he was back in the USA and out of Borneo. "B.A., if everyone thinks we're in prison, no one's gonna try ta hire us. A little advertising just to let people know we're still out there." Face said and Alex had to agree with Face. Hannibal listened to Face and lit his cigar. **

**"Hey man, if people know we on the street, Colonel Lynch know we on the street." B.A. replied growling. "He already caught us once. We gettin pretty sloppy around here." B.A. said and Alex sat up. "Ah, c'mon uncle B.A., just atke a minute an relax, enjoy. We got outta Borneo alive." Alex said and B.A. smiled at the thought of the invention he'd created. "Yeah, we did, didn't we?" He said proudly. "Barely." Face said and Hannibal looked back at Alex. She knew it. Here it comes. "And you were armed Alex, and I know you shot Rasham. I didn't gove you a gun or any orders to fire one either, which means Murdock gave it to you and I will deal with the both of you when we get home." Hannibal said and Alex cringed. Murdock did too, He looked at Alex and Alex looked at him, and then they both looked at Face. He was usually the one getting yelled at. Face was sitting there smiling, he wasn't in trouble this time! Alex sighed and looked down at her hands. Murdock did the same, and hoped Hannibal would take the greater part of it out on him, and leave Alex outta it, especially because she hadn't wanted to take the gun, she had said no. But he had made her, so he should be the one in trouble, not Alex. But he knew Hannibal would say she still didn't have to take it or use it, and Murdock knew he couldn't argue that. **

**Hannibal smiled and tried to decide how he was going to punish his captains. He thought of an idea and remembered the sergeant's last comment. "It's okay B.A., it'll take Lynch at least a couple a weeks to get on our tails again." Hanibal said. Then, like he heard Hanibal's voice and smart remark, Lynch spotted the van from the other side of the highway, and the team soon heard sirens as Lynch gave chase. "Weeks, huh?" B.A. asked as he tore off and began to easily out run Lynch. Hannibal just smiled. **

  
  


**End of Deception part 7**

**part 8 being typed**

**in other words,**

**TBC!!!!!!**

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	9. Deception

******Title: Deception 8/9   
Author: Murdock's Crazylady  
Rated: PG (For talk of exam)  
Summary:** **The punishment begins for HM and Alex, Alex's secret comes out during her bath, A visit to Maggie confirms the truth, Alex goes catatonic and Murdock goes psychotic, Hannibal and Face go to get revenge**

**Archive:**** Yes, Please!**

**Warnings:**** talk of Alex's rape, not graphic. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though..I do own Alex...she's my child side..And I own Danny..   
© 2000 Murdock's Crazylady (MCL)   
Author's notes : Expect a lot more from this, especially a twist, this is my first FanFic, so please don't be too hard on me! **

**Thanks to Kelly for beta reading Deception for me.**

(Words in these are Alex's thoughts)

  
  


**Deception**

**Part 8**

  
  


**"C'mon Alex, move it, move it, move it! My grandmother could walk faster than that!" Hannibal yelled as Alex ran following after Murdock, hopping as fast as she could through a net stretched across the ground on legs, like a trampoline. Hannibal followed them from the side, drilling the heck out of them. Murdock scaled a 10 foot wall and Alex followed, and didn't have any problem scaling it. Breathing hard, Murdock grabbed the first cross-over bar and started to go arm over arm across the row of 50 monkey bars as fast as he could. He was concentrating, and he was barely aware of Hannibal yelling at him to move faster.**

**Alex was seconds behind her father when Hannibal began yelling at her again. "Go Alex! The decision to use that gun came faster than that, didn't it, Alex? _NOW MOVE_!!" Hannibal yelled as Alex got to the monkey bar's end. Alex ran and grabbed the slider-pulley and glided only a half second behind Murdock, landing tired, but gracefully in her feet. Murdock had landed harder, and not at all graceful, but he had landed on his feet all the same. Alex stood next to Murdock gasping for air when Hannibal got over to them.**

**"That wasn't bad for the second try, but you lagged thw whole time Alex, and you know the rules." Hannibal said as Alex was going to argue. Hannibal nodded his head no and pointed and Alex didn't try to argue again. "Two miles to the stable and two miles back. No walkin. I know. You'll we watchin. I know." Alex answered as she mumbled something smart under her breath. Hannibal heard it as she walked off. "Make it three to and from for that, Captain." Hannibal yelled and Alex ducked her head a little and jogged off. She growled and waved her arm to let him know she heard him.**

**Hannibal smiled and he and Murdock walked towards home, watching to make sure Alex didn't cheat. Hannibal had decided on making Alex and Murdock run the physical course twice a day, plus extra running to whoever is lagging. Plus, on top of all that, kitchen duty for a month. They were both regretting the Borneo mission from the 6th day of getting up at 5AM to begin the course. It was now the 7th straight day and the 4th time Alex was the one who had to run. **

**Yesterday, she recalled as she ran, she'd argued the Colonel about who was slower and she lost, and was made do a 5 mile run to and from the stable. Hannibal saw Alex slowing down on her first trip back. "Double time if you slow down Alex!" Hannibal yelled and Alex picked her pace back up. Hannibal then remembered Murdock was still standing beside him, waiting to be dismissed back to the house. "Captain, you are dismissed." Hannibal said to Murdock. HM nodded and wiped his forehead dry of sweat as he walked off. Three things were all that were in Murdock's mind as he jogged back home: Hot shower, cold drink of Coca-Cola, and soft recliner.**

**Alex made her run in 15 minutes, and Hannibal then followed her back to the house. Trent of course, loves every second of Alex and Murdock's punishment. He got up everyday at 4am with them just to watch them go through the course. He had to get up at 5am anyway for school, so he had plenty of time to watch them being drilled. He was on the porch, wearing his blue and black school uniform when Alex and the Colonel got back. Alex's hair was soaking wet and matted to her head underneath her light orange knitted hat. Her clothes, a grey sweat suit matching Murdock's, was drenched with sweat and sticking to her. Alex was tired and irritable and she glared at Trent as Hannibal opened the front door and they went inside. Trent, smiling, followed.**

**Murdock had gotten his hot and satisfying shower and felt a ton better. He came downstairs with his hair still a little damp as Alex and Hannibal came in. B.A. and Face were both watching TV in the family room when Alex came in dragging her feet and they both smiled at her. She nodded back as she threw herself on the floor, and sprawled out full eagle. B.A. looked at her and said, "Tired, little mama? Go take a hot bath. You'll feel better. Take a nap too." Alex thought about how nice a hot bath would be. "Good idea uncle B.A." Alex said as she got back up. **

**Trent heard his bus pull up and honk it's horn and yelled goodbye, grabbed his bag of clothes and stuff, his backpack and slung them over his shoulder. He'd refused to let anyone help him, so no one asked him a second time. Then ran down the drive to catch it. Seconds later, he was off for a month of live in private boys school. Face thought it might do Trent some good in toning him down a little, plus with all the missions they were going on recently, he thought it would also give Mimi a break too. Murdock came into the family room and Alex went over to him and he smiled as she grabbed his legs and literally leaned on them to keep from falling down. "Daddy, I wanna take a hot bath." Alex said and Murdock pushed her matted bangs out of her eyes. "I'm way ahead of you muchacha. You're hot bath awaits." Murdock said and Alex headed towards the stairs. When she nearly tripped, she picked her up and carried her the rest of the way. The colonel had a smile on his face as he sat down in the recliner with a hot cup of coffee in his hand. Face waited for Murdock and Alex to be gone before he sat up on the couch nearest the recliner. He looked at Hannibal. **

**"Uh, colonel, don't you think you're over doing it, just a little? I mean, Alex is only 6-years-old." Face asked, not liking the way Alex looked so drained after the course everyday. "Yeah man. She saved yo life an Face's too, an you punishin her for that?" B.A. agreed. Hannibal sipped his coffee calmly. He knew this was coming. **

**"Alex was big enough to take a gun I didn't give her, and she was old enough to shoot someone without my order, and she'd big enough to handle the punishment that goes with it. I'm almost not being hard enough on them. Murdock knows better then to go against my orders, let alone telling Alex it was okay. He gave her the gun, Face! He's her father, and he shouldn't have given her that gun. He should have used better judgement." Hannibal said and Face was quiet. He could see it wasn't going to do him a bit of good to argue Hannibal. B.A. was quiet as well, except for a low growl.**

**Murdock went and got Alex some fresh clothes while she played in the tub. Murdock went into Alex's room and opened her closet. He took out a pair of Alex's favorite blue denim overalls, and a horse printed tee-shirt. Then some socks and underwear from her dresser, and her combat boots from her floor. He carried the clothes back down the hall, and when he reached the bathroom door, he shifted the pile of clothes to one arm and knocked. "Yeah?" Alex asked playing with a plastic submarine. "It's daddy, I gotcha some clothes." HM said politely. "Okay, c'min." Alex said splashing water out of the tub as she mage the little sub dive. Murdock opened the door and came in. **

**He nearly slipped across the wet floor as he walked over and sat the clothes on the counter by the sink. Murdock smiled and recalled doing the same not only as a kid, but here recently and grabbed a towel from the bathroom closet. He sat down on the floor beside the tub and wiped up the water. Then he took the wet towel and put it down the laundry chute. Then Murdock went back over to the tub and smiled at Alex playing. "Didja bath yet?" Murdock asked, figuring she hadn't. "No." Alex answered as she stopped playing with her sub. She was holding tightly in both hands, looking up at him. **

**Murdock got on his knees by the tub and reached across her. He got the wash cloth and Alex watched him wide eyed. (Bad man, hurting me, bad man hurting me..) Alex flash backed to her nightmares as she looked at Murdock and her eyes focused again. "Whatta you gonna do?" Alex asked, suddenly wishing she had her clothes on. Murdock had bathed Alex a million times, and he didn't notice her sudden fear of him touching her. "I'm gonna bath you, silly." Murdock answered as he rubbed soap onto the wash cloth. (Bad man..bad man...) Alex's eyes grew wider and she moved to the other end of the tub, as far from his as she could get. Murdock looked at her and thought she was playing, but her sudden scream changed his mind.**

**"No! No, don't touch me! Stay away!" Alex yelled, the fear in her voice was very clear. Murdock was shocked, so shocked, his mouth was hanging open in shock. She had never acted this way before, ever, not even in her terrible twos days. He moved towards her, going to comfort her, and to his horror, she winced and cringed at him. He slowly reached over and took Alex's hand. She was quiet, but her bottom lip was quivering and he knew she was about to cry. Her eyes seemed even wider. "Muchacha, what's wrong?" Murdock asked softly, looking into her scared brown eyes. She began to shake as if she was cold. "I want grampa. I want grampa!!" Alex screamed. Murdock, scared and shocked, ran and found Hannibal.**

**"Colonel, hurry. Alex. There's something wrong with Alex and she wants you." Murdock said panicing. Hannibal looked at Murdock's concerned face and sat his cup of coffee on the coffee table and got up. He followed Murdock upstairs. Once they were outside the bathroom door, Hannibal gave Murdock a comforting smile before he opened the door. Murdock turned the knob and Alex jumped and looked at HM like he was a serial killer. "I got grampa for you." HM said and Hanibal came in. Murdock closed the door and went to his room. He had to sit down, he suddenly felt light headed.**

**Alex seemed to calm a little when Hannibal came over and squatted down to the tub's height. He laid his arms up onto the edge of the tub and looked at Alex with a smile. Alex suddenly got up and grabbed Hannibal around the neck. Her arms were all wet and bubbily from her bubble bath, and she got the necks of his shirt and jacket all wet. He sat there, not sure what to do, as she held into him tight. Then he heard her whisper, "He hurt me grampa." And Hannibal lifted her out of the tub. He stood her in front of him and took his jacket off, wrapping her in it. Alex was crying. Hannibal kept telling himself she couldn't mean what he was thinking. "What? Who? Murdock? Who hurt you?" Hannibal asked. "No, not daddy...The hunter man...The man who took daddy.. He hurted me!" Alex explained in between crying as she held onto his neck shivering in fear. Hannibal closed his eyes. He still begged him consience to be wrong. "Okay Alex. C'mon. Let's get you dressed, we're going to see Maggie." Hannibal said and Alex, crying, let him dry her off the rest of the way with his jacket, and get her dressed. Then he stood up and felt his legs come back to life and then he felt her grab his legs and he picked her up. He carried her out of the bathroom and down the stairs.**

**Murdock heard Alex crying and ran downstairs. He saw Hannibal holding Alex, and looked at him concerned and confused. "I'm taking Alex to see Maggie, Murdock. I think she's sick. She'll be okay, we'll be home later." Hannibal said. Murdock nodded, worried, and B.A. tossed Hannibal his van keys and they left. Alex cried the whole way to Bad Rock, and she was nearly asleep when they finally pulled up at Maggie's clinic. Hannibal pulled the keys and put them into his soaked jeans pocket. Then he picked Alex up from the passenger seat and she wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her inside.**

**After a quick, private explaination, Hannibal stood by Alex's bedside holding her hand as Maggie prepared a needle to give Alex a seditive. Alex was crying, but half asleep. "Okay, Alex honey, I'm going to give you a shot. You're going to go to sleep, but Hannibal will stay right here with you the whole time, okay?" Maggie said as she rubbed an alcohol pad over a small area of Alex's arm. "Uh, hokay." Alex replied as Maggie quickly stuck her. Alex cried and squeezed Hannibal's hand at the sting of the shot. Hannibal looked away, he couldn't bare to see Alex in pain. Alex fell asleep seconds later and Maggie gave Alex her first 'womanly' exam. Hannibal stayed beside Alex the whole time, with his head turned away from what Maggie was doing. Maggie couldn't believe what she found. she could tell from the bruising of Alex's insides, that Alex's innocence had been savagely taken from her, and she was surprised at the comment that Alex hadn't shown any symptoms of it before now.**

**Five minutes later, Maggie was done and she re-dressed Alex. Then she looked sadly at Hannibal. She had tears in her eyes and Hannibal stood up and went over to her. He looked at her and she nodded. Hannibal saw her nod and felt like he'd been sucker punched. Hannibal remembered how withdrawn Alex had been, how changed, after the bounty hunters kidnaped Murdock. Anger boiled inside of him, and he punched the wall. Maggie hugged him, and saw that his emotions had clouded his usually crystal clear blue eyes. His eyes were grey and tear filled. "She's just a baby, Maggie. Just a baby, dammit." He said as his anger and sadness welled up inside of him as fast as his tears filled his eyes. His seldom seen tears fell, as Maggie continued to hold him. Then, a dreadful thought hit Hannibal. "How am I going to tell Murdock the baby..." The Colonel wouldn't say the horrid word. Maggie had thought of that as soon as she found out the truth. She gently reached up and wiped one of Hannibal's tears away as it ran down his cheek.**

**"Very carefully, love. Alex has been hurt in a way no child should ever be hurt, and he might have a hard time coping with it. You'll have to be there for him, no matter how hard he takes it, and be prepared for the worst. I can see the pain in your eyes, but yours won't compare to Murdock's. His is going to be a hundred times worse. Please be ready, love." Maggie said. Then Alex began to wake up and started to cry again. Hannibal wiped his face quickly and went to her. He thought the crying was from the sedative, but he was wrong. He held her hand as she came around and Maggie stood at the other side of her. Alex came to and opened her eyes, she looked immeadiately to the Colonel. "He hurt me grampa... He hurt me...I couldn't stop him..I tried..He hurt me!!" Alex said crying as hard as her little lungs would allow. Hannibal picked her up and held her, rocking her. He couldn't stand to see her laying there crying like she was. **

**He held her close, and she cried and cried, as she held onto him for dear life. Then, as quickly as it started, Alex suddenly stopped crying and went catatonic. Hannibal said goodbye and thank you to Maggie, and carried Alex out to the van. Maggie waved them off, and understood when she recalled he hadn't kissed her goodbye like he usually did. She knew sex or anything related to it would not cross his mind for a really long time. Hannibal had to drive the whole way home with Alex on his lap because she wouldn't let go of him. It was like someone had crazy glued her to him. Once they were back home, he had to carry her inside because she was in her own little world.**

**Hannibal came in and Alex had finally loosened her grip enough so he could sit her down on the couch beside B.A. She just sat there, staring straight ahead, not even blinking. B.A. looked at Alex and waved his hand in front of her face. Nothing. No life behind her wide, glassy, brown eyes. B.A. gave Face a glance filled with worry and Face nodded. He had a crazy feeling he knew what was wrong with Alex, but he hoped he was wrong, and kept the tears at bay until he was sure. He was really worried about Alex, nonetheless. Murdock came running in and Hannibal caught him before he caught a glimpse of Alex. "How's Alex, Colonel?" Murdock asked as he followed Hannibal out the back door. Hannibal silently tried to prepare himself for however Murdock took it. Even if he took it so hard he tried to do something stupid, like suicide or find and kill the bounty hunter responsible. He would be ready. They walked out to the stable and Murdock asked about Alex again as they went inside. "What's wrong with Alex, Hannibal? She got a flu bug or somethin?" Murdock asked as he looked at Hannibal. He didn't like Hannibal's look. **

**The Colonel put his hand on Murdock's shoulder and applied pressure and Murdock sat down on a bale of straw, looking up at Hannibal questioningly. Murdock could sense that whatever was wrong with Alex wasn't good. "Colonel?" Murdock looked up and asked, totally serious. Hannibal gulped. "Alex...Murdock,..Alex.." The Colonel didn't know to tell him and he stammered. "Colonel, please tell me." Murdock asked and Hannibal gathered his thoughts and readied himself. He swallowed. "Murdock, Alex was molested." Hannibal's words smacked Howlin Mad Murdock like a fist to the nose and he was instantly crying. Hannibal held him in a fatherly gesture, and HM cried his heart out, not caring who saw or heard him. "NO! She's just a baby, Dammit!! A baby!! No..." Murdock screamed as his anger hit him. Murdock continued to cry like a newborn baby. **

**"Are you sure?" Murdock asked in between crying spasims. "Yeah. Maggie put her to sleep and checked. They took "It" captain. We don't know which one did it, but I'm hoping Alex will tell us." Hannibal said and Murdock closed his eyes tightly. His mind felt like it was going to snap again. He couldn't take this...but he couldn't go back to the VA and loose Alex, he wouldn't let that happen. But his pain was eating at him and he couldn't help the screaming and crying. **

**"NO...NO...NO...Not Alex, Not my baby!" Murdock kept repeating those words over and over as Hannibal helped him back to the house. He was nearly carrying him, and seconds after leaving the barn, he ended up having to pick Murdock up and carrying him the rest of the way to the house. **

**B.A. and Face looked slapped as Hannibal walked in carrying a crying Murdock upstairs. They looked at Hannibal as he walked past in shock. They couldn't believe the sight of their usually happy-go-lucky pilot/father. Hannibal got Murdock to his room and tucked him into his bed. Murdock continued to repeat the same sentence over and over. "No..God no, not Alex..no.." Hannibal looked at Murdock as Murdock cried and thrashed about like he was in a nightmare, but he was awake, not asleep. **

**"Captain, Alex needs you. She's scared, she needs her daddy. Try to get to sleep, you need your rest so can help your daughter." Hannibal said, and Murdock repeated the sentence like he hadn't heard a word Hannibal had said. "Get some rest Captain, and that's a direct order!" Hannibal yelled sternly, trying to get Murdock's attention. He got it and Murdock slowed and eased his breathing, and stopped repeating the words. He closed his eyes and Hannibal fatherly wiped Murdock's tears away with the "Lone Ranger" bed sheet. **

**He felt so sorry for Murdock, and he promised him silently that he would get the one who did this. Hannibal stood up from the edge of Murdock's bed and turned to leave when he heard a faint whisper coming from behind him. He turned and looked at Murdock. "Please Hannibal, don't leave me home alone." Murdock begged and Hannibal smiled. HM had always been more of a child, and Hannibal loved him like a son. "Don't worry captain, B.A. is going to stay here with you and Alex." Hannibal replied. "Now goodnight, Captain." Hannibal said raising his eyebrow. Murdock obediantly rolled over and closed his eyes. Hannibal smiled again and left Murdock's room quietly. As he went downstairs, he thought about how amazing it was that Murdock had known he was going to go and find the guy who'd done this. **

**Upstairs, as he sucked his thumb, Murdock was glad the Colonel had ordered him to go to sleep, because he didn't know what he might do to the guy if he got his hands on him. (Well, yeah, I do...I'm going to shoot you in the gut so you'll die slow and suffer...it's more than you deserve...) But Murdock decided he wanted him to suffer and be in so much pain that he would beg to be shot to end it. Murdock wanted him to suffer the way he had made the baby suffer. Murdock fell asleep and dreamed of what else he would do to Alex's rapist. **

**Hannibal came downstairs and told Face to come on. He told B.A. to watch Alex and Murdock, and he took Alex up to her bed before he and Face left. **

**About an hour later, B.A. heard a blood curdling scream coming from upstairs. He dropped the milk in his hand and it fell into the sink, splashing the counter and floor with a white puddle. He ran up the stairs and followed the screams to Alex's room. He opened Alex's door and scanned the room. Then he saw her, all huddled up, in a corner of her room, crying. B.A. came in, saw her and thought to himself, "My god, what happened to her?" as he went over to her the thought that more than once. He squatted down and gently put his hand on her shoulder. She cowered away from him and curled tighter into a ball. B.A. was shocked and took his hand away. He sat down on the floor not far from her, just far enough so she wouldn't feel closed in and sat in Indian style. He'd decided to wait and make sure she was okay before he went and left her alone. Alex just sat in her corner, and began humming a song close to her. Murdock and her loved it, and he always sang it or hummed it to her when she was hurt or sick, or scared. It was the Beatles's Yellow submarine. Yet another reason why Alex had the toy sunbarine she played in the tub with.**

**After about ten minutes straight of humming, it suddenly stopped. Alex slowly turned around and faced B.A. The big guy smiled and Alex started to cry. He went to hold her, and she winced. He reached for her again, slowly, and said, "Don't worry little mama, I ain't gonna hurt ya." B.A. said it in a soft and kind tone. Alex felt her trust for him and it told her not to fear him and that he wasn't going to hurt her. She finally let him pick her up. He patted her back and told her it would be okay. He carried her downstairs and wished he knew what was wrong with his baby. Alex clung to him like she did as a baby, and he held her close in a tight but gentle grasp. She laid her head on his shoulder and was quiet.**

**B.A. smiled and carried her around, doing whatever he had to do, including wiping up his milk mess, with her on one arm, the whole time. Awhile later, Alex squirmed and he had to shift her weight. Then, he felt a warm, wet sensation in the crook of his elbow, and on his side. That's when it he realized what it was. Alex had peed all over herself and him. He looked at the back of Alex's head and looked confused. "Alex, why didn't you ask me to let you down so you could have gone to the bathroom to go?" B.A. asked softly and Alex sniffed. "I don't wanna be alone..He'll hurt me if I'm alone...I'm sorry.." Alex replied thinking he was mad at her. She started crying again and squeezed his neck tighter. B.A. felt bad for scaring her, he hadn't meant to. "It's okay, we'll get changed and everything'll be okay." B.A. said patting her back as he carried her back upstairs to her room. Alex continued to cry even after he got to her room and sat her on the floor. He got out dry overalls, (mostly all Alex will wear, she hates anything else almost) and a striped long-sleeved-shirt from her closet, and dry under things from her dresser. He put them on a neat pile on Alex's bed for her. **

**Alex watched and was going to get undressed when she got really scared again. That feeling of being without clothes in front of anyone grabbed her and she shivered. (Bad man..bad man...) She looked at B.A., whom wasn't watching her, but was examining his army green tee-shirt, and it's new dark green spot. "Will you close your eyes?" Alex looked up at B.A. and asked. He looked up from his shirt and was totally and utterly confused, but he nodded yes and closed his eyes. He turned around with his back to her and she finally took her wet clothes off. **

**She got her dry clothes on in a flash, and dreaded it when she had trouble with the hooks. Alex, holding her overalls up, walked over to B.A. and pulled on the back of his shirt. "You can open them now." Alex said and he turned back around to her. She held up the strap of her overalls to him and he smiled. "Help." She asked and he hooked them for her. She pulled her shirt down underneath them and reached for B.A. He picked her up and carried her back downstairs with him. It was on the tip of his tongue the whole time to ask her what was wrong, but he feared it would make her worse and stayed quiet.**

**Face finally got the address to the bounty hunters's new house after having to promise to take a lady out to dinner first. He had heard a rumor that the hunters were out of jail, already, and on probation. The lady confirmed it when he asked her about it casually. This made him angry, because of what they did to Alex, but then he remembered that nobody but Hannibal and Murdock and Maggie knew Alex's secret. He still wasn't sure if what he thought was true, but that same black cloud came running into his mind, the one that read RAPE in big red letters on it's side, like the Good-Year blimp. **

**Face got back to the van and shook off the cloud in his mind. He climbed back into the driver's seat of the van and closed the door. Hannibal was smoking his cigar. "They're out on probation, at a new house. Do you believe that, Hannibal? We get accused of murder and it takes us damn near 10 years to get pardoned and these guys hurt a kid and get probation? How?" Face asked anger in his voice was apparent. Hannibal tightened his hands up into fists against his legs. "Don't worry Face. They're all going to wish they hadn't gotten out when I get through with them." Hannibal said as Face started the engine. Face looked over at Hannibal and saw the same look Alex had before and during a fight, and smiled. Even in anger the jazz showed through. **

**A ten-minute drive seemed a lot longer to both men, and they were glad when the van finally got to the driveway of their ol' pals, the bounty hunters. As Face drove up the drive, Hannibal got into the back of the van and unlocked the gun locker. He took out an automatic 9MM and an ak47 for himself, and another set for Face. He checked each gun and was glad B.A. had reloaded each one of them after the last mission. All 4 guns were loaded and ready. Hannbal climbed back to the passenger seat and Face stopped the van behind a set of bushes.**

**"Here Face, let's go." Hannibal said handing Face his weapons. Face took them and stuck the 9MM down the front of his jeans, much like Alex had during the Borneo mission. He held onto the ak47, ready to blast a hole right through the unsuspecting bounty hunters. They left the van and Hannibal went "through the front door". All 4 of the hunters were watching TV when Hannibal burst in followed by Face, firing his ak47, putting about a hundred bullet holes in the wall behind them as they hit the floor, just barely fast enough to keep from being hit. Face watched as Hannibal ceased fire and was impressed. "Nice, Colonel." Face said Hannibal's usual line and Hannibal smiled back.**

**Then, Hannibal went over and kicked the youngest in the ribs. His anger had showed through, and it was a part of the jazz that Face rarely saw. "You think it's fun..." hannibal said kicking him again, "To beat up innocent children?" Hannibal said as he walked around the room, looking at all of the scum that lay on the floor. His next move was one that gave the middle aged boy a broken nose. He cried in pain, and grabbed what was left of it. **

**(That'll teach you to smirk at me, you S.O.B.)..Hannibal thought as he watched him. The man whom had hurt Alex was behind the couch on the floor. Hannibal still didn't know he was the one, but he saw him and went over to him anyway, grabbing him by his ear. Hannibal yanked as hard as he could and soon the guy followed his yanking and twisting lead. He stood up from the floor and Hannibal lead him around the couch, squeezing harder.**

**"Think you were too old for this to happen?" Hannibal asked as the guy stood there with his head twisted to the side. "My father always told me no matter how big I got, and no matter how old I was, I was never going to be too old for him to take behind the barn. And, you know, I believed him and I live by that rule now, so I think you better start talkin before I have to teach you the old fashioned rule you taught my granddaughter!" Hannibal said, getting angrier as he gave his ear another sharp twist. He yowled, but refused to talk. Face put his hand on the guy's throat, squeezing slightly, forcing him to look into his blue eyes. His eyes had the same anger tint that Alex sometimes got. **

**"Yeah, you know, the little girl whom you had here, the one who beat you all up, twice, by herself? The little girl you beat like a slave, the one you made look like a zebra painted red? The one you shot and she didn't die? Remember her, jack? If not, when I'm done with you, you will, and you will never forget her. We're only half of her family pal, and when we get done with you and the one of you who did that *Other* thing to her, you, you will be singing soprano for the rest of your pathetic little life! That is, IF I let you live." Face said as he let his anger vent. He took his hand off of the guy's throat and he coughed. The colonel gave Face a nod as he still had the death grip on the guy's ear. Face got the other three up and prodded them outside with the barrel of his gun. They, like Face and the team itself, lived far far out in the country, and it would be just like in space...Nobody could hear them scream.**

**Hannibal and Face took the four of them on and ended up beating the crap out of them, in a fair fight. Face nor Hannibal even broke a sweat. Face then drugged each one of them, and helped load them into the back of the van. Hannibal kept a gun on them the whole way home, as Face drove them as fast as he dared. (Now we'll find out which one of you hurt Alex, and after a positive id, I'm going to make you suffer you son of a bitch..) Hannibal thought to himself as he watched the sleeping prisoners. Face was hunched over the steering wheel, like crazed road hog, his eyes focused on the dirt of the back country roads. Ten minutes flew, and Face pulled up into the driveway.**

**Hannibal grabbed one of the prisoners and carried him inside, throwing him onto the family room floor. Face followed and did the same. Face then went back out and got his last after Hannibal came back in with his last. Face had just closed the front door when B.A. heard them coming in and made it from the Kitchen to the family room, carrying Alex, just in time to see Face close the door. B.A. then saw the four bodies on the floor and was about to ask what was going on, when Alex turned her head facing towards the family room and saw Face, the Hannibal, and then the 4 men laying out cold on the floor.**

**Alex screamed and nearly choked B.A. as she grabbed his neck with a sudden tightness and held it. Alex totally flipped out,screaming, crying, and shaking where just the top three. Alex held onto B.A. with all of her strength. "No! Hold me uncle B.A.! He'll hurt me!! He'll hurt me! Hold me! Go! I don't wanna be in here no more, Please don't let him hurt me!" Alex begging B.A. to protect her. Face shook his head and looked down sadly. He knew he was right, about his earlier premintion about Alex. Tears stung his eyes and he couldn't hold them back. After a few minutes, he wiped them away, thinking no one saw, but his eyes remained bloodshot and puffy. Hannibal had seen Face crying and knew that he knew the truth now.**

**Alex wet herself all over B.A. again, and he didn't care, he held her tightly anyway. She trembled in fear in his arms, and he gace Hannibal a sad glance. He was still confused, he still hadn't figured it out. Hannibal walked over and took Alex from B.A., which wasn't easy because of how hard she was latched into his neck. Hannibal held her, and din't care when the front of his clothes got wet from her accident. "Listen hon, we have to know which one of them did it, I know it's going to be hard Alex, but you have to tell us. They're all asleep, Face and I gave them a shot like Maggie gave you, except for they won't wake up like you did. They won't hurt you ever again Alex, I promise." Hannibal whispered into her ear. "Can you do it, captain?" **

**Alex's heart raced. Blood thumped in her temples. Fear had it's hand on her, and she fought it off. Alex slowly nodded, even though she was worried she would wet herself again if one of them even so much as twitched at her. Hannibal put her down in front of him. He kept his hand on her shoulder and followed her as she backed up tight against his legs. Then she ran behind him and grasped his legs from behind as she peeked out around the side of them and looked at the men laying on the floor. The room was quiet, no one even dared to breathe. **

**Alex looked from each one of the faces and started crying when she spotted him. He was the last one Face had brought in, and he was standing right next to him. Face saw her frozen look and followed her teary gaze. It stopped right on the man beside him. Face pointed down at him and Alex slowly nodded. **

**"It's him grampa!! _HIM!! _******Hold me!! Pick me up**_! _Pick me up, I'm scared!!" Alex ran back around him in panic. Hannibal picked her up and hugged her. Alex cried into his shoulder and held onto his shirt tightly. "Good girl. It's okay Alex, the team's here. Take a deep breath. That dirtball won't ever hurt you again. I'm going to hand you to B.A. now, so don't be afraid. Let him change your wet clothes and don't worry Alex, none of us will ever hurt you the way that slime did." Hannibal said and Alex nodded as she almost hyperventilated herself out. Hannibal turned and realized B.A. had a huge wet spot next to the one he just got, all over the front of him. B.A. took Alex and carried her once again, back up to her room. **

**Once they got back to her room, He did the exact same as before. he got her clothes out, a pair of jeans and a tee-shirt with her and Lil'T on the front, and lay it along with the other clothes she'd need on her bed. Then he put her down and turned around and closed his eyes. Alex walked over to her bed and sniffed as she got changed. Then, seconds later, she pulled on his shirt again and he turned back around. He picked her up and she put her head back on his shoulder.Then as he was leaving her room, he heard Alex's soft voice. **

**"Uncle B.A., I want daddy. I want captain daddy." B.A. listened and patted her gently. "Okay." He said as he carried her down the hall to HM's room. When he walked in, Murdock was on his left side, curled up, sucking his thumb. B.A. smiled but promised himself he wouldn't say anything about it. B.A. walked over across the room to the side of his bed. He reached over and shook Murdock's shoulder. **

**"Hey Crazyman, someone wants ya." B.A. said and Murdock mumbled something as he rolled over. He laid on his back and opened his eyes. He looked up at a blurry B.A. and sat up rubbing his eyes. B.A. patted his shoulder as he sat Alex on the bed beside him on the bed. Alex Murdock and hugged him. Murdock wasn't awake yet, but he rubbed his eyes as he hugged her back. Murdock felt her shaking and he looked up at B.A., and B.A. had a lost look on his face. Murdock nodded his head and B.A. snapped out of it and looked at him. Murdock silently mouthed, "It's okay, ask the Colonel." and B.A. read it and nodded okay. He patted Alex's shoulder and said, "If ya get scared, just yell an I'll come an getcha." Alex's face was buried in Murdock's shoulder and neck, and her answer came back muffled, but B.A. made out an okay and left to talk to Hannibal.**

**Murdock held Alex and she sat up a few minutes after B.A. left. Alex took a deep breath and looked down at her hands. "He hurt me daddy." Alex said softly. "He hurt me...Here." Alex said holding the front of her jeans, over the zipper. Murdock closed his eyes. "He hurt me an I couldn't fight back!" Alex said, fighting to hold her tears in. Murdock couldn't hold in his tears, and they soaked his face. It hurt him even more to hear it from her. **

**"I...I...I know muchacha. You'll be okay...I'm gonna...When I get my hands on him I.." Murdock said crying, getting angry. Alex heard his words and jumped at him, grabbing his shirt and shaking him. "No!! No, you can't, he'll hurt you too, please daddy, don't, please don't!" Murdock was shocked at how afraid his daughter was of this man. He held her. "Okay. Okay muchacha, I won't." Murdock replied, not meaning to keep a single word of it. Alex heard his promise and curled up in his lap, sucking her thumb. Murdock kissed the top of her head and held her a few minutes before he got up and carried her with him downstairs.**

**Murdock came from the stairs and walked into the family room holding Alex. Murdock looked up, and when he saw Hannibal standing over one of the bounty hunters, his blood boiled. Hannibal saw Murdock in the doorway, with a gaze right at the man on the floor, and Hannibal got ready. Face and B.A. got ready as well. They knew they had to form a wall or HM would get revenge the wrong way. Murdock slid Alex down and she stood in front of him, holding onto his khaki pants. He didn't want Alex to see what he was going to do to the man that had taken from her what no man has the right to take. He was going to kill him, or at least make him suffer. He was going to make him pay. "Alex, go out to the birdie. We'll go up for awhile. I'll be there in a minute." Alex stood there and held onto him. She took her thumb out of her mouth. "But daddy, I'm scared!" Alex tried to argue. **

**"Now Captain!" Murdock stunned Alex with his never heard stern voice. Crying, Alex ran out the back door. Murdock waited until he heard the back door slam, and then he ran right for the bag of infection on the floor. Murdock had the look of murder in his eyes, and as he tried to go by, B.A. grabbed him and held him back. Murdock struggled against B.A. and the sergeant tightened his grip. Murdock wasn't getting away from him this time. **

**"Leggo a me, B.A.! He hurt Alex! I'm going to make him pay!" HM said as he struggled to get away from B.A. Hannibal walked over and grabbed Murdock's flailing arms, holding them tightly around the wrists. "Captain. Captain. Captain!" He yelled as Murdock fought him. Then Hannibal applied more pressure and Murdock stopped. He looked at Hannibal and Hannibal let up a little. **

**"Face and I already gave em a good workout. They may never even wake up." Hannibal said and B.A. felt Murdock's body relax and he let go of Murdock. He fell to the floor on his behind like his legs couldn't hold him up and sat with his head in his hands. He started to cry. B.A. put his hand on Murdock's shoulder. "I can't letcha kill him, crazyman, you'd go ta jail fer the rest of your life an Alex wouldn't have no dad." B.A. said and Face nodded in agreement. Murdock suddenly got up and ran out the back door. Hannibal watched him go and hoped he hadn't done the wrong thing by not even letting Murdock at least know which one did it.**

**Murdock got out the back door and threw up. He puked until he hit the ground on his hands and knees, and gasped for air. Once he caught it, he slammed down on the ground on his behind. He kept crying as he wiped his mouth on his tee-shirt sleeve. He hurt. He suffered. He wasn't sopossed to be the one who suffered. But he felt like his insides were coming apart. His head was spinning, and he threw up again. This time he laid down on the ground and curled into a ball. He cried even if it did make him feel worse.**

**Face stayed home while Hannibal and B.A. took care of the trash. They drove them, all tied up, to the police station. Hannibal had secretly video taped Alex's ID of the bounty hunter, and had stuck the tape into the slime's coat pocket. On his back, Hannibal put a note. It said, 'I've been a very bad boy. I like to rape innocent little girls. Please lock me up. Merry christmas, the A-Team.' Hannibal left them snoring on the police station door step and a few cops found them seconds after they left and were out of sight. They arrested them and Hannibal smiled as they watched from the alley across the street. After they were taken into custody, B.A. drove them back home. **

**Face, meanwhile, was glad he had sent Trent to that private boys school for a few months. He was glad Trent wasn't here to find out about what happened to Alex. He sighed and vowed that Trent never would know if he had anything to do with it. Face then suddenly realized Murdock hadn't started the chopper and ran out the back door. Murdock was still laying on the ground, staring straight aheadm sucking his thumb. Face knelt down onto the ground and shook his shoulder. "Murdock? Where's Alex? Murdock?!" Face yelled as Murdock mumbled something, not hearing Face. "Sorry, Murdock." Face said. Then he slapped Murdock across the face. Murdock's head flew sideways and he suddenly grabbed his cheek. He held it in his hand and looked at Face. "Murdock, where's Alex?" Face asked and Murdock looked around. "I..I don't know." He replied as Face helped him up. Then, as Murdock's head cleared some, he heard Alex yell. "The obsticle course." Murdock said and he and Face took off running towards the course.**

**Alex threw herself through the netting, getting her knees way up, almost to her chin. All she could think about was getting faster and stronger. Her mind was focused on one thing, never getting hurt again. Alex got to the low crawl and hit the ground hard on her belly, and crawled like a snake through it. On the other end, her clothes were sweaty and muddy, but she didn't notice as she scaled the 10 foot wall. She had taken the harder course, not the one Hannibal made her go through everyday, twice. It only had a ten foot wall, where the other one had a 15 foot wall, but that was the only easy part. **

**After scaling the wall, Alex lunged with her arms at the row of 100 monkey bars, and got across them with determined thoughts in her mind. "Gotta go faster, can't let myself stop." Alex said to herself as she jumped through tires and scaled another 10 foot wall. She finally got to the slider-pulley and grabbed it. **

**She swung herself forward and flew to the lower part of the line, jumping, she landed right on her feet. She stood there catching her breath, and checked her watch. Her run this morning had been 2 minutes on the normal course. She looked at her watch twice. She had cut her time in half, her watch said one minute exactly. Alex wasn't satisfied, but decided to deal with herself later. She took off running after setting her watch again. She had to break her morning running time of 15 minutes.**

**Murdock and Face got to the course and saw Alex running towards the stable at top speed. They watched as she disappeared around the back of the stable and then seconds later, came around the other side on her way back. "She's pushing herself too hard. C'mon!" Face said as he grabbed Murdock and ran towards Alex. They caught up to her and Face grabbed her. Alex had seen them coming. **

**"Face, leggo a me! I'm trying to break my time!" Alex yelled swinging at him. He let her go and she ran off again, mad at him for wasteing the few seconds she needed to break her time. She ran to the course, touched the fence, and turned around. She ran back towards the stables. Face watched her, not moving from the spot where he'd sat down in the field. Murdock suddenly ran and joined Alex. "Don't try an stop me, daddy!" Alex said as he ran beside her. "We're in this together, baby. We're in this together!" Murdock said and she smiled. As they ran side by side, Alex cried. But her tears were happy tears. She would never be alone, never be hurt again. "Never give up Alex, never give up!" Face yelled as they ran past him from the fence. Alex gave him a thumbs up and continued to run with Murdock, on a mission of her own. **

**Mission get stronger excepted. Engage.**

  
  


**End of chapter 8**

**chapter 9 being typed!**

**In other words, TBC!!! **


	10. Deception

**PARTS PRO-3 ARE ARCHIVED AT ATEAMFANFIC.COM**

  
  


**Title: Deception 9/9  
Author: Murdock's Crazylady  
Rated: G for now  
****Summary:**** Alex tries to cope with nightmares, sneaks out of the house at 3am and trains on the hardest course, alone, an unsuspected surprise comes from Hannibal ****archive:**** Yes, please! with one of those comment card thingies**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the team. Not that I wouldn't mind having Dwight for a big brother though**

**Warnings:**** none right now, but maybe later on, a few swear words here and there   
© 2000 Murdock's Crazylady   
****Author's notes:**** Expect a lot more from this, especially a twist, this is my first FanFic, so please don't be too hard on me! **

  
  


**WATCH FOR THE SEQUEL: DECEPTION: FUTURE CROSSROADS**

  
  


**(Words in these are Alex's thoughts)**

  
  


**Deception**

**part 9**

**"No!" Alex yelled. She woke up with her breathing labored, her body covered in a cold sheet of sweat. She saw herself fighting, and then the man grabbing her...A needle going into her neck..the blackness...Then her waking up in a cage in so much pain... Her nightmare had scared her so bad, it caused her to wet her bed. The dream was so real..she reached around and felt the cuts on her back. She ran her fingers over them and pulled her hand away painfully, relieved to see they weren't bleeding. **

  
  


**Alex started to silently sob as she climbed out of bed and took her wet clothes off. She got her dry clothes out of her dresser, and as she put her grey sweat suit on, she looked tearfully over at her alarm clock. It was 3am, two hours before Hannibal would have her and Murdock up and on the course. **

  
  


**She knew she could get 2 good hours of training in before anyone was up, and she laced up her boots. She stood up and grabbed her orange vest from her closet, and then she quietly left the upstairs. Alex went right into a jog as son as she got out the back door. She jogged in place while she checked her watch and zippered her orange vest up. When she was done putting on her fingerless gloves, she set her watch for her latest goal time break and ran towards the course.**

  
  


**"Up and at em, captain." Hannibal said as he flipped Alex's light on. She had put her pillow under her comforter to make it look like she was still there. Hannibal saw no movement from the figure and figured Alex was being stubborn as he walked over to her bed. **

  
  


**"C'mon captain. Get up." Hannibal said swatting what he thought was Alex's behind. He still didn't see any movement and yanked the covers back. He saw the pillow fly with the comforter and then he saw the huge yellowed spot where Alex should have been. Hannibal put the blanket down and ran from Alex's room to Murdock's. Murdock was lacing up his boots when Hannibal came in.**

  
  


**"Murdock, Alex's gone. Have you seen her?" Hannibal asked. Murdock tied his last boot and looked worried up at Hannibal. "No, do ya think.." Murdock's first thoughts were of the bounty hunters. Hannibal shook his head no. "No, from the looks of her bed, she had a pretty bad nightmare." The Colonel said. Murdock suddenlt knew where she was and stood up. "Training. I knew that's where she is." Murdock replied and he and Hannibal ran through the house, and out the back door. **

  
  


**Alex had run 10 miles in a record 5 minutes, and had went through the hard course in 45 seconds. She was going through it for the 15th time and she was very fast. Through netting, crawling underneath the low crawl, scaling the first wall, the 100 monkey bars. The second wall came fast and Alex was concentrating so hard she scaled the wall and didn't even realize it. **

  
  


**She flew over the wall, nearly hitting the ground. Alex screamed and grabbed the edge of the wall with one hand. Her hand was slippery from crawling around on the dewy grass, and it was slipping from the wooden wall's edge...then her hand began to cramp up at holding up and of her weight and she started to slip...**

  
  


**Hannibal heard Alex's scream and got to the course just in time to see her dangling from the other side of the second 10 foot wall. Murdock saw too, and followed Hannibal as he ran as fast as his legs would take him to the wall. Hannibal jumped the fence and got to the wall just in time. Alex lost her grip and fell -10 feet- into Hannibal's arms. **

  
  


**Alex was breathing hard and she shook a few seconds until she knew she was safe in Colonel Smith's arms. Hannibal was very angry, Alex knew better than this. Murdock had been angry too, but now that he saw Alex was okay, it faded a little. Hannibal put Alex down hard on her feet and bent down. **

  
  


**Alex saw the look on his face and knew she was in deep, deep trouble. She figured he'd give her another lecture, and another month added on the course, and maybe more kitchen duty. She didn't know that Hannibal was beyond that. **

  
  


**"Alex, you know not to leave the house alone. You also know that you ARE NOT to be on this course in the dark, alone! You know better than to pull a stunt like this!!" Hannibal yelled, shaking her. Alex was quiet. **

  
  


**"You could have fallen and been hurt or killed! Captain, you are being insubordinant again, I can't believe you'd pull a stunt like this!!" Hannibal yelled. Murdock stood quietly, with his eyes wide. Alex was his daughter, but even she knew when you disobeyed the Colonel's rules, no matter who your father is, he's the one you have to deal with. **

  
  


**Hannibal then did something that Alex had never thought of him doing. He just wasn't the type. His idea of punishment was chores and stuff like training. Hannibal turned Alex around and swatted her behind three times. Alex was so shocked, she couldn't cry. Murdock was as shocked as she was. He wasn't angry, he was shocked. Alex, he thought, deserved that, even though he wouldn't have done it himself. Hannibal then whirled Alex back around. **

  
  


**"Now you get back to the house and go to your room. GO! Move!" Hannibal said standing back up. Alex turned and ran as fast as she could towards the house. Alex was mad at Hannibal, and it wasn't until she almost hit the back door that she started crying. She opened the back door and slammed it behind her. **

  
  


**Face saw her run past crying, and wondered why. B.A. was in the family room eating a bowl of cereal when she ran by and ran up the stairs. He got up from the TV and walked out to the kitchen with his cereal in his hand. He looked at Face. Face shrugged.**

  
  


**Murdock did the course twice, and landed both times. He didn't argue when Hannibal do extra running. Hannibal was not to be argued with when on the jazz, or worse yet, when he was angry. After a 2 mile run to and from the stable, Murdock and Hannibal went quietly, back to the house.**

**Alex grabbed Bogey and went underneath her bed. She was sweaty, dirty and tired. She cried and thought how Hannibal had called her something called 'insubordinate'. Alex wondered what it meant and crawled back out from under her bed. **

  
  


**She crawled over to her book case and took her orange vest off, throwing it into the middle of the floor. She tearfully found her dictionary and crawled back under her bed. Alex took a guess and started with the letter I in the dictionary. She wiped her nose on the back of her gloved hand and ran her finger down the pages until she found the word and read it's meaning to herself aloud. **

  
  


**"In-sub-bor-din-ate: not submitting to authority, mutinous." Alex read, then she pushed the book away. "I didn't follow orders." Alex said to Bogey as she held him and curled into a ball underneath her bed. She cried into her faithful grey teddy-bear and squeezed him.**

  
  


**Hannibal and Murdock walked into the door and were greeted by 2 questioningly looks from Face and B.A. Murdock didn't want in it, and he went around them to go and take a shower. He wasn't about to question Hannibal and get made to run more, he was tired enough, and he had breakfast detail soon. **

  
  


**Hannibal took his gloves off and put them in his jacket pocket. "Hannibal, what happened? Alex came through here like she got struck by lightning." Face asked. Hannibal walked over to the counter, pulled a mug out of the drainer and poured some coffee. He put the pot back on it's burner and turned to Face. **

  
  


**"No, she wasn't struck by lightning. She was struck by something else." Hannibal said carefully sipping his black coffee. Face caught on but didn't understand why. B.A. growled and slammed his bowl of cereal down on the table. Then he went out the back door, slamming it. He stomped out to the barn. **

  
  


**He'd taken over taking care of the horses since Murdock was on kitchen and course duty. He was angry because he knew what Alex had been so upset about, and he had to leave the house before he got himself in trouble. He didn't like it because of what Alex had been through, Hannibal had finally told him that day when they brought the bounty hunters home. **

  
  


**He was sick by it, and he vowed that no one would ever hurt Alex again, in anyway, unless they wanted to go through him first, and he told himself, *They better make sure I don't get up.* Face watched B.A. go and he was angry as well.**

  
  


**"Hannibal, after what happened to Alex, you go and do this? I can't believe you would go and do this to her. Alex doesn't really trust anyone but you and you do that? WHY? Tell me Colonel!" Face yelled. Then he heard a noise behind him and turned around.**

  
  


**Alex stood in the doorway, crying, holding Bogey and her dictionary, pages open and waving around. "Why? Because I was insubordinate, not respecting authority, that's why!" Alex yelled as she closed the book and threw it at Hannibal. She ran off back to her room and slammed her door. The book hit Hannibal, but not enough to hurt. **

  
  


**He was just glad he'd set his coffee down seconds before. He put the book on the counter and looked at Face. Minutes later, Alex ran back downstairs from her room, wearing her vest and a backpack filled with survival gear, and Bogey. She ran out the front door and slammed it. **

  
  


**Hannibal heard it and got up from his seat at the table. He ran to the door and opened it. Alex was already almost the whole way to the course when he caught a glimpde of her and saw how fast she'd gotten. Alex ran, not bothering to get Lil'T. She was going to train by herself, away from anyone who could stop her. Hannibal cursed himself and went back inside. He went upstairs and found Murdock putting his shoes on in his room.**

  
  


**Hannibal came in. "Murdock, Alex ran off. I think she's headed for that tree-house. She had her survival gear, so I'm sure she's not planning on coming back soon." Hannibal said and Murdock shook his head. He didn't know what to, and not to say. **

  
  


**"Colonel, I'll go out on Waco. If I find her, you can't be the one who lays down the law. I want you to promise that you will let me handle it first, and then if you want to talk to her, okay." Murdock said and Hannibal nodded. Murdock got up and grabbed his jacket, and pulling his blue hat on tighter, he walked out of his room. He went downstairs and went out the back door. Face saw him go by quietly and knew where he was going. He didn't have to ask. **

  
  


**Hannibal felt guilty, and he promised his bickering consience that he would apologize to Alex when Murdock brought her home. Murdock went out to the stable and turned up the collar os his jacket. It was cold for September, and the cold wind was nipping at the back of his freshly washed neck. **

  
  


**Inside that stable, Murdock met up with B.A. Murdock went into the tack room and got Waco's saddle and bridle, then he went into Waco's stall and put Waco's saddle on. B.A. watched, and came over to the closed stall door. "Goin after Alex?" B.A. asked. Murdock put Waco's bit into his mouth and pulled the leather bridle over his ears. He pulled Waco's bangs out from under the brow band and strapped the throat latch. Then he looked at B.A.**

  
  


**"Yep. Lil muchacha got swift judgement from the colonel and ran off. I know where she is. Thanks for feedin Waco, big guy." Murdock said as he climbed up into the western saddle. B.A. grabbed Waco's bridle and led him out of the stall. Murdock ducked underneath the low bridge and sat back up once they were clear of the stall's doorway. **

  
  


**"Just go an find Alex, fool." B.A. said and Murdock smiled. B.A. saw his smile and rolled his eyes as he smacked Waco's rump and Murdock rode out of the stable. Once he was outside, Murdock kicked Waco into a gallop. He was headed for Alex's home away from home. Her tree house. She wouldn't go anywhere else, and Murdock knew that as he rode gracefully on Waco's back. **

  
  


**He had to make Alex understand that she was not sopossed to run off every time someone punished her. He rode the 6 mile run to the tree house and saw Alex's boot prints in the mud. He knew she was up in the tree house. He stopped Waco and jumped down from his back, tying his rein to the fence that sourrounded the tree house in a circle. He took a deep breath and climbed the ladder.**

  
  


**Alex had heard the horses hooves coming when Murdock was still 5 minutes away. Alex sat against the far wall and opened her pack. She took out a thermos and opened it. She swallowed a drink of water as Murdock popped through the trap door and climbed into the tree house. He slid off the edge and closed the trap door. **

  
  


**Alex just sat there holding Bogey and drinking her water like nothing was wrong and he had just come for a visit. "Why'd you let him, daddy? You said you wouldn't let anyone hurt me. But you didn't stop him. I ain't goin back, Hannibal won't let me train, and i know why too. It's cos I like doing the course now an it ain't punishment no more." Alex said and he crawled over to her. **

  
  


**"I didn't stop the Colonel, because, you know better than to be on that course alone, especially in the dark. You are training too hard, and you are going to hurt yourself if you don't slow down. I can't believe I'm going to say this, but I think the Colonel had a right to do what he did." Murdock said and Alex wouldn't admit it, but she agreed with him now. **

  
  


**She shouldn't have been out there alone, but she couldn't help it. She needed the extra training if she wanted to get stronger. Alex put Bogey and her thremos back into her bag and strapped it on. Murdock saw her and knew she would come home without a fight, and the only reason is this: because he hadn't told her she was going to. He had just talked to her. **

  
  


**"Good girl. I rode in on Waco, so we won't have to walk. Zipper your vest. It's getting cold." Murdock said and Alex did, she could feel the cold now and they weren't even out of the tre house yet. Murdock went down the ladder and Alex followed. Once they were both on the ground, Murdock climbed up into the saddle and helped Alex up. She sat behind him and held onto his waist with both of her arms. Murdock steadied Waco and nudged his ribs, and the horse obeyed, cantering off. **

  
  


**"And Alex, I don't want you running off every time someone punishes you. You don't run from a fight, and you don't run from punishment. I didn't run when I knew I was in trouble for giving you that gun, did I?" Murdock said as they rode. "No." Alex replied. **

  
  


**"If you run off to the tree house again, I'm sorry but it'll have to be torn down. I can't have you running away all of the time. If the wrong people find out, they can try and take you from me." Murdock said and Alex's eyes grew. She could hear it in his voice that he not only meant it, but that losing her scared him. It scared her too. **

  
  


**"Okay, I won't. I promise I won't be insubordinate like I was today to the Colonel." Alex promised. "Do you think he's still mad at me? Mad like he was this morning? I don't like it when he yells at me for real. When we're on the course and he yells that's different." Alex asked, suddenly wishing she hadn't ran at all. Murdock slowed Waco as they reached the stable. **

  
  


**"I don't think so, muchacha. But if he is, Just don't try and argue him. Let him say his peace. It'll be easier that way, take it from me. I learned from experiance, the hard way." HM said as he walked Waco into the stable. He helped Alex down and put Waco into his stall. Then he and Alex left, hand in hand. B.A. waited for them to leave until he came out from the tack room and took Waco's saddle and bridle off. He didn't want to be inside when Alex met back up with Hannibal.**

  
  


**Alex and Murdock went inside, using the front door, hoping to avoid Hannibal as lone as they could. Alex kept a hold of Murdock's hand as she kept her eye out for Hannibal. Murdock saw someone in the kitchen and thought it was Face. **

  
  


**Murdock walked into the kitchen, he wanted a drink and he wanted to see who it was, anyhow. Murdock had been right. Face was sitting at the kitchen table reading The Wall Street Journal. He heard them come in and looked away from the paper to see Alex take her pack off and sit down at the table. He folded his paper neatly and put it on the table while Murdock got Alex some cereal. **

  
  


**"Alex, Hannibal want to talk to you. I think you should find him when you are done." Face said as Murdock sat a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios in front of her. They were her favorite, but today they didn't look too good to her. Alex nodded sadly at Face and picked up her spoon. She knew she had to eat it, or Face would never let her get up from the table. **

  
  


**A few minutes later, Alex was done and she got down from the chair. She looked at Murdock and he nodded. She turned and swallowed as she left the kitchen. She went through the family room and up the stairs. Down the hall past the bathroom, her room, Murdock's room, B.A.'s room, and stopped at the closed door of Hannibal's room. She took a deep breath and knocked.**

  
  


**Hannibal was reading when he heard the knock. "C'min." He said looking up from the novel he was reading. Alex turned the door knob and opened the door. Hannibal saw Alex standing there, holding onto the knob and he sat up on his bed. He put the book down and Alex swallowed. **

  
  


**"Face uh, said you wanned to talk to me, grampa." Alex said trying not to throw up. She was nervous, and Hanninal could tell. Hannibal nodded. "Yeah, we need to talk. Come on and sit down." Hannibal said and Alex let the door open as she walked over and climbed up onto the bed beside him. **

  
  


**"Alex, what you did today was the most stupid thing you have ever done. You could have been killed if I hadn't of been there when you fell from that wall. I am sorry I paddled you, but I was so scared, and angry, that I didn't think before I acted." Hannibal said and Alex gazed into his blue eyes as he spoke. He meant every word he said, and the look in his eyes told her so. **

  
  


**"I didn't mean to be insubordinate Colonel. I just...I wanna get stronger, so I won't get hurt anymore. I don't care what duty you make me do, or how long you say I gotta do it, but please don't take away my extra training. I promise I won't go out at night anymore, cos daddy said if I run cos somebody punishes me an I go to my tree house, he's gonna tear it down, I promised him I wouldn't run away anymore and I won't. I promise I won't, please?" Alex begged and Hannibal looked her in the eye. She looked right back at him and he could tell she really meant it. **

  
  


**"Okay captain, you may continue your off duty training, but, not after 8pm and no earlier than 7am. You will continue your daily run and kitchen duty with Murdock, and I want you downstairs at the sink, pronto." Hannibal said and Alex quickly hugged him before she got off of the bed. She was going to run out the door, but she stopped where she stood. **

  
  


**She turned and faced Hannibal. She saluted him and he figured out what she was waiting on. "At ease Captain. Dismissed." Hannibal said in a lower version of his commanding and drilling voice. He saluted her back and she turned around and ran out of the room. After she was gone, Hannibal laughed. **

  
  


**Alex ran downstairs and pushed a chair over to the sink. Murdock watched her and realized he was sopossed to be on kitchen duty too. He got up from the table and went to help her. He put the plug into the sink and ran warm water and soap for Alex, and then he ran warm rinse water for himself. **

  
  


**Alex washed every dish until it was spotless, and even got the pots and pans clean and free of grease. "So the Colonel didn't murder ya, huh?" Murdock asked as he rinsed and dried the second to last kettle. Alex was bust scrubbing the inside of a tall silver pot B.A. had made his special chilli in. **

  
  


**"Nope. He's lettin me train still, an I still gotta keep doin my kitchen duty an the course with you. He told me he wanted me to get down here an do this, that's why I came in an was gonna do it alone. I did because I promised I wouldn't be insubordinate ever again." Alex answered as she finally got through with the chilli pot and passed it over to him. **

  
  


**When he leaned over to get it, she put her wet soapy hand on his shoulder and whispered, "An so he wouldn't paddle me too." and Murdock smiled. He rinsed and dried the pot, putting their last dish from today's lunch and small breakfast behind them. Face had heard Alex's 'paddling' comment and smiled and shook his head behind his newspaper.**

  
  


**Hannibal came into the kitchen as Alex and Murdock finished. "Colonel, kitchen duty has been taken care of, sir." Alex said saluting him. Murdock followed her and did the same. Hannibal smiled at the little wet hand print on Murdock's shoulder as he saluted them back. "At ease Captains, dismissed!" Hannibal said and they both stood normally again. **

  
  


**"Alex, go get B.A. he needs to see that I didn't murder you." Hannibal said and Alex ran over and hugged him around the legs. Hannibal messed up her hair as Murdock took his jacket off of the back of his chair and slid it on her. Alex smiled and ran out the back door after he zipped it up. **

  
  


**Alex ran across the yard and into the stables. B.A. was brushing Starbuck when he saw her come running in, and he thought she was running again at first, but then he was relieved to see she was coming to him. "Uncle B.A.!" She yelled as he ran over to Starbuck's stall. He came out and picked her up. Alex giggled and hugged him. **

  
  


**"I'm okie-dokie, the Colonel wasn't too mad at me an he din't even yell!" Alex said and he smiled. Alex was always excited. "Guess what else?" Alex asked. "What?" B.A. asked. "Daddy said if I run away to my tree house anymore cos I get in trouble, he's gonna tell you to tear it down! But I promised I won't ever run away again, and he said okay. An grampa said he was sorry he paddled me too." Alex said and B.A. was happy. he carried her back into the house.**

  
  


**Later that night, Alex had the nightmare again. She screamed and sat up, sweating and scared, with her heart racing. She hadn't wet the bed and she felt to make sure when she threw the covers back and ran out of the bed. She ran down the hall and into Murdock's room. He felt her climb up beside him and was worried when he heard her crying. He rolled over and looked at her. **

  
  


**"What's wrong muchacha?" He slepily asked. Alex rolled over facing him. "He hurt me again...an again..I fought him but I lost b'cos I'm not string enough..an he hurt me.." Alex said remembering her nightly journey into her own little hell. **

  
  


**She started shaking and Murdock pulled her over to him. She curled next to him and her held her. "It's okay, daddy Murdock is here, muchacha, and I won't let him or anybody else hurt you. Here, calm down, it'll be okay." Murdock said getting up a second and grabbing his jacket. **

  
  


**"Here, let's put this on. It'll protect you from bad dreams." Murdock said as he put the jacket on her and zippered it up. Murdock covered her up as they both lay back down. She calmed a little and put her head on his chest, over his heart and laid as close to him as possible. He held her with the arm she was laying on, and kept his other hand on her head where he'd been playing with her short bowl cut hair. Thinking of how much Face hated it when she wanted him to cut her hair that way, Murdock smiled as he drifted off into sleep. **

  
  


**He fell asleep, and she did too, listening to his heart beating. She slept peaceful the rest of the night, and Hannibal got to see them in the embrace when he came to get them up for the training. He hated to wake them, but he knew now that Alex would get mad if he didn't, and he did anyways, after snapping a few pictures of them first. They both woke up happy, and Alex got ready without any lag or argument. She was ready. Her mission to get stronger was finally commencing. **

  
  


**End of Deception part 9!**

**Part 1 is being typed! **

**It is an A-Team/Dragonball Z crossover**

**if you don't know what the heck DBZ is, go here. It might help.**

  
  


******I will be happy to answer any questions about DBZ. **

**in other words, to be continued!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
